L'accord du Wyrm
by Darvah
Summary: Les contes ont une fâcheuse tendance à devenir réels dans le monde des Sorciers. Hermione pensait en avoir eu assez avec Beedle le Barde, mais le destin a choisi d'être définitivement farceur. UA, ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue du T7.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours à tous !

Cinq ans d'absence, pfiouh. Et pourtant je n'ai jamais totalement quitté le monde des fanfictions, préférant pourtant la lecture à l'écriture.

Et me voila de retour, en tentant un petit risque, je m'attaque à la romance, pourvu que je ne tombe pas dans la niaiserie. Non vraiment, si je me laisse surprendre, collez moi une claque !

Je reste avec ce bon vieux Sevy, évidemment.

Bonne lecture à tous/toutes !

* * *

L'accord du Wyrm

Hermione Granger avait abandonné au petit matin Ron et Harry dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le malaise général qui régnait, entre joie de la victoire et pleurs des amis ou frères perdus lui donnaient la nausée. Elle avait fuit les couloirs agités, les salles envahies des bonheurs et des peines. Elle avait fermé les yeux en passant devant la Grande Salle devenue à la fois morgue et hôpital. Une boule d'angoisse s'était formée dans sa gorge, depuis des heures lui semblait-il. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle aille respirer l'air Écossais, encore frais au mois de Juin.

Alors qu'elle passait l'imposante porte fracassée du château, son regard balaya le parc. Mais l'angoisse la repris de plus belle, lorsqu'elle devina, elle en était sûre, encore quelques corps oubliés dans l'herbe. Au loin, la forêt interdite semblait presque un refuge acceptable. Expirant de façon brève, elle traversa rapidement la pelouse labourée par la bataille de la veille, et pénétra le couvert des arbres.

A mesure qu'elle progressait dans le fouillis végétal, son esprit s'apaisait, elle respirait plus régulièrement. Plus l'environnement devenait sombre, incertain, menaçant, plus elle récupérait.

Mais fuir sa culpabilité personnelle dans un lieu aussi dangereux ne lui aurait sans doute pas paru raisonnable la veille encore.

Arrivant dans une petite clairière, elle se laissa tomber sur une vieille souche, le regard perdu. Elle inspira fortement, et laissa échapper ce qu'elle retenait depuis des heures. Un hurlement inarticulé, bestial, puissant. Elle le répéta deux ou trois fois, brisant sa voix dans un râle qui se transforma en sanglot incontrôlé.

Tout cela, c'était sa faute. Elle, la sang de bourbe, la née Moldu, avait forcément provoqué cette guerre. Si elle était restée bien sagement chez ses parent, rien de tout cela n'aurait eu lieu n'est ce pas ? C'était elle, qui avait tué Fred, Rémus, Tonks et les autres... Elle plongea le visage dans ses mains, crispant les doigts dont les ongles griffaient sa peau déjà marquée des coups qu'elle avait reçu.

Redressant la tête, elle laissa couler ses larmes en silence, les yeux fixés sur ce qui semblait être un petit monticule de terre, à moitié emprisonné dans les arbres moussus. Elle regardait l'aurore poindre, la lumière peinant a vaincre l'épaisseur de forêt qui l'entourait.

Elle avait préféré fuir, elle s'était sentie si étrangère, encore plus que d'habitude, au milieu des Sorciers. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, se répétait-elle, fixant maintenant ses pieds. Elle se demanda même comment ses parents prendraient la nouvelle. Et les sorciers ? Faudrait-il qu'elle se plie aux même règles que les Cracmols, si elle décidait de retourner chez les Moldus ?

Elle secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Même pour fuir, il fallait qu'elle s'inquiète des règlements en vigueur.

Lorsqu'elle reposa les yeux sur le monticule de terre, son cœur manqua un battement. Le jour commençait doucement à triompher de l'obscurité, elle discernait un peu mieux la forme qui s'étalait entre les arbres géants. Non, elle devait rêver, ses yeux remplis de larmes devaient mal voir. Elle chercha un mouchoir dans ses poches, et malgré son air douteux, elle essuya les larmes qui troublaient sa vue. Elle serra les paupières et les rouvrit d'un coup.

- Merde... murmura-t-elle.

En fait de monticule de terre, il s'agissait davantage d'un dragon de taille respectable, lové dans le creux formé par un petit groupe d'arbre. Il devait dormir, ou, ésperait-elle, être mort. Elle ne voyait pas sa tête, et elle préférait cet état de fait. S'il n'avait pas bougé lors de sa crise d'hystérie précédente, il y avait peu de chance qu'il réagisse si elle partait discrètement, hein ?

Les yeux rivés sur la bête, elle se leva avec autant de discrétion qu'un chat. Elle contourna la souche à tâtons, respirant à peine. Elle allait tourner le dos au monstre, mais s'arrêta quelques secondes, plissant les yeux pour le détailler. Un doute venait de traverser son esprit. Cette couleurs claire, comme délavée par un long séjour en sous-sol, ne serait-ce pas le dragon aveugle de Gringott's ?

Et alors Hermione, ça change quoi, se rabroua-telle mentalement, tu ne va pas aller lui faire un câlin de remerciement ?

Comme s'il l'avait entendue, le dragon sembla émerger de ses songes. Il releva son énorme tête et ouvrit la gueule dans un bâillement profond. Il se releva étonnement vite pour un animal cloîtré pendant si longtemps, et, sous le regard horrifié d'Hermione, sorti du couvert des arbres pour profiter des premiers rayons du soleil.

Il est aveugle, pensa Hermione, si je ne bouge pas il ne devrait même pas me remarquer. Mais une petite voix qu'elle tentait de faire taire lu rappelait que les dragons ont un excellent odorat, il n'aurait sans doute aucun mal à repérer son odeur de sang, de sueur et de peur mélangés. Elle même se trouvait écœurante.

Plus le dragon avançait, plus elle se recroquevillait derrière la souche,dans l'espoir fou qu'il passerait à coté d'elle, sans qu'elle ait besoin de devoir partir en courant à partir d'une position aussi improbable, presque pendue par les bras au bois pourri tant elle se penchait en arrière.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur elle hésita entre fermer les yeux, hurler (très mauvais idée, Granger, se répétait-elle), et attendre, en apnée. Elle choisi cette solution, mais un craquement lugubre accompagné d'une odeur de pourri mit son plan à l'eau. Le morceau de souche où elle s'était accrochée comme une bouée de sauvetage venait de céder.

* * *

Histoire en cours d'écriture. Je ne suis pas contre un/une beta lecteur.

C'est ma première SS/HG, mais en grande fan de la catégorie, il fallait que je m'y essaye.

Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis constructifs, il y a longtemps que j'ai n'ai plus écrit :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hop hop, directement le chapitre deux, histoire de vous mettre dans le bain.

Actuellement, 12 chapitres écris.

* * *

Le temps était comme suspendu. Elle, tombée sur les fesses dans l'herbe humide de rosée, un morceau de bois pourri à la main. Lui, brusquement immobile, son regard étrange perdu dans le vide.

Il tourna finalement la tête dans sa direction, et elle vit ses narines se dilater. Il renifla l'air et brusquement, approcha son nez à quelques centimètres d'Hermione, manquant de peu le coup de boule le plus mémorable de l'histoire.

_C'est pas vrai_, pensa Hermione, _il fallait que j'aille précisément ici, à quelques mètres d'un dragon, comme si cette foret n'était pas assez grande, je ne suis qu'une_...

- Hagrid. Murmura le dragon, d'une voix rocailleuse, métallique.

Hermione resta interdite quelques secondes, le cœur au bord de l'explosion. Elle se reprit avec difficulté.

- Ha... Hagrid, vous voulez voir Hagrid ? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Il ne répondit pas, semblant un peu perdu, tournant la tête dans plusieurs directions, comme s'il cherchait sa route.

- Hagrid. Répéta t-il. Il la renifla à nouveau. Vous... à Gringott's ?

- Oui, gémit-elle, c'était nous à Gringott's.

Il sembla vaciller légèrement, et se laissa retomber dans l'herbe. Hermione s'approcha prudemment de sa tête,les yeux rivés dans les siens, si vides... Elle fixait leur couleur livide, glauque, se perdait dans les pupilles sans vie. Elle se senti tomber dans leur néant et ne pu retenir un petit cri lorsqu'elle se senti littéralement attrapée dans le regard du dragon.

Elle chutait dans un puits sans fond, hurlant de peur, avant d'atterrir sans grâce dans l'herbe de la même clairière, devant le même dragon. Elle se releva rapidement, paniquée. Minute, ce n'était pas le même dragon. Ou alors...

Au lieu d'un pâle reflet de lui même, il apparaissait dans la forme qu'il aurait toujours dû avoir : un dragon rouge vermillon, aux ailes puissantes, à la tête ornée de grandes cornes de gazelle, aux yeux d'un azur éblouissant. Merlin, les Gobelins l'avaient massacré, ce dragon, pensa-t-elle.

- Humaine, je te remercie de m'avoir sortie de Gringott's, prononça une voix aux accents bien plus féminins que ce à quoi elle se serait attendu.

- Euh... Eh bien, d'un coté, vous nous avez aidés aussi, répondit-elle, réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle. Nous étions en mauvaise posture.

- Humaine, vous m'avez permis de passer mes derniers instants libre, et de terminer ma vie comme il se doit, ajouta la dragonne, sans se préoccuper des paroles d'Hermione. Je dois voir... Hagrid.

Elle semblait prononcer ce nom comme phonétiquement, sans le comprendre.

- Ils m'ont dit, va voir Hagrid. Elle avait l'air absente, complètement perdue.

- Hagrid, oui, répondit Hermione, voulez-vous que je vous y conduise ?

- N... Non. Je suis mourante humaine, il est trop tard. Apporte lui... Là bas, indiqua la dragonne, à l'endroit ou elle était allongée avant le lever du jour.

Hermione ne voyait pas, mais elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord. La dragonne s'allongea complètement, sa respiration devant difficile et bruyante.

- Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda Hermione.

- Toi... Non, mais moi... Je vais te remercier, soupira la dragonne dans un dernier souffle.

Hermione se sentie éjectée de l'esprit du dragon, aveuglée par une brutale lumière rouge. Elle retomba encore une fois brutalement dans l'herbe, sur les fesses.

Elle commença a se relever péniblement, pensant que si elle n'avait pas le bleu le plus important de sa carrière sur le postérieur, elle aura bien de la chance. Elle avait du mal à se remettre debout, ce qui l'agaça.

- Eh bien quoi, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Ses jambes semblaient avoir perdu toute coordination. _J'espère que je ne me suis pas blessée en pleine forêt_, angoissa-telle. Elle remonta ses robes jusqu'au genou, et poussa un petit cri de peur.

Ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avaient disparu, lui laissant les pieds à l'air. Enfin, des pieds...

Deux pattes armées de griffes les avaient remplacés. Recouvertes d'une peau noire onyx, lisse et brillante comme un cuir épais et de bonne qualité. Elle regarda ses mains, qui étaient restées normales, pour son plus grand soulagement. Elle agrippa aux touffes d'herbe haute qui l'entouraient, et réussi enfin a se relever, manquant de marcher sur sa queue.

_MA QUEUE_ ? Hurla mentalement Hermione tournant ridiculement sur elle même pour regarder l'appendice nouveau qui lui pendait au bas du dos.

Elle regarda furtivement autour d'elle, mais à part la dragonne morte, il n'y avait personne. Elle passa ses robes par dessus sa tête, restant en t-shirt. La peau noire s'étendait du bout de ses griffes à, de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, sa taille. Elle alla chercher dans son sac de perles un petit miroir de poche qu'elle transforma fébrilement en une haute glace sur pied. Elle resta interdite à se fixer, bouche bée.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a fait, cette foutue bestiole ?! Hurla-t-telle, faisant s'envoler quelques oiseaux proches.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous, voila la suite... Deux chapitres encore une fois, les premiers étant relativement courts. Merci pour vos Review !

**alicia2312** : j'ai une dizaine de chapitres d'avance, la publication sera donc régulière, au moins au début :)

**noominaome** : La description arrive :). J'ai pris note de ta remarque, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour cette phrase qui m'a un peu donné de fil à retordre.

* * *

Ses jambes avaient visiblement été remplacées par de longues pattes de dragon, la faisant ressembler à un satyre épilé. Une longue queue terminée en fouet lui partait du bas du dos et se tortillait dans l'air de contrariété. Elle l'attrapa avec humeur, et tenta inutilement de tirer dessus pour la décrocher. Elle se tourna face au miroir pour se regarder sous toutes les coutures. A partir de la taille son corps semblait heureusement indemne, le noir se dégradant délicatement en sa pâleur habituelle. Son visage arborait l'incrédulité a plus totale, mais au moins elle avait échappé aux cornes, songea-t-elle. Elle se dandina nerveusement, tendit une jambe et écarta ses 3 orteils armés de griffes aiguisées. Un ergot tranchant se cachait sur la face intérieure un peu plus haut. Elle tenta quelques pas, mais passer d'une position plantigrade à... Ça, c'était compliqué. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur la pointe des pieds sur des chaussures à talons trop hauts. Elle se tenait cambrée pour garder un minimum d'équilibre, mais commençait à pouvoir aligner quelques pas sans risquer de se retrouver le nez dans l'herbe.

Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Plus question d'aller chez les Moldus dans cet état, on l'enverrait immédiatement dans un cirque. Elle ramassa ses robes et les enfila, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher ses pieds. Elle regarda désespérément autour d'elle, et se rappela sa promesse au dragon. Elle se dirigea en trébuchant et en pestant à haute voix vers le couvert des arbres.

Au milieu des racines de l'un d'entre eux, elle repéra immédiatement ce qui pouvait concerner Hagrid, et ne pu retenir une grimace de dégoût. Elle ramassa l'œuf, aussi outrageusement vermillon que l'était sa mère. Il devait peser 20 bons kilos, mais elle remarqua qu'elle le soulevait comme une plume. Elle le fixa d'un œil mauvais quelques instant, avant de murmurer :

- Toi, tu vas me devoir une fière chandelle.

Pendant qu'elle traversait la forêt en direction du château, elle réfléchissait aux suites à donner à cette... Malédiction. Peut être que le professeur McGonagall pourrait inverser le sort ? Elle l'espérait. Elle trouva tout de même un avantage à ses griffes, elle pouvait accrocher efficacement la terre humide et moussue, et une fois la coordination correcte trouvée, elle s'en sortait plutôt pas mal.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à proximité de la cabane de Hagrid, elle ajusta sa cape et sa robe de façon à dissimuler sa transformation.

- Hagrid ? Appela-t-elle en frappant à la porte.

- Hermione ! Rugit joyeusement un Hagrid visiblement légèrement éméché, en ouvrant la porte. Entre donc prendre un verre !

Elle acquiesça et s'assit à la table du demi-géant, pendant qu'il pleurait et riait à la fois, revenant sur cette terrible nuit... C'en était trop pour Hermione, elle le coupa sans ménagement en sortant l'œuf dissimulé dans une cape roulée en boule et le posa sur la table.

- Hermione, murmura Hagrid, brusquement désaoulé, mais où as tu déniché ça ?

- Dans la foret, il y a un dragon mort, et il y avait ça à coté, mentit-elle. Hagrid, tu es conscient qu'il faut que tu le transmette à Charlie pour qu'il s'en occupe ? Ajouta-t-elle d'un air entendu.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr répondit-il, un sourire immense sur ses lèvres. Où est le dragon ?

Elle lui expliqua aussi clairement que possible la localisation de la clairière, et refusa son invitation à prendre un verre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'est voir McGonagall.

Elle traversa prestement la pelouse, et aperçu son professeur de métamorphose sur le perron. Elle était en pleine discussion avec Slughorn, et semblait contrariée.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un y aille ! S'exclama-t-elle

- Écoutez Minerva, bien que je ne puisse que croire Harry, il est hors de question que j'aille récupérer ce...

- Je ne vous permets pas Horace ! Le portrait d'Albus m'a tout confirmé, Severus ne mérite pas de pourrir la bas !

- Allez-y vous même alors !

- Je ne peux pas, je dois attendre les envoyés du ministère, il faut transférer les blessés a Sainte Mangouste et...

- Laissez, Professeurs, je vais aller chercher Rogue, coupa Hermione, s'interposant entre eux.

Slughorn souffla d'impatience et retourna à l'intérieur, laissant les deux femmes seules. Hermione se s'enroula dans sa cape, essayant tant que possible de masquer ses pieds.

- Vraiment, Miss Granger, ne devriez vous pas plutôt vous reposer … ?

- Vous avez raison, on ne peut pas le laisser là bas. Je vais passer par le saule cogneur, ce sera plus rapide. Il mérite bien de revenir à Poudlard.

- Bien, hum. Quand vous reviendrez... Amenez le dans la première salle de l'aile est. Précisa McGonagal, l'air tendu.

Hermione acquiesça, devinant que les morts devaient y être isolés, et fit volte face, en direction du saule menaçant au loin.


	4. Chapter 4

Pourquoi s'était-elle proposée ? Pensa-t-elle. Son instinct de Saint Bernard ne lui avait-il pas joué suffisamment de tours pour les 10 ans à venir ?_ Je le ramène, et je ne lâche plus Minerva jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrange cela_, se jura-t-elle en lançant un regard mauvais à ses pieds. Son assurance s'effilochait à mesure qu'elle avançait dans le tunnel. Elle n'avais jamais vraiment vu de cadavre, encore moins seule. Elle allait le faire léviter, et c'est tout. Recouvert, sans doute, décida-t-elle. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la maison, elle lui sembla encore plus délabrée que la vieille. Les grincements du bois étaient menaçants. Son cœur battait fort alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce ou gisait Rogue. Le sol était couvert de sang, elle poussa un petit cri en le sentant sous ses pieds nus. Elle baissa les yeux vers son ancien professeur.

Il était effondré sur lui même dans une attitude désarticulée si éloignée de ce qu'elle lui connaissait. Ses yeux entrouverts, fixaient un point situé quelque part derrière elle. Son cou était une charpie, poisseux de sang coagulé. Elle chercha des yeux de quoi le couvrir, mais à part le mobilier défoncé, rien ne pouvait lui être utile. En soupirant, elle ôta sa cape, et s'approcha du corps. Elle fixait les yeux morts, en frissonnant. Ça n'avait rien à avoir avec le dragon du matin, cet homme elle l'avait connu, haï souvent, respecté parfois. Plus elle avançait, plus elle avait l'horrible sensation que l'homme la suivait des yeux comme ces tableaux Moldus donc le regard glace le sang. Elle n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres, elle allait poser la cape sur l'homme lorsqu'un horrible frisson glacé lui parcouru l'échine, provoquant un fouettement de queue violent qui la surprit. Elle recula vivement, posa la main sur sa bouche, retenant une envie de vomir soudaine, mêlée d'un sanglot étouffé.

- Non, non... Merde Rogue, c'est pas vrai, vous êtes vivant...

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, alors qu'elle réalisait que les yeux de l'homme la suivaient bien. C'était léger, a peine perceptible, mais c'était bien le cas... Elle attrapa une planche qu'elle posa par terre, bien décidée à allonger son professeur dessus pour le faire léviter plus facilement.

- Professeur, je suis désolée, pleura-t-elle, je ne savais pas...

L'homme ne pouvait répondre, son regard était fixe, mais elle aurait juré qu'il avait levé les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. La baraque grinça encore, dans un couinement aigu, suivi de craquements forts. Hermione s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa avec mille précautions du coté droit, essayant de l'allonger sans aggraver la blessure béante de son cou. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne pesait rien.

- On va se dépêcher, Professeur, dit-elle en se reprenant, cette cabane me semble sur le point de...

Elle le jeta presque au sol, face contre terre, et essaya de protéger sa tête avec son corps alors qu'une partie de la cabane s'effondrait sur eux.

Le bruit était assourdissant, la poussière s 'était levée en un nuage étouffant, ça n'en semblait plus finir. Hermione serrait Rogue de toutes ses forces. Elle hurlait de terreur, en sentant d' énormes morceaux de bois lui tomber dessus, mais elle semblait ne pas en souffrir, ce qui l'étonnait. Peut être que le bois pourri ne pesait plus rien, essayait-elle de se rassurer.

Quand le bruit se calma enfin après d'interminable secondes, elle se redressa lentement, repoussant les débris qui la recouvraient. Elle regarda le corps étendu de son ancien professeur. S'il avait survécu à cela, il pourrait remercier les Dieux, pensa-t-elle. Elle débarrassa son dos d'une poutre, qu'elle eu du mal à déplacer. Elle le retourna avec précautions et chercha dans ses yeux une lueur de vie. Elle fut soulagée un instant, il avait fermé les paupières et elle voyait qu'il les gardait crispées. Comme s'il souffrait effroyablement. Merde Hermione, réveille-toi, il va mourir, se rabroua-t-elle.

Elle sorti sa baguette, et lança un sort de lévitation sur la planche où reposait Rogue. Mais un craquement sinistre lui fit interrompre rapidement son geste. La planche est pourrie elle aussi, pensa-t-elle, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Elle regarda désespérément par la fenêtre éclatée, et un petit sourire passa sur son visage. Elle envoya rapidement une petite loutre argentée vers le château, lui murmurant de se dépêcher. Elle se retourna vers Rogue, qui maintenait une expression figée de crispation.

- Professeur, je pense que vous allez me haïr pour ce que je vais faire, annonça-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui, se pencha et l'attrapa sous les bras, le soulevant le plus régulièrement possible, essayant ne pas faire pencher sa tête sur son cou ouvert. Même debout, même transformée, elle restait bien plus petite que Rogue, et elle se trouva vite gênée par les longues jambes de l'homme. Il n'y avait qu'une solution. Elle le positionna comme un bébé, la tête contre son épaule, et enroula sa queue autour de ses jambes raides, et les releva. Elle constata avec soulagement qu'elle avait la force de le porter, même s c'était particulièrement inconfortable.

- Si vous en sortez vivant, je vous autorise à m'ôter autant de points que vous le voudrez, marmonna Hermione, la respiration gênée par le poids mort qu'elle portait.

Elle avança d'un pas, lentement, pour s'assurer de sa prise, mais le plancher grinça d'une manière particulièrement menaçante. Elle se crispa, Elle refit un pas, puis un autre, doucement, jusqu'à atteindre avec soulagement le tunnel du Saule Cogneur. Elle dû le traverser en crabe pour éviter de cogner son professeur contre les parois. Elle voyait la lumière approcher, salvatrice, une boule d'angoisse commençant à serrer sa gorge. Comment allait-elle cacher son petit problème aux autres, maintenant qu'elle avait alerté le château avec son patronus ?

Lorsqu'elle émergea du tunnel, elle fut rassurée de voir McGonagal et Madame Pomfresh à quelques mètres, qui l'attendaient. Les deux femmes, elles, ne purent masquer leur étonnement.

- Miss Granger, qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda McGonagal, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Elle fixait la longue queue noire enroulée autour de Rogue, dont les jambes avaient accroché le bas de la robe d'Hermione, révélant ses griffes, sa peau noire...

- Je vais bien, professeur, répondit Hermione, un peu essoufflée. Lui c'est autre chose, ajouta-t-elle en hochant la tête en direction de l'homme.

Madame Pomfresh lui intima l'ordre de la suivre au château. Heureusement, elle ne croisèrent personne, et elles s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans une salle vide. Minerva ferma la porte à clé, pendant que Madame Pomfresh faisait apparaître un lit d'hôpital ou Hermione pu enfin déposer Rogue.

Severus Rogue agonisait dans la cabane hurlante depuis des heures. Il se sentait geler et raidir de minute en minute, bientôt son sort de stase ne lui permettrait que d'assister impuissant au phénomène si intéressant de rigidité cadavérique. Il avait abandonné toute idée d'être secouru depuis l'aube, si quelqu'un avait voulu encore de lui vivant, il serait déjà venu. Que ce soit Potter ou … Il ne préférait pas savoir. Il commençait à voir des ombres et des lumières papillonner devant ses yeux, qui fixaient le même nœud de bois depuis qu'il avait livré ses souvenirs à l'élu. Sa vision se troublait de plus en plus, il avait cru voir passer une forme humaine. Sa tête bourdonnait affreusement. Merlin, que ça cesse, que je meurs enfin... Songeait-il.

Soudainement, une ombre avait obstrué son champ de vision. C'était flou, mais il devinait une haute stature sombre. Pitié, implora-t-il, pas lui...

- Non, non... Merde Rogue, c'est pas vrai, vous êtes vivant...

La voix était lointaine, étouffée. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le langage d'un Mangemort. L'un deux aurait vérifié son état à coup de pieds dans les côtes, ou avec un bon vieux sortilège.

- Professeur, je suis désolée...

Ah, donc un élève. Une élève, d'après le larmoiement. Pas une Serpentard, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pris la peine de venir récupérer un cadavre inutile. Pas une Poufsoufle, ils avaient trop peur de lui. Une Serdaigle ? Mmmh, peut être. Gryffondor ? Merlin non, pitié. Il se senti déplacé, avec ménagement certes, mais la douleur de la morsure du serpent lui aurait arraché des hurlements s'il avait seulement pu utiliser ses cordes vocales. Quand il fut jeté au sol, et écrasé par l'inconnue, il aurait préféré s'évanouir immédiatement. Heureusement, les nombreux chocs qui le secouèrent quelques secondes plus tard lui firent cette faveur.

Lorsqu'il émergea enfin, il était allongé dans un lit. Il ne réussissait même pas a ouvrir les yeux, il semblait complètement paralysé. Seules ses oreilles lui apportaient la preuve qu'il était bien vivant. Il entendait des femmes discuter près de lui dans un brouillard un peu lointain.

- Il s'est lancé un sort de stase, commenta Mme Pomfresh. Il est dans un sale état, j'hésite à le toucher, j'ai peur d'aggraver les choses...

- Arthur Weasley a dû être recousu à la façon d'un Moldu, quand Naguini l'a mordu, répondit Minerva McGonagal.

- Sa jugulaire est broyée, la trachée semble touchée... Il va falloir que je demande de l'aide à Sainte Mangouste, impossible de le déplacer.

Severus Rogue sentait ses doigts glacés toucher à sa plaie béante. Il aurait voulu repousser la Médicomage, hurler, mais il était complètement impuissant.

- Il y a autre chose on dirait, murmura Mme Pomfresh. Il l'entendait marcher rapidement autour de lui. Miss Granger, a-t-il reçu des débris de la cabane ?

Granger ? C'était Granger qui était venue le chercher ? L'insupportable Miss Je-sais-tout ? Si seulement l'infernal trio pouvait le laisser en paix...

- Oui, madame, mais les morceaux n'avaient pas l'air lourd... Répondit la jeune fille.

- Ma chère, votre évaluation semble biaisée par votre... Changement, intervint McGonagal. Vous avez porté Severus sans difficulté, ce n'est pas à la portée d'une élève de 18 ans.

- Mon changement, grogna Hermione, j'aimerai bien l'enlever...

Son changement ? Qu'est ce que cette insupportable gamine avait bien pu encore provoquer ? Il entendit Mme Pomfresh annoncer qu'elle partait demander conseil à Sainte Mangouste et une porte se refermer doucement.

- Miss Granger, j'ai bien peur que... Votre état ne reste permanent. Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler des Wyrmides ? Demanda Minerva.

- Des Wyrmides ? Non professeur.

- C'est une légende, basée sur des faits réels. Un histoire pour enfant en quelque sorte. Mais lorsque je vous ai vue sortir avec Severus... Je pense que le doute n'est pas permis. Hagrid m'a raconté votre trouvaille de ce matin, ajouta-t-elle, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

- Une histoire... Je commence à en avoir assez, de ces contes qui s'avèrent réels ! s'emporta Hermione. Continuez, Professeur, excusez moi. Ajouta-t-elle un ton plus bas.

- Eh bien, l'histoire se passe en Suède, au 12eme siècle, où les habitant d'un village ont caché un groupe de Suédois à museau court. Ils étaient poursuivis par un Moldu chasseur de dragons. Pour remercier les villageois, la matriarche leur a offert ce qu'on appelle « l'Accord du Wyrm ». Une petite partie des pouvoirs des dragons, s'accompagnant d'une mutation physique. Ils se renommèrent « Wyrmides » et furent longtemps réputés pour leurs pouvoirs puissants, surtout dans le domaine médical. Ils finirent pas se raréfier au fil des siècles, puis disparaître. Mais on désigne encore un bon Médicomage comme « touché par les Wyrm ». Leur sang coule encore dans les veines de certaines familles, les historiens l'ont prouvé. Miss Granger, même si vous ne le prenez pas encore comme tel, vous avez reçu une grande faveur...

- Faveur ? Mais enfin regardez moi Professeur, je suis monstrueuse !

Severus entendit son ancienne élève sangloter d'énervement. Elle avait bien raison cette gamine, que les contes de fées restent donc à leur place. Il sombra doucement dans le sommeil, bercé par les bourdonnements de voix des deux femmes.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous !

noominaome : On va voir si cela va être utile :p

Merci à tous pour vos review, et sans attendre, la suite.

* * *

Hermione, assise sur le large bord de fenêtre de la chambre, fixait d'un air absent le Médicomage dépêché par Madame Pomfresh recoudre son ancien professeur. Ses gestes étaient peu précis et il hésitait beaucoup, mais petit à petit, la charpie se refermait. Elle voyait la poitrine de Rogue se soulever profondément. Ils avaient découpé ses robes et sa chemise, et sa peau blanche, comme de porcelaine éclatait étrangement. Elle le voyait faire une courte inspiration, puis expirer longuement. Une fois, deux fois... Elle se mis brusquement debout, une angoisse terrible naissant dans son esprit.

Elle s'avança au niveau de la tête de Rogue et regarda ses lèvres immobiles et livides. Troisième mouvement de respiration.

- Il hurle... Les mots étaient sortis d'eux même, comme une simple constatation. Il hurle, professeurs ! Annonça-t-elle plus fort. Faites quelques chose !

Madame Pomfresh rejoint Hermione, et elle resta quelques instants à observer son patient.

- Sa stase a lâché ! Merlin, il est conscient. Dieu sait depuis quand. Severus je suis désolée, nous allons devoir terminer comme cela. La médisorcière attrapa la main de l'ex-Mangemort. C'est bientôt terminé, tiens bon.

Hermione fut surprise du ton maternel de la sorcière, mais elle pensa qu'elle avait dû récupérer Rogue dans de bien mauvais états au cours de ses années de fréquentation de Voldemort.

- Vous voyez, Hermione, votre problème peut avoir quelques avantages, commenta McGonagal avec un demi sourire.

- Vous pensez que cela à avoir avec... Elle baissa les yeux, gênée.

- C'est certain ma petite, interrompit Madame Pomfresh. Une telle empathie est rare.

Hermione regarda Rogue. Elle voyait, ou devinait plutôt, qu'il crispait son visage dans une grimace de douleur. Mais si elle détournait les yeux quelques secondes, elle le voyait simplement immobile, sans expression.

Le Médicomage avait terminé son travail de cousette. Il salua les femmes, et quitta la pièce, accompagné de Minerva.

- Severus on va pouvoir calmer cette douleur, annonça Madame Pomfresh, lâchant sa main.

Elle apporta un pot rempli d'une pâte verdâtre , et en appliqua généreusement sur la plaie recousue qui suintait encore légèrement. Elle enroula ensuite des bandes de lin autour de son cou.

- Il va falloir lui faire absorber une potion de régénération sanguine, dit-elle, aidez moi Miss Granger.

Hermione se raidit, mais approcha.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tenez lui la tête, doucement, pas trop en arrière, qu'il ne s'étouffe pas. Severus, avale et ne fais pas l'enfant, si tu m'entends...

Hermione avança au niveau de la tête de Rogue, et après avoir hésité quelques secondes, elle attrapa sa tête pour la soulever légèrement. Elle senti ses cheveux humide de transpiration, sans doute provoquée par la torture d'être recousu à vif. Madame Pomfresh apporta une espèce de grosse pipette, et après avoir prélevé de la potion dans le bocal, en fit absorber par petites quantité à l'homme. Elles passèrent un bon quart d'heure à lui administrer sa potion. Une fois la tâche accomplie, Hermione retourna à son bord de fenêtre pendant que la médisorcière amenait une chaise à côté du lit de l'homme étendu. Minerva McGonagal les rejoints quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se tourna vers Hermione :

- Miss Granger, ne devriez-vous pas rejoindre vos amis ? Ils vont bientôt partir, vous êtes invitée chez les Weasley, j'imagine. Demanda Minerva.

- J'aimerais rester à Poudlard, Professeur, répondit Hermione, gênée. Je... Je pourrais aider pour les blessés ?

Minerva la considéra quelques instants, avant de répondre.

- Miss, vous devriez vraiment quitter cet endroit... Il n'y aura personne pendant plus de deux mois ici... Les blessés vont partir à Sainte Mangouste ou dans leur famille.

- Je _veux_ vraiment rester ici. S'il n'y a personne, cela m'arrange à vrai dire. J'ai besoin de calme après... Tout ça.

Elle était restée assise sur le bord de fenêtre, les pieds cachés sous sa robe, enroulée dans sa cape. Minerva resta quelques instants en silence, avant d'échanger un coup d'œil discret vers Mme Pomfresh.

- Miss Granger... Le château est en ruine, nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail avant qu'il soit de nouveau fréquentable pas les élèves...

- Je ne partirais pas ! S'écria Hermione. S 'il le faut j'irais dans la foret, mais je ne quitterais pas Poudlard !

- Minerva, elle peut rester m'assister pour Severus, intervint Madame Pomfresh.

Les deux femmes restèrent quelques instants à se faire face en silence. Minerva pinça les lèvres avant de hocher la tête.

- Bien, restez si vous le voulez, Hermione. Il est cependant hors de question que vous retourniez dans la tour de Gryffondor. Rusard m'a fait le compte rendu des dégâts, et les parties hautes du château vont avoir besoin d'un bon coup de baguette pour se remettre. Nous vous trouveront bien une pièce, en attendant.

- La salle d'à coté sera parfaite, Minerva, glissa Madame Pomfresh, indiquant une porte dans le fond de la pièce. Si elle veut m'aider... Autant qu'elle soit à proximité.

McGonagal semblait contrariée, mais acquiesça. Hermione se leva, et accompagna les deux femmes dans la salle adjacente.

Elle était relativement vaste, mais encombrée de divers mobiliers de bureau. Des tables, des centaines de chaises empilées sur une hauteur vertigineuse. Des armoires, des tableaux noirs...

- Commencez donc à nettoyer ce capharnaüm, Miss Granger, nous allons nous occuper de la chambre de Severus, ordonna McGonagal.

Hermione hocha la tête en silence, pendant que les deux femmes repartaient dans la chambre d'hôpital improvisée. Elle s'attela a la tache, commençant par faire sortir le mobilier encombrant par la fenêtre, haute et large par bonheur. Le bazar s'empilait sur la pelouse à grands coups de sortilèges de lévitation rageurs. Elle se sentait bouillir de colère, prête a exploser. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle restait à Poudlard, alors qu'est ce qui clochait ? Une fois l'espace libéré, elle entreprit de nettoyer la crasse qui recouvrait le sol et les murs. Elle mourrait de chaud, transpirait, soufflait, mais refusait obstinément d'ôter sa cape, ou sa robe. Rester en pantalon... Non, c'était impensable. Après deux bonne heures, elle contempla son ouvrage. La pièce était enfin vide, décrassée, et révélait un espace plutôt agréable, aussi grand que le dortoir qu'elle devait normalement partager avec ses camarades. Une seconde porte auparavant masquée par une armoire devait rejoindre le couloir. Les murs étaient d'un brun rouge sombre, le parquet de bois grinçait chaudement, pas comme l'avait pu faire le bois pourri de la cabane hurlante. Elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre nichée dans le mur, qui se perdait en hauteur vers le plafond voûté. Le soleil au zénith brillait d'une lumière vive, qui lui fit plisser les yeux. Elle allait rejoindre McGonagal et Madame Pomfresh, lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix. Elle traversera rapidement les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la chambre voisine et découvrit Harry et Ron qui discutaient avec leur directrice de maison. Le rouquin se jeta presque sur elle.

- HERMIONE ! McGonagal nous dit que tu veux rester ici cet été ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, où étais-tu depuis ce matin ?

- DEHORS ! Rugit Madame Pomfresh, Où vous croyez vous ?

Elle les poussa presque dans la nouvelle chambre d'Hermione, Minerva derrière eux. Elle ferma la porte.

- Beau travail Miss Granger, mais je doute que Rusard soit ravi de devoir rentrer tout ceci à nouveau... Commenta-t-elle en montrant du doigt le mobilier déposé sans ménagement sur la pelouse.

- Je l'aiderai, professeur, promis Hermione. Ron, s'il te plaît, essaie de comprendre. J'aimerais vraiment rester ici...

- Tu dis des bêtises Hermione, viens avec nous au Terrier, Harry vient, lui. répliqua le rouquin en prenant son ami à parti.

Harry regarda Hermione quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés. Elle était bizarre, ainsi momifiée dans une cape, légèrement recroquevillée sur elle même.

- Tu vas bien, Hermione ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je vais bien Harry, répondit Hermione en insistant sur le _bien. _J'ai besoin de calme, tu comprends ?

- Au calme, à côté de Rogue ? Coupa Ron, agressif.

Hermione se senti à nouveau bouillir, mais fit ce qu'elle pu pour rester maître d'elle.

- Je l'ai trouvé ce matin, Ron, je l'ai ramené, et je dois avouer que son sort me préoccupe légèrement. Vois-tu, j'ai comme un sentiment de gratitude envers lui, je me demande bien pourquoi. Son ton avait perdu plusieurs degrés en devenant ironique, et n'importe qui aurait senti la menace. Mais pas Ron Weasley.

- Et alors, tu l'as ramené, ça suffit largement ! Viens avec nous et laisse ce salopard avec les Médicomages !

McGonagal avait eu un grognement désapprobateur en entendant l'insulte. Harry s'était exclamé « Ron ! » avec un expression de profonde déception. Mais Hermione fut bien plus expressive qu'eux. Elle franchit le mètre qui la séparait de Ron d'un grand pas, et le saisit par la chemise. Elle était plus petite que lui, bien sûr, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de le pousser violemment vers la porte qui donnait dans le couloir. Pendant qu'elle avançait, le forçant à reculer, elle prononça d'une voix sourde :

- Je t'interdit d'insulter cet homme, tu m'entends ? Jamais tu ne lui arriveras à la cheville, Monsieur j'abandonne mes amis en pleine guerre... Sors !

- Hermione... couina Ron d'une voix tremblante, je...

- SORS ! Hurla-t-elle.

Ron ouvrit précipitamment la porte et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Hermione tremblait de rage, les poings crispés. Elle aurait pu le frapper, mais elle s'était contenue. Elle tournait le dos à Harry et McGonagal, et resta immobile lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son ami s'élever.

- Hermione, je te comprends tu sais. Je pense que moi aussi, j'aimerais parfois rester un peu seul... Il s'approcha d'elle, dans son dos. Fais ce qui te semble le mieux. Et si tu souhaites aider Rogue eh bien... Sache que je te soutiens. Je serais incapable de le soigner mais... Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais moi signe.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes, et se jeta presque dans ses bras pour y pleurer de tout son soûl.

- Oh Harry... Ron est un imbécile. J'en ai assez de lui, de ses gamineries.

- Je sais Hermione. Je pense que nous sommes tous un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment... Il la serra dans ses bras. Repose-toi. Je t'écrirais rapidement, tu me répondras ?

Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la main.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en reniflant. Tu me manque déjà Harry. Et... désolée pour Ron, je crois que la fatigue me fait perdre les pédales.

- Je vais vous accompagner Potter, il faut que je parle à Molly, intervint McGonagal en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon. Miss Granger allez donc voir Rusard, qu'il vous aide à trouver quelques meubles utilisables. Et à ranger... ce que vous avez déménagé.

Hermione hocha la tête et fit un sourire d'au revoir à son ami.

Minerva et Harry traversèrent les couloirs en silence, mais devant la Grande Salle, elle s'arrêta.

- Potter, ne laissez pas votre amie seule. Même si vous êtes séparés, ne l'oubliez pas, c'est important pour elle. Ne faites pas l'erreur de l'abandonner, elle pourrait ne pas s'en remettre.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a, Professeur ? demanda le garçon. Elle est... différente, nerveuse, on dirait un animal blessé. Il laissait enfin voir l'inquiétude qui le rongeait depuis qu'il avait revu son amie.

- Je ne dirais rien à sa place, laissez lui le temps. Mais rassurez-vous, nous gardons un œil sur elle.

Il hocha la tête, et entra dans la grande salle.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous !

Sockscranberries : Héhé, tu vas trop vite en besogne :)

Amazonelo : Heureuse que tu suives ma fic !

Merci à tous les reviewers, et sans plus attendre, la suite. (je posterais plus tôt demain, j'essaierais de le faire chaque matin.)

* * *

Hermione contempla sa nouvelle chambre. Elle avait récupéré son lit et sa table de nuit du dortoir, sous les sifflements désapprobateurs de Rusard. Un bureau et un vieux fauteuil, de ceux qui sont si confortables tant ils sont défoncés, des tapis et une bibliothèque chinés dans les salles inoccupées emplissaient chaudement l'espace. Elle résista à l'envie d'allumer la cheminée pour parfaire le décors. Elle prévoyait d'aller dévaliser la bibliothèque si tôt qu'elle pourrait, réalisant son vieux rêve de lire tous les livres de Poudlard. Elle songea qu'il lui faudrait trouver des rideaux. Elle rit intérieurement. C'était une drôle d'impression de créer son univers dans l'école. Si éloignée de la furie de la veille, si... Normale et en même temps déplacée.

Elle frappa à la porte qui la séparait de la chambre de Severus Rogue, madame Pomfresh l'invita a entrer. Hermione fut éblouie par le changement de la pièce. Finie, la salle de classe sombre, la Médicomage l'avait métamorphosée en une chambre d'hôpital claire et propre.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle, approchant une chaise du lit de son professeur.

- Voyez-vous même, répondit la Sorcière, avec une grimace gênée. Il est toujours inconscient, mais la potion de régénération sanguine fonctionne.

- Vous me demandiez s'il avait reçu un choc ce matin ?

- Je pense qu'il a subi des lésions de la colonne vertébrale, oui, Miss Granger.

Hermione lança un regard horrifié sur l'homme allongé. Mais Madame Pomfresh la rassura rapidement.

- C'est soignable, Miss, ne vous inquiétez pas. Long, douloureux sans doute, mais soignable.

- J'aurais eu du mal à l'imaginer en fauteuil roulant, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

- Mmmh, il va devoir passer par cette phase, la contredit la médisorcière. Même avec les bonnes potions, une telle lésion ne guérit pas facilement.

Madame Pomfresh posa un regard inquisiteur sur Hermione.

- Vous avez mangé aujourd'hui Miss ? Voulez vous que je demande quelque chose aux elfes de maison ?

Hermione accepta, et elles s'installèrent à une table, sous la fenêtre de la chambre. Le soleil se couchait, se reflétant sur l'immense lac. Elles mangèrent dans un silence fatigué.

- Miss Granger, voulez vous m'aider à donner sa potion à Severus ? Demanda Madame Pomfresh en se levant.

- Bien sûr.

- J'aimerais lu donner un anti-douleur, mais il ne semble pas avoir récupéré suffisamment de volume sanguin.

Hermione regarda le visage de l'homme.

- Il est encore très pâle, oui. Mais il semble plus serein que ce matin, son visage est moins crispé.

La Sorcière lui sourit en faisant un signe affirmatif de la tête. Elle lui firent absorber une dose comme quelques heures plus tôt.

- Merci, Miss Granger, merci beaucoup.

Hermione la salua et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle prit une serviette et une chemise de nuit, et se rendit à une des salles de bain du rez de chaussée. Elle tourna les multiples robinets de la baignoire grande comme une piscine, et pendant que l'eau coulait à torrent, elle fit face au grand miroir qui couvrait tout un pan de mur. Elle ôta sa cape, laissa tomber sa robe au sol. Elle resta quelques instant en t-shirt et pantalon à se regarder avec une expression dégoûtée. Lentement, elle enleva tous ses vêtements. Elle était monstrueuse, comment en douter ? Cette peau si noire jurait avec sa teinte naturelle d'un blanc laiteux et doux. Ces jambes fines, fuselées, trop longues pour sa taille. Ces serres de rapace, agressives, si inhumaines... Cette queue, sans doute le pire, le plus visible, si animal. Elle soupira profondément, et se décida à entrer dans l'eau. Elle nagea quelques instants, avant de faire la planche. Comme si elle agissait de manière indépendante, sa queue commença à onduler, la propulsant doucement. Hermione se crispa et s'agrippa au bord de la baignoire. Elle s'y accouda, et pleura, la tête contre ses poings serrés.

Hermione s'éveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Elle garda longtemps les yeux ouverts, rivés sur le haut plafond, immobile dans son lit. Elle entendait un tintement d'objets dans la pièce à coté. Madame Pomfresh devait avoir besoin d'aide, pensa-t-elle, trouvant enfin la motivation pour se lever. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de Rogue, elle trouva la médisorcière en train de faire la toilette de son ancien Professeur. La femme s'affairait avec un gant et une bassine d'eau savonneuse, frottant son corps nu si pâle. Hermione rougit violemment, et s'excusa misérablement en repartant dans sa chambre.

- Restez ici Miss Granger, l'apostropha-t-elle, recouvrant prestement la nudité de l'homme.

Hermione revint dans la pièce à contrecœur, regardant obstinément par la fenêtre.

- Regardez le, s'il vous plaît. Ce n'était pas un ordre, pas explicitement, mais Hermione savait que ce n'était pas un souhait anodin.

Elle lança un regard rapide, avec une grimace de gêne. Madame Pomfresh secoua la tête.

- Miss... Hermione écoutez moi. Commencez donc par enlever cette cape, vous avez l'air ridicule à vous cacher ainsi. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre.

Hermione leva les yeux vers elle, sentant une boule d'angoisse grossir dans sa gorge

- Ne me poussez pas à vous l'enlever de force, ajouta la Sorcière avec un demi-sourire. Vraiment, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrons collaborer efficacement si vous vous enfermez dans ce cocon.

La jeune fille finit par céder, déposant sa cape sur le bord de la fenêtre. Elle se tortilla, se recroquevilla un peu, et baissa la tête.

- Bien, c'est déjà mieux. Aidez moi donc à terminer les soins.

Elles changèrent le pansement de son cou, lui administrèrent sa potion de régénération sanguine et terminèrent la toilette de l'homme, Hermione regardant résolument ailleurs.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Hermione ?

- Il à l'air bien, madame, Répondit-elle, sur la défensive. Elle avait horreur d'être considérée comme un diagnostique ambulant.

- Appelez moi Poppy, Hermione. Pouvez-vous être plus claire ?

- Il ne souffre pas physiquement, mais il a l'air contrarié. Presque en colère, à vrai dire, soupira Hermione.

- Alors il va bien, Commenta Poppy avec un sourire. Je serais complètement rassurée lorsque sa mauvaise humeur réapparaîtra. Je vais vous laisser, je dois aller aider les autres à remettre Poudlard debout.

- Voulez-vous de l'aide ?

- Restez avec lui. Prévenez moi s'il y a du changement.

Hermione se retrouva seule avec Rogue. Le voir ainsi allongé, comme l'ombre de lui même, la gênait affreusement. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi à le fixer sans rien faire. Elle parti dans sa chambre fouiller dans son sac de perle et en sorti le premier livre qu'elle trouva. Elle s'installa sur le bord de la fenêtre de la chambre du malade, au soleil.

- Alors professeur, connaissez-vous l'histoire de Poudlard ? Demanda-t-elle à l'homme inconscient.

Et elle entama le premier chapitre à voix haute et claire.

Trois jours passèrent ainsi, entre soins, lecture et solitude entrecoupée de repas avec quelques professeurs. La reconstruction avançait bien, le Ministère ayant envoyé quelques personnes en renfort. Mais Hermione soupçonnait le château de se réparer seul, elle en était sûre. Elle restait enfermée avec Rogue la journée, cachée aux yeux étrangers, ne se permettant de sortir qu'après le dîner. L'état de l'homme restait stable. Elle aimait à penser qu'il appréciait sa lecture, mais ça, elle ne le saurait que lorsqu'il se réveillerait enfin.

Madame Pomfresh entra dans la chambre en saluant d'un geste la jeune sorcière. Elle s'était habituée à entendre sa voix lire d'abord l'Histoire de Poudlard, puis quelques emprunts à la bibliothèque, dévalisée une fois que Madame Pince lui en avait laissé l'opportunité. Elle prépara de quoi faire les soins du sorcier, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, elle se figea, manquant de lâcher la bassine qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Rogue était réveillé. Il n'avait pas bougé, mais ses yeux entrouverts regardaient vers la fenêtre, qu' Hermione avait élue comme perchoir. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle l'observait, il lui lança un regard froid, mais bien vivant.

- Heureuse de te revoir parmi les vivants, Severus, murmura Poppy.

Hermione sursauta, et lança un regard horrifié vers l'homme. Il était bien réveillé. Il restait immobile, raide, mais son visage exprimait une colère que seul un vivant peut montrer en fixant Poppy.

- Voyons cela. Hermione, approchez.

Elle posa son livre et s'avança avec une réticence non dissimulée. La médisorcière lança quelques sorts de diagnostique sous le regard noir de son patient.

- Oui Severus, moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir. Tu peux lever les bras ?

Il soupira et s'exécuta, avec quelque difficulté, levant légèrement un bras après l'autre.

- Les pieds ? Mmmh, vu ta tête, je dirais que non. As-tu mal ?

_- Non_. Il avait répondu dans un murmure à peine audible, juste un peu d'air qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il se raidit, visiblement très contrarié.

- Ne fais pas d'effort pour parler, tu auras tout loisir de m'insulter dans quelques jours. Tu as eu chaud, mon garçon. Hermione, aidez moi à le relever.

Hermione aurait préféré fuir. Mais elle approcha, tremblante, et avança les mains vers les épaules de Rogue. Lorsqu'elle les touchèrent, elle reçu comme une décharge et faillit le lâcher. Mais elle se contrôla, et le redressa, l'appuyant sur une pile d'oreillers ajoutés par Poppy.

- Tu veux manger ?

Il hésita quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête d'un air résigné.

- Je vais te chercher quelque chose de léger en cuisine.

Poppy sortit de la pièce, laissant Hermione seule avec son ancien professeur. Elle se tenait à hauteur de son épaule, figée comme une souris devant un chat. Rogue regardait simplement devant lui, sans expression particulière sur le visage. Il restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, avant qu' Hermione se décide à fuir vers la fenêtre. Il la suivit du regard en silence, pendant qu'elle ramassait le livre abandonné sur la table. Il l'observa triturer la couverture de l'ouvrage, les lèvres pincées de gêne. Il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds une demi-seconde. C'était vrai, Granger était devenue Wyrmide, il ne l'avait pas rêvé dans sa semi conscience des derniers jours. Hermione sentit ce regard furtif, la brûlant presque tant elle ne le supportait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais retint un commentaire désobligeant. Severus sourit intérieurement : il conservait un peu de pouvoir de dissuasion malgré son impotence temporaire. Poppy revint dans la chambre, un bol de soupe posé sur un plateau. Lorsque Hermione la vit décidée à donner la becquée à Rogue, elle ne put se forcer à rester plus longtemps. Elle s'excusa et fuit dans sa chambre, fermant la porte prestement.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour !

Chapitre matinal, on s'installe tranquillement dans l'histoire :)

Merci pour les reviews, ca me fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Juillet arriva. Hermione était au bord de la crise de nerf. La lettre de Harry et Ron traînait sur son bureau depuis deux jours. Elle l'avait à peine lue, refusait d'y répondre. Elle passait le plus de temps possible dans sa chambre, n'en sortant que pour aider Poppy dans les soins de Rogue. Là encore, elle était murée dans un silence impénétrable. Elle voyait la médisorcière lui lancer des regards inquiets. Elle voyait l'homme l'ignorer de son mieux. Elle entendait le silence gêné lorsqu'elle entrait dans la grande salle dîner avec les quelques professeurs restés. Elle regrettait amèrement son idée de rester à Poudlard. Elle n'imaginait même pas ce que donnerait le retour des élèves à la rentrée... Minerva lui avait annoncé qu'elle pourrait passer son année d'ASPIC, avec Harry, Ron et les autres. Revoir ses amis, ne plus revoir les disparus ? Elle pleurait souvent, la nuit, la tête dans son oreiller de peur que Rogue l'entende.

- Hermione, je vais prendre quelques jours de congé.

La jeune fille manqua s'étouffer en entendant l'annonce de Poppy, pendant le dîner dans la grande salle.

- Et le professeur Rogue, qui va s'en occuper ?

- Mais vous ma chère. Sa plaie est en bonne voie, pour le reste... Il ne faut que du temps. Vous ne serez pas livrée à vous même, j'ai prévenu Sainte Mangouste, un Médicomage passera chaque jour.

- Je ne pourrais pas...

- Mais bien sûr que si Miss ! Tout ce que vous avez à faire, vous l'avez déjà fait et...

- Je ne pourrais pas rester seule avec lui !

Hermione s'était levée, prête à quitter la table.

- Miss Granger, asseyez-vous, l'arrêta Minerva, une main amicalement posée sur son bras.

Elle obéit à contrecœur, et cacha son visage dans ses mains, prête à craquer.

- Hermione, je pense au contraire que ce serait bénéfique pour vous. Et pour Severus.

- Il ne me regarde même pas, il ne me parle pas, professeur. Comment est ce que cela pourrait être bénéfique ? Cracha Hermione, le visage rougi des larmes qui coulaient silencieusement.

- Et n'est ce pas ce que vous voulez ? Qu'on ne vous regarde pas, qu'on ne vous parle pas ? N'est ce pas ce que vous recherchiez ici ? Severus aussi, je pense, ne demande qu'a être tranquille. Il est dans le même état que vous, vous avez dû vous en rendre compte.

Non, Hermione ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Elle resta silencieuse, pendant que Minerva poursuivait :

- Il ne cherche pas à s'en sortir actuellement. Il reste passif. Voyez-vous, il a suivit un but, un seul pendant près de vingt ans. Maintenant, il attend. Et je pense que vous pourriez l'aider à voir les choses autrement.

- Vous voulez dire, que je vais tellement l'agacer qu'il finira bien par se lever et partir en courant ? Répliqua amèrement Hermione.

- Eh bien, ce serait déjà un grand pas en avant.

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air résigné. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser quoi que ce soit à Minerva. Où irait-elle si elle devait quitter Poudlard ?

Elle entra dans la chambre de Rogue, chargée d'un plateau repas. Il ne réagit pas, l'expression indéfinissable. A part le visage et les bras, le reste de son corps restait immobile. Son cou était encombré d'un pansement épais, et son dos et ses jambes étaient paralysés. Hermione imaginait bien que l'homme supportait difficilement cette invalidité, mais elle supportait encore moins son obstination à l'ignorer. Elle posa le plateau sur la table à roulette et l'avança à portée de Severus. Il fixait obstinément le mur droit devant lui. Elle soupira et alla se placer à ses pieds, en plein dans son champ de vision.

- Poppy prend quelques jours de congé, professeur. Et j'ai la charge de m'occuper de vous. Mettons nous d'accord, voulez vous ? Je ne suis pas enchantée de devoir vous servir de nourrice, pas plus que vous ne l'êtes de m'avoir dans les parages. Mais soyons clairs, je ne vous laisserais tranquille que lorsque vous tiendrez sur vos deux jambes.

Severus fronça les sourcils, pinça les lèvres, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Vous pouvez manger seul ? Demanda Hermione, essayant de masquer l'inquiétude de sa voix. Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas nourrir Rogue à la main.

_- Oui, Granger, je peux manger seul_. Sa voix était à peine un murmure, mais le ton sarcastique était bien revenu.

- Très bien.

Hermione alla chercher un livre dans sa chambre et revint s'installer sur le bord de fenêtre, baigné de la lumière orangée de soleil couchant. Rogue mangea sans un mot. Seul le tintement des couverts qu'il maniait encore avec difficulté rompait le silence. Lorsqu'il repoussa la table à roulette, Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Il regardait de nouveau droit devant lui, immobile.

- Vous voulez un livre professeur ? Ou quelque chose ?

Il tourna les yeux vers elle, et desserra légèrement les lèvres. Mais il sembla stoppé dans son élan, et appuya sa tête contre les oreillers en soupirant. Hermione se tourna dans sa direction.

- Professeur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, et Hermione comprit. Il n'avait sans doute pas encore la force pour tenir un livre, qu'il devrait tenir haut pour compenser la rigidité de son cou.

- D'accord... Une préférence pour le titre ?

_- La Gazette, si vous l'avez. _Répondit-il, amer_._

Hermione hocha la tête et se leva. Elle continuait à recevoir la Gazette du Sorcier, depuis qu'elle s'était abonnée en 5eme année. Lorsqu'elle récupéra les quelques numéros sur sa table de nuit, la lettre abandonnée de Harry lui revint en mémoire. Elle l'attrapa rapidement et revint auprès de Rogue, en approchant une chaise.

- Harry m'a laissé un message à votre attention, voulez vous l'entendre ?

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, mais fit un léger mouvement de la main pour l'encourager à lire.

- « Dis à Rogue que je le remercie. Qu'autant que lui, je ne souhaite évoquer les souvenirs qu'il m'a montré. Ce serait ridicule de m'excuser sans doute, mais malgré tout, dis lui bien que je suis désolé. J'espère qu'il va se remettre. »

_- Ridicule_, commenta Rogue.

- Il n'a jamais été doué pour l'écriture. Mais je sais qu'il est sincère.

_- Je ne veux pas d'excuses, ni de remerciements, Granger._

- Ah oui ? Eh bien, vos allez être servi. La gazette vous a dédié une éloge mortuaire, répondit Hermione d'un ton sec.

Elle attrapa le numéro du lendemain de la bataille qui titrait « LA FIN DE CELUI DONT ON PEUT ENFIN PRONONCER LE NOM ! »

- Voulez-vous entendre le résumé de votre vie de héros ? Voulez-vous voir ? Elle se leva brusquement et ouvrit en grand la double page qui le concernait. Sa queue fouetta nerveusement l'air, mais elle l'ignora.

Rogue affichait un regard oscillant entre la colère et l'étonnement, mais fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle lui exhiba les photos de lui. Où la gazette avait-elle pu trouver une image de lui datant de plus de 20 ans ?

_- Granger, est ce que vous allez finir par vous calmer_ ? Murmura Severus, une pointe de menace dans la voix.

- Me calmer, vous plaisantez ?

Elle jeta le journal sur la chaise, et fit face à l'homme, les poings sur les hanches, dans une parfaite imitation de Molly Weasley.

- Est ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous ne m'avez même pas remerciée de vous avoir sorti de là ? Savez-vous que si Harry n'avait pas révélé votre secret devant tout le monde, vous y seriez encore, ou pire, à Azkaban avec les autres ?

_- Granger..._

- On me laisse seule avec vous, qu'est ce qui arriverait si vous aviez un problème ?

_- Granger, il ne m'arrivera rien._

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? Elle fit un geste d'agacement de la main, avant de lui tourner le dos. Vous auriez préféré que je ne vous sorte pas de là bas, n'est ce pas?

_- Allez-vous m'écouter, Granger ? Allez vous finir par cesser cette crise d'adolescente ?_ Étrangement, le ton de Rogue s'était légèrement adouci.

- Adolescente ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir vieilli de 20 ans, lâcha Hermione en se laissant tomber sans grâce sur la chaise.

_- Granger, il ne m'arrivera rien. Minerva et Poppy savent parfaitement ce qu'elles font. Avez vous lu quelque chose concernant... Votre état nouveau ?_

- Non. Je... je ne me sens pas prête à … à accepter la chose.

_- C'est dommage. Pour une fois votre exécrable manie de vouloir tout savoir sur tout aurait pu vous servir. Ce n'est pas pour rien, que mon sort vous est paru soudainement intéressant. Votre état semi draconien modifie votre comportement. C'est léger, mais à voir vos crises de nerf, vous battre contre ces changements ne fait qu'aggraver les choses._

Il s'interrompit, fatigué par cette longue phrase. Il respirait rapidement, presque comme un chien qui halète.

Hermione le regarda, inquiète. Il transpirait, quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front. Elle pinça les lèvres , et se leva chercher une bassine d'eau propre et une éponge. Lorsqu'elle revint à ses côté, il la défia du regard, un sourcil levé. Elle soupira, et trempa l'éponge dans l'eau fraîche. Lorsqu'elle commença à passer délicatement l'éponge sur son visage, il ferma les yeux, penchant légèrement la tête en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes. Hermione sourit de le voir se laisser un peu aller, lâcher prise.

- Je suis désolée Professeur. Je devrais vous aider, pas risquer d'aggraver vos problèmes avec les miens. Après tout, je suis vivante, je vais bien, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Oubliez tout ça.

Elle l'essuya délicatement avec une serviette et resta quelques instants à le regarder en silence. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, leurs regards se croisèrent, mais ni Rogue ni Hermione ne fuit.

_- Informez vous, Granger. Comprenez, acceptez. Et filez, maintenant._

- Bonne nuit, monsieur.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous ! 7h30, c'est l'heure du nouveau chapitre.

noominaome : pour l'instant j'ai de l'avance, je peux me permettre de publier régulièrement. J'ai 16 chapitres écrits, d'à peut près 2000/3000 mots. C'est assez court, donc j'essaye de compenser par des mises à jour rapides. Merci pour ton suivi en tout cas, j'essaie d'enlever les fautes de frappe (et corrections fantaisistes d'open office oO) du mieux que je peux.

* * *

Hermione entra dans la baignoire géante, entourée d'une mousse dense parfumée à la rose. Sur le tas de vêtements à côté du lavabo, trônait un livre d'histoire de la magie datant de plusieurs siècles. Madame Pince l'avait retrouvé dans les rayonnages beaucoup trop rapidement pour être naturel. Minerva avait dû l'avertir de le mettre de côté, au cas où la jeune fille se décide enfin. Elle se mit sur le dos, et après une courte hésitation, donna un coup de queue pour se propulser légèrement en arrière. Mais elle évalua mal sa force, et manqua se cogner contre la paroi. Elle s'agrippa au bord, et songea qu'elle ferait mieux de faire ses essais dans le grand lac.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, elle eu un mouvement de recul. Une haute silhouette se tenait en plein milieu de la pièce, masquée par un tissu. Elle approcha avec précaution, et tira doucement sur le tissu, révélant un grand miroir. Encadré d'argent, avec des pieds du même métal finement ciselé. Le verre était légèrement piqué, sans doute devait-il être ancien. Elle fit le tour de l'objet, émerveillée par la réalisation si parfaite. Mais lorsqu'elle vit son reflet, une ombre passa sur son visage. Avant d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet elle lança un regard sombre sur le miroir, qu'elle avait entièrement recouvert de son tissu protecteur. Qui avait pu lui faire cette mauvaise farce ?

Au matin, après son petit déjeuner avalé en vitesse dans sa chambre, Hermione prit le livre d'_Histoire de la Magie du 5eme au 16eme siècle_, bien décidée à le lire sur le bord de la fenêtre de son professeur dès qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'elle. Elle entrouvrit la porte qui séparait les deux chambres, mais arrêta son geste, entendant des voix. Elle jeta un œil discret. Il n'était pas seul, un homme se tenait au coté de Minerva, et ils discutaient avec Severus.

- On ne peut pas vous cacher éternellement, Severus. Il faudra bien qu'on annonce un jour que vous avez survécu, dit Minerva.

_- Annoncez ce que vous voulez, ça ne m'intéresse pas_, répondit Severus d'une voix ennuyée.

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur Rogue. J'hésite entre vous emmener à Sainte Mangouste pour être sûr que vos soins se passent bien, et vous laisser ici, à l'abri.

_- Ça va, Ripley, je survis. Il est hors de question que j'aille dans votre Hôpital._

- On pourrait éventuellement vous assigner un garde, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, répondit le dénommé Ripley, un grand blond aux cheveux courts d'une trentaine d'années. Ses traits lui rappelaient la famille Malefoy, ce qui fit frissonner Hermione.

- Croyez-moi, Richard, il est très bien ici, insista MacGonagal. Pour ce qui est du démenti de sa mort... Je pense que nous ne pouvons plus attendre. Mais il ne faut pas laisser entendre qu'il est ici.

- Je vois. Je pense que Kingsley Shackelbot doit être consulté avant de prendre la décision finale.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec lui ce midi. Confirma Minerva. Severus, es-tu d'accord ?

Hermione entendit Rogue soupirer et il fit un petit hochement de tête résigné.

- Poppy Pomfresh n'est plus à Poudlard, qui a reprit les soins ? Demanda Ripley, d'un ton inquisiteur.

- Une personne tout à fait qualifiée, vous pouvez me croire Richard, assura Minerva.

- Oui ? Eh bien j'aimerais la voir, il faut que je discute avec elle.

Hermione mis la main devant sa bouche pour retenir une exclamation de peur. Hors de question qu'elle se montre devant un inconnu. Minerva allait répondre, mais elle fut coupée par une réplique acide de Rogue.

_- Elle n'est pas ici, Ripley, et tu n'aurais sûrement pas le temps d'attendre son retour. Tu as tant à faire dans ton mouroir. _

- Toujours aussi aimable, hein ? Enfin, faites ce que vous voulez. Je vous enverrais une infirmière demain matin. Répondit le Médicomage avec un petit sourire.

Hermione referma doucement sa porte. Aurait-elle préféré que Rogue parte à Sainte Mangouste ? Sans doute les choses auraient été plus simples pour elle. Mais elle se serait alors trouvée sans but, comme lui. Elle ne voulait pas finir dans son état, perdu dans ses souvenirs à fixer un point imaginaire droit devant.

Elle hésita longuement avant de se décider à le rejoindre. Elle s'assura qu'il était bien seul, et poussa la porte avec le plus de naturel possible.

- Bonjour, professeur.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle, et lui fit un simple signe de tête en réponse. Il la regarda déposer son livre sur le bord de la fenêtre. Elle gardait son éternelle robe noire, qui traînait jusqu'au sol. Elle attachait sa crinière indomptable en une queue de cheval lâche et basse, qui lui tombait au bas du dos, presque à la naissance de sa queue de lézard, qu'elle cachait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il pouvait la voir parfois, lorsqu'elle s'énervait et qu'elle fouettait brusquement comme un chat en colère. Lorsqu'elle s'installait sur le bord de la fenêtre, adossée au mur, sa robe laissait entrevoir ses pieds, noirs et brillants. Ses griffes acérées. Il la voyait froncer des sourcils lorsqu'elle sentait son regard, mais elle ne disait rien.

- Professeur ? Je peux ouvrir la fenêtre ?

Sa voix semblait inquiète, elle avait dû répéter sa question. Se maudissant intérieurement, il fit « oui » de la tête.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Ou est ce que je peux...

_- Lisez donc votre bouquin, Granger, cessez de me materner._

- Je suis là pour ça, et vous n'avez encore rien vu, dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Il lui lança un coup d'œil surpris, mais elle ne le regardait plus. Elle était déjà plongée dans son livre. Elle consultait l'index, avant de tourner les pages frénétiquement, plusieurs fois. Elle lut quelques passages, et Rogue la voyait entrouvrir la bouche d'étonnement, ou ses épaules se soulever avec une grimace de doute. Ce petit jeu l'amusait, mais il essayait de rester discret, l'observant les yeux mi-clos.

- Vous pensiez vraiment ce que vous m'avez dit ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Severus ouvrit les yeux et leva un sourcil.

_- Si vous pouviez être plus claire..._

- Que je vous aurais laissé la bas, si je n'étais pas devenue Wyrmide.

_- C'est une possibilité. Mais vous êtes une Gryffondor. Les actes irréfléchis sont votre fort._

- N'essayez pas de m'énerver, ou je vous jette dans le lac. Je ne plaisante pas, Ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'ombre d'un rictus sarcastique. Cette histoire est démente ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_- De quelle partie parlez-vous, au juste ? _Soupira-t-il.

- Que mes actions sont dictées par cette transformation. Selon _Malakras Fordragon, _un Wyrmide sent la maladie, et est attiré par elle. Je n'ai pas été « attirée » j'ai juste entendu MacGonagal et Slughorn parler de vous.

_- Vous prenez la chose au pied de la lettre. Mais cela reste tout de même proche de la vérité. Peut être qu'il exagère, peut être qu'il y plusieurs Wyrmides différents. Vous êtes la première depuis au moins 300 ans, alors les comparaisons sont difficiles. Il n'empêche que vous avez vu que j'étais vivant, ce qu'un autre sorcier n'aurait pu voir qu'en vérifiant avec un diagnostique. Vous m'avez entendu hurler alors que j'étais muet. Il est indéniable que vous avez hérité d'une empathie bien supérieure._

- Vous pensez que cela joue sur mon caractère aussi ?

_- Granger, vous sortez à peine d'une guerre, vous subissez un « cadeau » dont vous vous seriez bien passée. Et oui, je pense qu'un Wyrmide risque d'en souffrir peut être davantage qu'un humain. Il s'est déroulé une bataille ici, vous ressentez sans doute les douleurs qui s'y sont passée, même si vous n'en n'êtes pas pleinement consciente._

Hermione accusa le coup. Elle caressait distraitement les pages usées du livre, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Vous auriez préféré que je vous laisse la bas professeur ? Demanda-t-elle a brûle pourpoint.

Elle chercha à accrocher le regard de Rogue, sans succès. Il tourna légèrement la tête à l'opposé de la fenêtre, évitant la bataille.

- Je ne vous reposerais pas la question. Je suis désolée, n'allez pas vous faire mal, vous avez le droit de ne pas me répondre.

_- Cessez d'être désolée, Granger._

Sa voix était très faible, rocailleuse. Hermione se leva, et appela un elfe de maison. Elle lui demanda du thé et du cake aux fruits. Lorsqu'il revint avec un plateau débordant de nourriture, elle le plaça sur la tablette à roulette et l'approcha du lit de Rogue. Elle coupa quelques tranches de cake, et servit deux tasses de thé. Elle transforma l'une en mug, plus facile à tenir pour lui, et le lui tendit. Lorsqu'elle croisa enfin le regard de son professeur, elle vit qu'il avait les yeux légèrement rougis. Sa main trembla, faisant tinter sa tasse contre la soucoupe. Il ne dit rien, mimant à peine un léger « non » muet sur ses lèvres. Elle laissa faire.

Ils sirotèrent ainsi en silence de longue minutes. Hermione avait peur, de cette peur de mère devant son enfant gravement malade.

Elle l'observa avec un peu plus d'attention. Il avait repris quelques couleurs depuis la nuit ou elle l'avait ramené, exsangue. Mais il restait très pâle. Il avait maigri, alors qu'il était déjà d'une corpulence fine. Ses joues étaient légèrement creusées, et son nez proéminent semblait encore plus gros qu'avant. Ses cheveux noirs étaient aplatis par la position allongée.

- Est ce que votre pansement a été changé aujourd'hui, professeur ? Demanda-t-elle.

_- Richard Ripley est venu toute a l'heure, vous souvenez-vous ? _Le ton était sarcastique, mais une ombre de sourire effleura ses lèvres. _En tant que Médicomage en chef de Sainte Mangouste, il doit être capable de changer un emplâtre._

Hermione rougit.

- Pardonnez-moi... Désolée... Ah ! Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que m'excuser pour mon indiscrétion, monsieur, paniqua-t-elle. J'avoue que j'étais une peu inquiète, j'ai entendu quelques mots et je voulais m'assurer que vous ne risquiez rien. Merci de m'avoir évité un interrogatoire. Ajouta-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Severus ne répondit pas, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses oreillers, fatigué par la discussion. Elle le regarda s'endormir, un des rares moments où ses traits perdaient leur sévérité rigide. Elle débarrassa la table et sorti de la chambre, pour rejoindre les cuisines. Allongé dans son lit, Severus entrouvrit les yeux. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. Mais c'était trop tard. Hermione Granger ne le lâcherait plus.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous. Il vous est déjà arrivé d'écrire juste par ce que vous aveiz la phrase finale en tête ? C'est affreux.

Raspoutine66 : c'est corrigé, je pensais avoir réussi à enlever tout ce qu'open office décide de corriger, mais il y a parfois des ovnis qui se promènent encore. N'hésitez pas si vous en croisez un.

noominaome : Ah le fameux merci, il se fera attendre. Je ne prends pas mal les remarques, pas de soucis.

Shadock et Zeugma : Merci pour vos reviews :).

* * *

Une infirmière passait chaque matin, pour s'occuper du pansement de Severus. Elle lui faisait également prendre ses potions et lui faisait une toilette sommaire. Il était rassuré que cette tâche n'incombe pas à Hermione, il en aurait été affreusement gêné, bien plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. La jeune fille restait obstinément cachée dès qu'elle sentait qu'il n'était pas seul, tolérant seulement les professeurs de Poudlard. Enfin, un jour, l'infirmière annonça que les pansements étaient terminés. La plaie était refermée, laissant une cicatrice énorme, comme une étoile à larges branche, dont une remontait jusqu'à sa joue. Son dos récupérait lentement. Il ne pouvait qu'à peine bouger les pieds, et les sensations étaient encore confuses, mais il était sur la bonne voie. Il ne conserverait qu'une anémie chronique d'après Ripley, et sans doute une modification de sa voix. Il parlait encore très bas, mais au moins, il était compréhensible.

Les journaux avaient fait leurs choux gras de l'annonce de sa survie. Hermione lui avait lu les articles, qui selon les jours, passaient de l'éloge au doute. Dans le dernier numéro, Rita Skeeter remettait clairement en doute l'honnêteté de l'homme. Severus avait vu Hermione entrer dans une colère noire lorsqu'elle avait lu l'accusation de traîtrise.

- Elle insinue carrément que vous avez lancé un sort de confusion sur Harry, ou que vous avez modifié vos souvenirs ! S'était-elle écrié.

_- Granger, je me fiche de ce que cette femme peut écrire, ce n'est pas important._

- Pas important ? Si vous êtes caché ici, il y a bien une raison non ?

_- Ceux qui pourraient en vouloir à ma vie n'ont pas besoin de ce torchon pour me rechercher._

- Qu'ils viennent, je les attends, avait-elle répondu hargneusement en jetant le journal au loin après l'avoir roulé en boule.

Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, ce jour là. Oui, si quelque ancien partisan de Voldemort venait défier une Wyrmide, il risquerait d'être surpris.

Août approchait à grand pas, et la chaleur commençait à être pesante pour Hermione. Rogue la voyait lutter contre la température dans sa robe noire. Elle avait abandonné le rebord de fenêtre la journée, préférant se replier à côté de lui. Elle regardait parfois dehors, vers le grand lac, avec une expression d'envie. Mais elle tournait alors la tête dans sa direction, ses grands yeux bruns croisant les iris d'onyx, et elle souriait, comme si elle s'excusait.

- Professeur, voudriez-vous sortir dans le parc ? demanda-t-elle, un matin.

_- Et comment ferions-nous, Granger, vous comptez me porter sur vos épaules ?_ Répondit-il, levant les yeux de son livre.

- Je pourrais très bien le refaire, je vous signale. Ou alors, vous pourriez utiliser le fauteuil roulant que Poppy a amené hier en rentrant.

Elle pointa du doigt l'objet du délit à coté du lit de Severus, caché sous un tas de draps. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour qu'Hermione ne le remarque pas, mais c'était raté. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de les fermer.

- Arrêtez de faire ça.

Il rouvrit les yeux et la regarda.

- Arrêtez de fuir. Dites -moi seulement que vous ne voulez pas, je ne vais pas vous forcer.

_- Très bien, je ne veux pas sortir, Granger. Allez donc gambader si ça vous chante_. Son ton était agressif, et elle ne comprenait pas ce qui le provoquait.

- Comme vous voulez. J'ai une autre idée, de toute façon. Et cette fois vous n'aurez pas le choix. Savez-vous que vous ressemblez à une serpillière sale ? Les infirmières ne vous lavent-elle jamais les cheveux ?

_- Vous ne vous êtes pas regardée,_ répliqua-t-il, regrettant rapidement sa phrase. _Je parle de vos cheveux_, ajouta-t-il plus doucement, voyant le visage de la jeune fille se décomposer.

Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure en silence, mais Rogue savait qu'elle était en colère. Il hésita à s'excuser, mais il savait que pour tout ce qui touchait son physique, il était inutile d'essayer de la raisonner. Elle se considérait comme un monstre, et sa gaffe risquait d'anéantir le peu de confiance en elle qu'elle avait avec lui.

- Vous savez quoi ? Je pense qu'il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Cela fait trop longtemps que vous stagnez ici.

Elle débarrassa le fauteuil roulant du tas de draps, et l'approcha plus près du lit. Severus se crispa, les doigts serrant les draps.

_- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas sortir, Granger._

- Qui parle de sortir ? Vous allez prendre un bain, ça vous fera le plus grand bien, répondit-elle sèchement.

_- Vous plaisantez ? _Répondit-il, sidéré.

Elle se planta devant lui, et tendit les bras, prête à l'aider à descendre du lit.

- Est ce que j'en ai l'air ? Décidez-vous, ou je vous sort de force.

Severus finit par céder, et s'accrochant difficilement à elle, se laissa glisser dans le fauteuil. Elle l'installa du mieux qu'elle pu, et se mit en route. Elle poussa la porte de la salle de bain qu'elle utilisait chaque soir, et commença à faire couler l'eau. Elle avait laissé son professeur au bord de la baignoire et attendait que le niveau de l'eau monte. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur le carrelage rose qui entourait le bassin.

- Vous pensez que je suis un monstre ?

Il la regarda. Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux, ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement.

_- Non Granger vous n'êtes pas un monstre._

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui en retenant un sanglot.

- Vous avez tort.

Il la vit avec horreur commencer à ôter sa robe noire. Heureusement, elle s'arrêta là, et resta en t-shirt et short court. Elle était tournée vers le miroir qui surplombait le lavabo, appuyée à celui-ci elle fixait son reflet d'un œil mauvais. Rogue la voyait enfin sans son cocon noir. Non, elle n'avait rien d'un monstre. Sa chute de rein était même plutôt agréable à regarder, même avec une longue queue noire en plus. Ses jambes étaient longues et fines, et même si les griffes étaient plutôt impressionnantes, la peau noire et veloutée devait être douce au toucher. Il baissa les yeux, essayant de décrocher son regard d'elle.

Elle alla fermer les robinets et approcha le fauteuil des marches qui permettaient de descendre dans l'eau. Elle en descendit quelques unes, de manière à avoir de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Elle se tourna vers Severus et l'entoura de ses bras, doucement. Il resta quelques secondes interdit, puis se décida à faire de même. Elle le souleva sans difficultés, et recula, l'entraînant dans l'eau jusqu'à perdre pied, et pouvoir nager grâce à sa queue. Severus était presque allongé sur elle, les bras autour de son cou. Face à face, ils évitaient soigneusement de se regarder. Ses doigts se prenaient dans l'épaisse chevelure de la jeune fille. Elle desserra sa prise et enleva délicatement les bras de l'homme, gardant ses mains dans les siennes. Il avait à peine pied, la pointe de ses orteils frôlant le carrelage du fond. Elle le lâcha et nagea un peu autour de lui, pendant qu'il profitait de sa première station debout depuis un mois. Le tissu noir de son pyjama lui collait à la peau, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il avait l'impression de léviter dans l'eau fraîche, si bienvenue après les chaudes journées passées dans un lit. Il pouvait à peine bouger les jambes à l'air libre, la manœuvre était encore plus difficile dans l'eau. Il ne pouvait compter que sur ses bras, et il commença rapidement à fatiguer. Hermione le rejoint lorsqu'elle le vit perdre la régularité de sa nage, luttant pour ne pas s'enfoncer trop dans l'eau. Elle lui prit une main et le rapprocha du bord, ou il s'appuya, reprenant son souffle. Il se reposa quelques secondes, avant de sentir quelque chose de froid lui couler sur la tête. Hermione lui avait versé une bonne dose de shampoing sur les cheveux, et elle posa la bouteille sur le bord devant ses yeux avec un sourire d'excuse. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de commencer à lui masser le crane pour faire mousser le produit. Elle observa le résultat et l'aida à se pencher en arrière pour se rincer. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les enlever de ses yeux, et regarda Hermione. Elle le fixait sans expression particulière, et il l'interrogea silencieusement en levant un sourcil. Elle sourit et lui tendit les mains pour le ramener aux marches. Il n'avait plus la force de s'accrocher à elle, alors elle le pris dans ses bras du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Sa tête tomba presque contre son épaule, dans le creux de son cou. Elle sentait sous souffle lui chatouiller la peau. Elle le déposa dans son fauteuil, et lui lança en sortilège de séchage. Elle essora ses propres cheveux, sans les sécher, pour profiter de la fraîcheur de l'eau plus longtemps. Elle ramassa sa robe et hésita à la remettre. Elle la jeta finalement sur son épaule. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir, elle contrôla d'abord si personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir. Elle avait peu de chemin à parcourir, mais elle le fit le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois revenue dans la chambre, elle commença par changer les draps et les oreillers de Rogue. Elle le réinstalla ensuite confortablement, et s'assit sur sa chaise, à ses côtés. Elle le regarda dormir une partie de l'après midi.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il la vit assise au bureau qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Elle était occupée à écrire sur un parchemin, et d'après le regard dont elle gratifiait le papier, cela ne l'enchantait gère. Il remarqua qu'elle avait ré-enfilé sa robe noire. Il se racla discrètement la gorge. Hermione releva la tête.

- Vous voulez manger professeur ? Demanda-t-elle.

_- Du thé suffira._

- Vous ne voulez rien de plus consistant ? Il faudrait vous remplumer un peu.

_- Merci Nanny Granger, ça ira._

Elle sourit, et appela un elfe de maison. Elle lui demanda en plus du thé un petit quelque chose de plus nourrissant. Elle retourna à son parchemin après avoir servi Rogue, mâchant distraitement son sandwich au rosbif. Elle soupirait nerveusement, agitant sa sa plume d'agacement. Severus posa son mug de thé sur sa table à roulettes.

_- Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive ? _Demanda Severus, passablement gêné par la nervosité de la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire à Harry, répondit-elle agacée. C'est son anniversaire, et à part le lui souhaiter, je sèche. Vous me voyez lui dire « Au fait, j'ai pris un bain avec Rogue. » ?

Severus paru très mal à l'aise. Il baissa la tête et évita son regard.

- Non, attendez... Je n'aurais pas dû dire les choses comme ça, s'excusa-t-elle.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il soupira et essaya de l'éloigner d'un geste nerveux de la main.

- S'il vous plaît, professeur.

Il s'obstina à tourner la tête loin d'elle, et ferma les yeux.

- Rogue, arrêtez ça merde ! S'énerva Hermione en saisissant le visage de l'homme entre ses mains.

Il rouvrit les yeux, choqué par l'expression vulgaire de la jeune fille et le contact violent.

- Je vous interdit d'avoir honte de ce que je fais pour vous. Ce n'est ni déplacé, ni sale, ni aucune de ces bêtises. Dit-elle la voix légèrement tremblante.

Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. Elle se senti perdre pied dans les profondeurs d'onyx de ses pupilles, et le lâcha. Elle se redressa et le regarda, être perdu dans ce qui semblait être une réflexion intense. Lorsqu'il desserra enfin les lèvres, ses mots étaient soigneusement pesés.

- J_e n'ai pas honte de vous, Granger. Mais s'il vous plaît, choisissez mieux vos expressions à l'avenir. Et... Ne soyez donc pas si vulgaire._

Elle hocha la tête, souriant aux derniers mots qu'il avait prononcé.

_- Et pour votre problème, vous n'avez qu'a insister lourdement sur l'aspect scolaire de votre vie. Il sera largement rassuré._

- Feriez-vous de l'humour, professeur ?

_- Pas du tout, je suis parfaitement sérieux. _Répondit-il en replongeant dans son livre.

Elle rit doucement en secouant la tête, et coucha sur le papier l'idée de Rogue.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjours à tous,

Merci pour les reviews, et pour la peine un chapitre de plus !

* * *

Août était arrivé. Hermione continuait ses séances de piscine avec Rogue, et il commençait doucement à récupérer l'usage de ses jambes. Elles étaient encore trop faibles pour le porter, mais il pouvait au moins se glisser seul dans son fauteuil, et allait prendre ses repas dans la Grande Salle. Minerva avait été enchantée de le voir arriver, accompagné d'Hermione. Une fois qu'ils furent installés et servis, la nouvelle directrice entama son interrogatoire.

- Alors, comment se passe ta convalescence Severus ?

_- Bien Minerva, comme tu peux le voir, s_oupira-t-il.

- J'ai appris que Miss Granger te faisait nager chaque jour. C'est une technique de soin Moldue, c'est bien cela ?

Hermione manqua s'étrangler avec ses petits pois. C'était évident, que MacGonagal fût au courant. Les Directeurs de Poudlard avaient toujours eu cette manie. Elle était sûre que le château lui même leur racontait tout. Elle répondit la tête basse, les yeux plongés dans son assiette.

- Oui professeur. Cela permet de récupérer une bonne solidité musculaire sans la pression du poids du corps sur la zone blessée.

- Ce n'est pas utilisé chez les sorciers, et c'est bien dommage. Vous devriez en parler au Médicomage en chef de Sainte Mangouste, Miss Granger.

- Euh... Si j'ai l'occasion un jour, pourquoi pas, répondit Hermione.

- Que comptez-vous faire après vos ASPIC ?

Hermione savait que MacGonagal ne posait pas cette question par hasard. Poppy l'inondait déjà de sous-entendus chaque jours.

- Je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment me lancer dans la MédicoMagie, professeur.

- Oh. Eh bien, sachez tout de même que si cela vous intéresse, Madame Pomfresh serait enchantée de vous prendre sous son aile.

Hermione hocha la tête en silence. Elle y avait déjà réfléchi. Mais si elle devait ressentir autant d'empathie pour tous ses patients, elle deviendrait sans doute folle rapidement. S'occuper de Rogue lui plaisait, mais elle se sentait dévorée de l'intérieur par un besoin d'être sûre qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne souffrait pas, qu'il mange, et toutes ces choses. Sitôt qu'elle essayait de penser ou faire autre chose, une petite voix en elle la rappelait à l'ordre.

- Severus, accepterais-tu de reprendre tes fonctions ?

Hermione releva la tête, et fixa Rogue, la bouche entrouverte. Il croisa son regard un instant, avant de répondre.

_- Hors de question Minerva. Vous me voyez enseigner en fauteuil à une bande de singes écervelés _?

- A vrai dire, j'avais pensé te donner uniquement les ASPIC. Ils savent se débrouiller seuls, ils ont encore assez peur de toi malgré... les événements récents pour ne pas risquer de tenter une quelconque bêtise. Horace garderait la direction de Serpentard, ajouta-t-elle, une expression étrange sur le visage.

_- Merveilleux. Ils auront l'occasion rêvée de pouvoir me plaindre Ou pire, de me traiter en héros,_ répondit-il, acide.

- Je ne doute pas que tu saurais leur faire passer cette idée saugrenue, conclu Minerva avec un rire discret. Es-tu d'accord ?

_- Est ce que j'ai le choix ?_

- Non, pas vraiment.

Hermione aida Rogue à se coucher pour la nuit. Elle était contrariée par la discussion du dîner. Elle ne supportait pas l'emprise de Minerva sur la vie de Rogue. Et elle essayait d'en faire autant sur elle.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas refusé, professeur ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

_- Je n'ai jamais rien refusé à un ami,_ répondit-il, la voix presque inaudible. Hermione perçut une ombre de tristesse dans sa phrase, et elle su qu'il pensait à ce moment à Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Hermione regardait Rogue nager, assise au bord de la baignoire-piscine, les bras croisés autour de ses genoux remontés. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien maintenant, même si ses jambes restaient une gêne, tant il les bougeait avec difficulté. Il était cependant capable d'entrer et sortir de son fauteuil seul, même si Hermione refusait de le laisser seul dans ses déplacements. Il avait ôté son haut de pyjama qui l'entravait, et sa peau si blanche contrastait furieusement avec son pantalon noir. Elle savait qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il lui ressemblait à ce moment. Le noir et le blanc, les jambes comme un boulet que l'on traîne. A une différence près : elle était force, il était faiblesse.

Le regard de la jeune fille fut attiré par une petite ombre qui s'agitait étrangement contre le haut vitrail décoratif. Elle plissa les yeux, méfiante. Rogue interrompit ses longueurs en voyant son expression, il s'approcha du bord et s'y appuya près d'elle.

- C'est un hibou, s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle se leva, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Mais elle était fixe et ne pouvait s'ouvrir. A travers le verre bariolé, elle reconnu l'animal.

- C'est Coq, le hibou de Ron. Fais le tour, stupide animal ! Lui ordonna-t-elle en accompagnant ses paroles à un grand geste de la main.

Le minuscule hibou s'acharnait, se cognant contre la fenêtre comme une mouche. Hermione soupira, et se retourna vers Rogue.

- Je vais aller le chercher, vous voulez que je vous sorte de l'eau avant ?

_- Ça ira Granger, allez-y._

- Je me dépêche.

Elle sorti prestement de la salle de bain et couru à travers le couloir, jusqu'à une salle de classe proche. Elle entra et se dirigea vers les fenêtres. Elle en ouvrit une avec difficulté, et passant la tête au dehors, appela l'oiseau.

- Coq ! Viens ici !

Le minuscule hibou se rua dans la salle en hululant joyeusement. Hermione lutta quelques minutes pour qu'il se calme et daigne lui donner la lettre qu'il portait à la patte.

- File donc à la volière te reposer, dit-elle en le jetant presque par la fenêtre.

Elle referma la salle de classe, et pendant qu'elle avançait dans le couloir, elle déroula le parchemin. Elle tenta de le lire en marchant, mais elle se rendit compte que le texte s'oubliait aussi vite qu'elle le déchiffrait. Son cœur battait vite, cognait fort dans sa poitrine, mais ce n'était pas sa course, ni sa bataille avec Coq qui lui causaient ce malaise. Elle accéléra le pas, et courait presque lorsqu'elle ouvrit à la volée la porte de la salle de bain.

Elle vit avec horreur Rogue qui se noyait. Il était en plein milieu du bassin et essayait désespérément de se maintenir à la surface.

En un instant, elle avant plongé elle l'avait rejoint d'une puissante ondulation de sa queue. Elle l'attrapa et le remonta rapidement à la surface. Il toussa et inspira bruyamment, en essayant de s'agripper à elle. Elle remarqua que son bras droit était raide. Une crampe, pensa-t-elle, une simple et foutue crampe. Elle grimpa sur le bord et s'y assit, et hissa Rogue hors de l'eau, entre ses jambes. Elle l'installa du mieux qu'elle pu, pendant qu'il évacuait l'eau qui était entrée dans ses poumons, penché en avant. Elle entourait son torse nu de ses bras, le front posé sur son dos, essayant de ne pas le gêner. Il toussa encore quelques fois, mais respirait mieux. Il inspira et expira lentement, tâchant de reprendre un souffle plus posé. Il essaya de se défaire de la prise d'Hermione, mais elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui, avec une force incroyable. Il posa sa main gauche sur la sienne, et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Il sentait la jeune fille agitée de spasmes. Elle hurla dans un sanglot désarticulé et bestial. Il sentait son cri résonner dans sa poitrine. Il la laissa pleurer quelques minutes, ne lâchant pas sa main.

_- Granger, je vais bien_. Fit-il doucement. _Calmez-vous_.

Elle le serra encore plus fort, refusant de le lâcher. Si elle continuait, elle lui casserait les côtes. Il fallait qu'il se libère. Il hésita, puis posa sa main droite sur la cuisse d'Hermione, près de son genou, doucement, avec précaution, redoutant sa réaction. Elle se fit sans attendre. Elle étouffa une exclamation, et ôta la main de l'homme sans ménagement. Elle se releva et il dû se tenir au bord pour ne pas retomber dans l'eau. Il voyait les mains d'Hermione trembler fortement, et elle commença à faire des aller-retours sur le carrelage, à grands pas, comme un fauve en cage. Elle sanglotait toujours, mais ses yeux exprimaient une colère qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de la sortir de sa crise d'hystérie.

_- Granger ça suffit_, murmura-t-il.

- NON ! Comment avez pu oser me toucher ! Hurla-t-elle. Vous avez posé votre main sur... Ça !

_- Ça, comme vous dites, c'est vous, il faut vous y faire_. Répondit-il, agacé.

- Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est une aberration, une monstruosité, je... j'ai l'impression d'être comme Voldemort. Sanglota-t-elle. Je ne suis pas humaine.

Severus haussa les sourcils d'étonnement.

_- Vous êtes folle. Vous n'avez rien de lui_. Dit-il sidéré.

Il essayait d'accrocher son regard mais elle le fuyait obstinément. Il l'appela par son nom plusieurs fois, mais elle continuait à aller et venir, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, complètement perdue dans son délire. Il hésita à se laisser tomber à l'eau mais se ravisa. Dans l'état où elle était, elle serait capable de le laisser se noyer pour de bon. Elle battait de la queue nerveusement, rogue la voyait fouetter l'air au dessus de sa tête. Sans réfléchir, il l'attrapa, et tira de toutes ses forces. Hermione fut tellement surprise qu'elle manqua lui tomber dessus, et s'écroula sans grâce à quelques centimètre de l'homme. Il l'agrippa par les épaules, et la secoua légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde.

_- Vous allez m'écouter stupide gamine ? Vous n'avez rien à voir avec lui. Il était ainsi parce que dévoré de magie noire, complètement corrompu. Vous, vous êtes juste..._

- Un monstre ? Murmura-t-elle, baissant les yeux.

_- J'ai côtoyé des monstres, j'en ai même été un. Vous êtes tout l'inverse, et vous ne le réalisez même pas. _

- Je ne suis même pas humaine. Cette saloperie de dragon m'a enlevé mon humanité.

_- Vous êtes au delà de l'humanité. Vous êtes infiniment meilleure._

- Vous avez failli mourir alors que je suis sensée veiller sur vous, contra-t-elle.

Il la lâcha en soupirant, les yeux au ciel.

_- Est- ce que vous allez enfin comprendre qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver ? C'est impossible, vous avez choisi de vous lier à mon sort jusqu'à, je cite « que je tienne sur mes jambes ». Je n'aurais pas pu mourir, même si je l'avais voulu._

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

_- Si les Wyrmides sont si doués pour s'occuper des malades, c'est qu'ils se lient à eux. C'est bien plus que de l'empathie, ils ne font qu'un avec eux. Le Wyrmide est puissant, et il... Porte, son malade, lui transférant une partie de lui. Ce n'est pas pour rien si depuis que vous avez lancé cette phrase en l'air, je récupère aussi vite._

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle se sentait épuisée après cette furie digne d'une harpie. Elle avait l'impression de perdre complètement la tête depuis la bataille finale.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour les reviews ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione ne se remettait pas de sa crise de nerfs, deux jours auparavant. Elle restait bouillonnante, fébrile dans le lit qu'elle refusait de quitter. Elle avait prétexté une fièvre à Madame Pomfresh qui lui avait laissé une potion, avec une expression sur le visage qui marquait le peu de crédit qu'elle accordait à l'excuse de la jeune fille. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, et l'avait laissée seule.

Elle tournait et se retournait dans son lit, étouffée par une chaleur qui n'était pas seulement provoquée par l'été. Dans son demi-sommeil, elle s'entortillait dans ses draps, s'emprisonnait elle même, comme un poisson pris dans un filet. Elle finit même par déchirer le tissu de lin qui l'entravait, dans une explosion sauvage de ses jambes et de sa queue réunies. Elle s'éveilla tout à fait, et s'extirpa des lambeaux de drap. Elle se leva, et son regard se posa sur la porte qui la séparait de Rogue. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup, comme si elle avait peur de l'effrayer. Elle allait frôler la poignée, lorsqu'elle se ravisa, et effleura le bois de la paume de ses mains, la tête baissée, le front touchant presque la barrière qui la séparait de l'homme en noir. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa couler les larmes qui pesaient si lourd dans ses yeux. Elle guettait les sons provenant de la chambre voisine, les sens en éveil. Était-ce le bruissement d'une page que l'on tourne qu'elle percevait ? Une respiration ? Elle laissa ses jambes ployer, s'abandonnant complètement à sa contemplation. Agenouillée en une prière silencieuse, attendant un signe d'absolution. D'un pardon qu'elle ne pouvait même pas s'accorder.

Une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front lui arracha un gémissement de désespoir. Elle n'en pouvait plus, de cette éruption volcanique qui coulait dans ses veines. Elle se leva elle alla chercher une tenue propre et une serviette, et sorti discrètement.

Elle descendit les marches de la baignoire-piscine, profitant de la fraîcheur de l'eau qui encerclait sa nudité comme une seconde peau bienfaisante. Elle s'assit sur une marche, de manière à avoir de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules. Elle écarta les bras en croix, laissant flotter sa tête à la surface, et, fermant les yeux, tâcha de se détendre. Elle y parvint plutôt bien, puisqu'elle s'endormit presque, n'entendant pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Severus entra dans la salle de bain. L'insupportable Gryffondor n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis sa crise, et il s'en accommodait plutôt bien. Il avait tout de même décidé de poursuivre sa rééducation seul. Hors de question pour lui de rester dépendant de qui que ce soit, encore plus s'il s'agit de la Lionne-Dragonne hystérique. Il ferma la porte d'un sort, et s'avança vers le bassin. Il s'arrêta net, voyant le corps nu de la jeune femme. Elle était tellement irréelle, dans sa dualité humaine et bestiale, l'ombre et la lumière, et pourtant si belle. Il se permit un regard appuyé, craignant l'espace d'un instant qu'elle ait pu tenter un geste désespéré. Mais il voyait sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement, calmement. Il commença alors à faire demi-tour, le plus en silence possible. Il sentit alors un léger à-coup. Une roue de son fauteuil avait glissé dans la rainure profonde qui communiquait au trop plein. Il mima un juron, et sortit sa baguette, espérant avoir la force de faire un sort informulé. La roue se souleva légèrement, mais retomba dans un petit raclement.

Hermione sursauta, et chercha l'origine du bruit. Lorsqu'elle vit l'homme, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, puis elle rougit violemment. Lui avait fortement pâli, et ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de trouver quelques chose à dire. Mais un gargouillis indéchiffrable fût tout ce qu'il pouvait sortir à ce moment. Elle chercha des yeux sa serviette, mais elle l'attendait sur un banc matelassé, hors de portée. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle tourna le dos à l'homme.

- Sortez s'il vous plaît, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

_- C'est ce que j'essayais de faire avant que cette maudite roue se coince, Miss Granger._

Il avait la bouche sèche, et sa phrase sonnait durement à son oreille. Il lança une nouveau sort de lévitation, mais le résultat fut identique au premier, inutile. Hermione bouillonnait à nouveau, mais était-ce seulement la honte et la gêne ? Elle avait une sensation étrange dans la poitrine, dans le ventre, comme si une fourmilière s'y était installée. Elle sentait ses mains trembler, et, décroisant les bras, examina ses doigts agités de frissons. Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme, qui faisait de son mieux pour regarder ailleurs. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle avait une envie folle, idiote, irrationnelle, une seconde et elle y succomberait. _Merde_, pensa-t-elle, _je suis réellement folle_.

A peine était-elle parvenue à cette constatation, qu'elle s'avança vers Severus. Lorsqu'il l'entendit approcher, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'aide à s'extirper de son piège, pas à ce qu'elle le fasse basculer dans l'eau. Surpris, il tomba dans ses bras, projetant une gerbe d'eau autour d'eux, le fauteuil roulant éjecté au loin.

Elle l'entraîna vers une zone un peu plus profonde. Il se sentait comme un marin attiré dans l'abysse par une sirène affamée. Et il su qu'il n'était pas si loin de la vérité lorsqu'après l'avoir libéré, elle posa sur lui un regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Il était littéralement de braise, le chocolat de ses iris étrangement animé d'une flamme rougeoyante. Elle lui tourna le dos, et il posa les yeux sur ses hanches magnifiques, larges, ses fesses rondes, séparées et comme soulignées par sa longue queue de soie, la séparation étrange du blanc de son torse et du noir de ses jambes fuselées. Il déglutit avec difficulté, le souvenir de ce toucher fugace s'insinuant dans son esprit.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil discret, et l'ombre d'un sourire apparu sur son visage. A en juger de l'expression de l'homme, elle n'avait plus qu'un petit coup de pouce à donner pour le décider totalement. Quelque part dans son esprit, une voix lui hurlait d'arrêter cette folie, mais elle la fit taire définitivement.

Elle releva ses cheveux mouillés, et les attacha avec un élastique qu'elle avait autour du poignet. Elle fit onduler sa queue dans un mouvement large, sûre que l'homme ne manquerait pas le spectacle. Elle brûlait de l'intérieur comme si ses tripes étaient en flammes. Sa respiration était rauque, elle s'attendait presque à cracher des flammes, à faire bouillir l'eau autour d'elle. Toujours dos à Severus, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, et avec un sourire gourmand, le regarda de bas en haut, lentement.

Severus était torturé entre le désir de retrouver cette peau si douce, le plaisir de découvrir ces hanches, et le surréalisme de la scène. Elle était réellement devenue folle, songea-t-il. Mais lorsqu'elle lui donna un aperçu du paradis en écartant la queue, il su qu'il ne pourrait plus résister.

D'un mouvement de brasse il la rejoignit, et l'attira à lui par les épaules. Il la laissa continuer à lui tourner le dos, et délicatement, fit descendre ses mains le long du corps de la jeune femme. Il glissa sur ses bras, descendit sur son ventre, remonta sur les seins. Elle haletait de plaisir, et lui même avait du mal à se contrôler. Après une hésitation à peine perceptible, il parcouru le chemin qui séparait ses doigts de ces hanches si désirables. Elle frissonna, mais ne l'arrêta pas. Il plongea alors la tête dans son cou, et l'embrassa passionnément, dévorant presque la peau blanche, la remerciant du cadeau qu'elle lui offrait, de lui permettre d'atteindre l'objet de son désir. Elle se cambra, pressant son corps contre Severus. Elle sentit son érection, et un sourire illumina son visage. Elle enroula sa queue autour du bassin de l'homme, bien décidée à garder ce contact délicieux.

Il caressait ses hanches, à peine conscient qu'elle le tenait fermement. Il sentait ses fesses rondes contre son membre tendu. Fiévreuse, elle gémit d'impatience en ramenant les mains de l'homme sur son pubis. Il grogna de contentement contre son oreille, et parti à l'exploration de son intimité. Ses doigts fins trouvèrent rapidement le chemin du clitoris, et il commença à faire de petits cercles doux autour de la zone si sensible. Hermione gémit de plus belle, se cambra davantage. Elle glissa une main entre elle et l'homme, et frôla son érection à travers son pantalon. Il souffla plus fortement, et accéléra le mouvement, Hermione l'accompagnant de va et viens de la main sur sa virilité. Il ré-assura sa prise de sa main libre autour des épaules de la jeune fille, la plaquant complètement contre lui. Leur respiration se faisait de plus rapide, en même temps que le plaisir montait. Elle gémissait de plus en plus, tremblante, serrant les jambes autour de la main de l'homme, le ventre parcouru de spasmes. Elle poussa un cri de jouissance inarticulé, pendant que Severus s'abandonnait, s'effondrant presque sur son épaule.

Il la sentait brûlante contre lui, tous ses muscles tremblant fortement, haletante, et encore tendue à l'extrême. Elle resserra la prise de sa queue, l'attrapant par le cou d'une main, et maintenant celle de l'homme entre ses jambes de l'autre. Severus reprit alors ses caresses, provoquant un nouveau cri de plaisir quelques secondes plus tard. Il l'entraîna tant bien que mal vers le bord de la baignoire, vers sa baguette tombée sur le carrelage. Il l'attrapa de sa main libre et lança un sortilège d'insonorisation. Hermione respirait si fort qu'elle en grondait presque, bestiale. Il fronça les sourcils, définitivement ramené à la raison. Elle le brûlait presque, alors qu'ils étaient dans l'eau fraîche. Quelque chose clochait, et elle n'était pas en état de réfléchir, se calmer, ou quoi que ce d'autre que de jouir de ses mains. A peine frôlait-il le bas ventre de la jeune fille qu'elle gémissait, pressante, suppliante. Il la serra contre lui, l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible dans le cou, la caressant avec douceur et calme, tentant d'apaiser le feu torride. Elle enchaîna encore quelques orgasmes, le dernier mêlé de larmes, et enfin les tremblements se calmèrent, entrecoupés d'instants de calme relatif. Sa peau sembla retrouver une température normale, et elle ferma les yeux, abandonnée dans les bras de Severus, relâchant enfin la prise de sa queue. Il croisa les bras autour de la poitrine de la jeune fille, la gardant encore quelques instants, préparant soigneusement ses mots. Que dire après cela ?

Elle coupa court à ses réflexions, d'une voix rendue rauque par les cris, tremblante par les larmes qui continuaient de couler.

- Je dois partir maintenant. Toujours ? Oui, toujours. J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt, plus tôt... Ne jamais venir.

Severus ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle semblait entre rêve et réalité, sans conscience d'être dans ses bras, dans la baignoire géante de Poudlard. Elle parlait pour elle, ou à un quelconque interlocuteur invisible ?

_- Ne jamais venir où, Miss Granger, dans la salle de bain ?_, Murmura-t-il, peu sûr qu'elle lui répondrait.

Elle sembla encore plus perdue, ses yeux oscillant de droite à gauche rapidement, comme si elle cherchait la réponse à la surface de l'eau.

- Ne jamais venir à Poudlard, non ? Ne jamais être sorcière. Qui est sorcière ? Personne, ce n'est que contes pour enfants. C'est ridicule.

L'inquiétude de l'homme s'intensifia. Elle délirait vraiment. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, hésitant à entretenir la conversation, ou à appeler du renfort. Mais comment expliquer la situation où ils se trouvaient ?

_- Que regrettez-vous ? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas être Sorcière ?_

- Regretter ? Elle eut un petit rire triste. Les regrets... Tous, ils sont morts n'est ce pas ? Fred, Rémus, Tonks, Rogue...

_- Je ne suis pas mort, Miss Granger, je ne suis pas mort_. L'interrompit-il, surprit.

- Bien sûr que si. Fit-elle, catégorique. Il m'aurait remerciée sinon. Il aurait dit quelque chose ? Oui... Oui, il aurait dit quelque chose. Sinon, il est mort, les morts ne parlent pas. Oui, il est mort.

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, ressassant sa litanie. Severus approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Hermione, et lui murmura de la voix qu'il voulait la plus assurée possible :

_- Merci, Mis Granger, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Merci de m'avoir vu, d'avoir pensé à moi, merci d'être venue. _

Elle redressa la tête, une moue incrédule sur le visage.

- Vous dites ça parce que vous avez peur que je vous laisse ?

_- Vous ne m'avez pas laissé, je n'ai plus peur. _

Libérant un de ses bras, il amena à lui la serviette d'Hermione d'un accio. Elle semblait de plus en plus lucide, et il était plus que temps de sortir de l'eau. Il ne pourrait pas la ramener lui-même dans sa chambre, il faudrait qu'elle soit suffisamment maîtresse d'elle pour marcher. Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, s'appuyant au bord du bassin. Elle posa les yeux sur la serviette de coton rose, et petit à petit, le voile qui troublait ses yeux tomba. Elle palissait légèrement, informant Severus qu'elle commençait à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il se hissa hors de l'eau à l'aide de ses bras, et tira son fauteuil tombé à la renverse lors de sa capture brutale. Il monta dedans, essayant de ne pas regarder Hermione, et tourna le dos à la baignoire. Elle devait être affreusement gênée, autant qu'il l'était. Il l'entendit sortir de l'eau à son tour.

Hermione s'enroula dans sa serviette. Elle se sentait épuisée, complètement vidée de toute énergie, elle qui en débordait constamment depuis sa transformation. L'énergie de la rage, de la colère, des regrets, de l'injustice, arrachée dans les bras de son ancien professeur. Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait ? Était-il en colère, dégoûté ? Non, il lui avait dit merci, ce merci qu'elle attendait tant... Pourquoi lui tournait-il ainsi le dos ? Il lui bloquait la sortie, attendait-il des excuses ? Elle se dirigea vers le banc où l'attendait sa robe noire, et l'enfila rapidement à même la peau. Elle roula en boule serviette et vêtements sales, et s'avança vers Rogue. Elle passa devant lui et baissa les yeux, tentant de capter son regard. Il lui rendit une expression neutre au possible, calme.

_- Vous sentez-vous capable de marcher, Miss ?_

Elle hocha la tête et Severus déverrouilla la porte. Ils inspectèrent le couloir avant de le traverser rapidement. Hermione allait rentrer dans sa chambre, mais Il posa délicatement la main sur son avant bras, montrant d'un léger hochement de tête la porte de sa propre chambre. Une expression de panique envahi le visage de la jeune fille, et il mima un mot, sur ses lèvres : _Parler_. Elle se résigna à hocher la tête et lui montra la boule de vêtements. Il comprit et s'accordèrent en silence, chacun passant par sa porte privée.

Lorsqu'elle le rejoint, il s'était déjà réinstallé dans son lit, séché de la tête aux pieds par un sort. Mal à l'aise, elle s'appuya au rebord de fenêtre large, les yeux perdu sur l'horizon. Elle sentait ses jambes prêtes à se dérober sous elle, tant elle était épuisée. Elle se retourna, voyant l'homme le regard fixe devant lui, comme au début de l'été. Si froid, lointain, inaccessible... Pourquoi n'en n'était il pas resté ainsi ? Elle s'approcha de la chaise qu'elle utilisait pour lire lorsque le bord de la fenêtre était trop chaud, et la transforma en un fauteuil plus confortable, en velours rouge moelleux, avant de se lover dedans. Elle était ainsi au côté de Severus, somnolente, attendant qu'il se décide à _parler_.

Brusquement, il ramassa sa baguette posée sur sa table de nuit, et lança quelques sorts sur les portes et fenêtres de la pièce. Il la reposa avec une précaution presque exagérée, et expira longuement, avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche.

_- J'imagine que vous vous souvenez de ce qui vient de se passer ?_

Elle hocha la tête.

_- Bien... Aviez-vous préparé la chose, anticipé ?_

Hermione le regarda, sidérée.

- Mais... Non ! Je …

_- S'il vous plaît, pour une fois dans votre vie, écoutez. Je cherche seulement à comprendre. Ce n'était pas... votre comportement normal. Je me trompe ?_

Elle fit « non » de la tête en baissant les yeux.

_- Comment vous sentiez-vous, depuis... Que vous m'avez sorti de l'eau il y a deux jours ?_

- Je... J'avais peur, je tremblais, et hier j'ai commencé à avoir un peu de fièvre, j'ai demandé une potion à Madame Pomfresh.

Severus se racla la gorge, visiblement peu heureux de la suite de l'interrogatoire qu'il devait donner. D'un murmure à peine audible, il demanda :

_- Est ce que... Je vous manquai ?_

Elle releva la tête brusquement, les joues en feu.

- Oui... Mais pas comme ça... J'étais inquiète, je ne savais pas comment vous alliez... Bon sang, ça n'a duré que deux jours, répondit-elle, consternée.

_- Oui, seulement deux jours. Comprenez-vous que mener une guerre contre vous-même ne peut pas fonctionner ? Vous avez presque perdu la raison, et je ne parle pas seulement... De votre besoin de... contact. Vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous avez dit avant de sortir de l'eau ?_

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Des bribes, c'est décousu, peu cohérent.

_- Vous n'étiez absolument pas cohérente, je vous l'assure. Vous étiez difficile à suivre. Miss Granger, à par moi, avez vous discuté réellement avec quelqu'un, depuis la victoire ?_

- Vous appelez ça une victoire ? Répondit-elle, amère.

_- Oui, c'est une victoire, et ne pas l'admettre à cause des pertes parmi vos proches, ne vous aide pas. Avez-vous discuté avec vos... Amis ?_

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec une pointe de dégoût qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

- Non. J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez dit, je leur parle de choses sans intérêt, je ne veux pas aborder certains sujets avec eux.

_- Il faudra bien pourtant ! S'exclama-t-il. La rentrée approche, comptez-vous vous cacher dans votre chambre éternellement ?_

- Je ne sais pas comment faire, lâcha-t-elle.

_- Est ce que vous me demandez à moi de vous conseiller sur les relations amicales ?_

- Tout conseil est bon à prendre, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_- Invitez les ici, demandez à Minerva de vous épauler si vous le souhaitez, mais faites quelque chose._

Elle acquiesça, peu enchantée, mais forcée d'admettre qu'il avait raison.

_- Pour ce qui est du reste Miss... Si vous en ressentez le besoin, venez me voir. Ne vous laissez pas submerger ainsi. Vous allez avoir besoin de temps pour contrôler votre état Wyrmide, et c'est valable pour tous les sentiments. Au moins jusqu'à ce que je tienne sur mes jambes, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus nerveux._

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas résisté ? demanda-t-elle après une longue hésitation.

Severus baissa la tête comme un enfant prit sur le fait d'une grosse bêtise, mais il se força à lui répondre, regardant ailleurs. Il craignait cette question, il avait du mal à admettre lui même la réponse.

_- Je pourrais vous dire que je n'avais pas le choix, mais c'est faux. Je l'ai eu, et ce que j'ai décidé... Je ne le regrette que parce que vous n'étiez pas vous même._

- Je le voulais vraiment, Monsieur. J'ai perdu le contrôle, mais c'est bien en moi, maintenant, non ?

_- Je n'ai jamais lu que les Wyrmides étaient dignes des Succubes._

Il sourit légèrement, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il était sérieux. Il ne regrettait pas, ça non... Peut être que le lendemain, après une nuit de réflexion, il en serait autrement. Sûrement, à n'en pas douter.

_- Mais, Poursuivit-il, contrôlez-vous, par pitié. Sans doute le lien qui nous lie attise les choses. Mais il est hors de question que cela se reproduise, ou s'ébruite. Comprenez-vous ?_

- Oui. Je suis...

_- Désolée, je sais. Cessez de vous excuser pour des choses dont vous n'êtes pas responsable. _La coupa-t-il.

- Pour cette fois pourtant...

_- Alors nous sommes deux, ne vous excusez pas, vous n'avez pas à le faire._

- Mais pourquoi ? Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé à vous comme... cela. Jusqu'à ce que je vous vois, c'est devenu une évidence.

_- Je pense que c'est lié à votre sensation de manque, d'inquiétude. Mais tellement exacerbé, multiplié de façon exponentielle, vous avez voulu combler le vide. De manière explosive._

- Je ne me laisserais plus déborder, je vous le promet.

Severus hocha la tête.

- Allez donc vous reposer, Miss, vous avez une tête de déterrée. Autant présenter un visage agréable à vos amis.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Elle se mit au lit encore habillée, elle enverrait un hibou à Harry et Ron plus tard dans la journée, si elle se réveillait à temps.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous !

**Zeugma** : Va savoir ...

**noominaome** : A mon avis, eux non plus ne s'y attendaient pas :)

Merci à tous pour les review !

* * *

Hermione faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, l'heure où Harry et Ron arriveraient approchait. Où devait-elle les attendre ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Ron dans cette pièce, elle avait failli l'étrangler. Et elle se méfiait d'elle, maintenant. Elle craignait que répéter le même schéma ne la rende trop sensible.

Elle décida d'aller dans le parc, à côté du lac. La zone était suffisamment neutre et éloignée, tout en lui laissant la possibilité d'avoir le château à portée de vue. Ou plutôt la fenêtre de la chambre de Rogue. Elle avait bien compris qu'il ne fallait plus qu'elle résiste, si elle ne voulait pas risquer l'explosion. Alors elle avait passé l'après midi de la veille avec lui, dans sa chambre, chacun lisant un livre en silence. Lui, dans son lit, elle, ayant retrouvé son perchoir favori. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, à part « bonne nuit ». Mais cette proximité simple lui suffisait, elle était parfaitement calme, et sa nuit avait été tranquille.

Elle trouva Rusard qui, avec quelques professeurs, s'occupait de parfaire la mise en place des tables de la Grande Salle. La rentrée était dans deux jours, et elle commençait à ressentir davantage d'excitation à l'idée d'aller suivre son année d'ASPIC que de peur de croiser des regards hostiles. Elle expliqua à un Rusard agacé où elle attendait ses amis, et il accepta a contrecœur de délivrer le message. Elle songea l'espace d'un instant qu'il devait attendre la reprise des cours avec impatience, et de trouver une quelconque excuse de lui donner une retenue.

Elle souriait en traversant la pelouse jaunie par le soleil. Elle installa une couverture au pied d'un arbre, à l'ombre, et posa un petit panier qu'elle avait rempli aux cuisines de divers sandwich et du thé glacé. Elle s'assit confortablement, et pris son livre, qu'elle commença à feuilleter après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers le château. Que faisait-il à cette heure-ci ? Sans doute lisait-il, après avoir à peine déjeuné, comme d'habitude. Elle se rabroua mentalement. _Calme, Granger, tu vas le revoir bientôt, tu l'as vu ce matin, tout va bien. _Elle inspira et expira profondément et calmement, se concentrant sur les sons qui l'entouraient. Le chant des oiseaux, le clapotis de l'eau lorsqu'un poisson bondissait à la surface du lac pour capturer un insecte, le vent doux dans les arbres.

Elle entendit des pas étouffés s'approcher et tourna la tête dans leur direction. Harry et Ron approchaient, et elle voyait au loin Ginny et Mme Weasley discuter avec Minerva.

Les garçons se ruèrent presque sur elle, voulant la serrer dans leurs bras en même temps. Elle rit de bon cœur, les embrassant chacun leur tour. Elle les invita à s'asseoir, leur proposant de se servir en boisson ou nourriture. Comme elle s'y était attendue, Ron dévora un sandwich au rosbeef. Mais Harry, bien qu'affichant un sourire sincère, semblait inquiet. Hermione décida qu'il était temps.

- Les garçons, il faut que je vous explique pourquoi j'ai préféré rester à Poudlard cet été.

Ils la fixèrent sérieusement, ce qui ne l'aida pas. Elle avait espéré pouvoir lâcher l'information naturellement, au milieu d'une conversation légère, mais c'était trop facile bien sûr.

- Vous savez, le dragon sur lequel nous nous sommes enfuis... Eh bien, je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt, la nuit de la bataille.

- Oh, alors l'œuf de dragon ramené de Poudlard que Charlie à récupéré, c'est toi qui l'a trouvé ? Demanda Ron, une nuance de peur agrandissant ses yeux.

- Oui, mais contrairement à ce que j'ai dit, sa mère n'était pas encore morte quand je suis arrivée. Et... Elle m'a reconnue, vous savez. C'était très étrange, elle m'a attirée dans son esprit, et elle m'a demandé de prendre son œuf. Et … et...

Sa voix s'étrangla. Elle avait du mal à exprimer par des mots ce qu'elle avait du mal à admettre elle même. Elle inspira profondément avant de lâcher d'une voix tremblante :

- Et elle a voulu me remercier, parce qu'on lui a permis de s'enfuir, et de pondre son œuf. Et elle m'a fait un cadeau, l'accord du Wyrm.

Ron eu une exclamation incrédule. Hermione leva les sourcils, étonnée qu'il semble comprendre de quoi elle parlait en des termes si vagues. Harry se tourna vers lui, visiblement aussi surpris.

- L'accord du Wyrm, c'était l'histoire favorite de Charlie, il en rêvait quand il était petit. Une histoire de sorciers mi-hommes mi-dragons, ajouta-t-il a l'attention de Harry, avant de lancer un regard exalté vers Hermione.

- Oui voilà, c'est ça, il a expliqué la chose, poursuivit-elle.

- Comment ça, « voila » demanda Harry, perdu. Mi-homme Mi-dragon ? Mais tu es comme avant Hermione...

Elle se leva gracieusement, sortant ses jambes qu'elle avait cachée rapidement sous la couverture lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Sa robe blanche arrivant au dessus du genou ne cachait rien, ni ses pattes, ni sa queue. Elle resta debout sans bouger, essayant de supporter les regards fixés sur elle.

Harry était étonné, simplement. Mais le rouquin était en totale admiration. Il la regardait la bouche grande ouverte, la dévorant littéralement des yeux.

- Hermione tu es... Tu es splendide ! S'exclama-t-il. Ça va jusqu'où ? Tu peux bouger la queue ?

Elle traça une ligne invisible quelques centimètres sous son nombril, et tortilla nerveusement de la queue comme un chat en colère. Ron rougissait à vue d'œil, et il se leva, s'approchant de la jeune fille. Il était presque écarlate lorsqu'il s'exclama :

- Tu es magnifique, tu es... Wouah !

Il allait la prendre par l'épaule, mais elle l'évita d'un rapide mouvement de coté.

- Non... Ron s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec ça.

Il laissa tomber la main qu'il avait approché d'elle, et se rassit, hochant simplement la tête, mais son expression restait radieuse.

- Et il y a autre chose que cette transformation physique, Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

Elle lui jeta un petit coup d'œil. Il gardait une teinte d'inquiétude sur le visage, mais au moins il n'était pas hystérique comme Ron.

- Eh bien c'est difficile à dire en fait, répondit-elle en se rasseyant. On connaît mal les Wyrmide, il n'y en pas eu depuis des siècles. Mais il paraît qu'ils sont doués pour guérir les malades.

- C'est pour ça que tu voulais rester avec Rogue, demanda le survivant, le visage se détendant clairement.

- Je n'en n'avait pas conscience, mais oui. Et ça marche, tu sais ? Il a récupéré beaucoup plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû, et il devrait marcher à nouveau bientôt.

- Marcher ? Il n'était pas blessé au cou ?

- Si, ça, c'est déjà guéri. Mais quand je l'ai récupéré dans la cabane Hurlante, elle s'est à moitié effondrée sur nous, et il a subit des dégâts assez graves sur la colonnes vertébrale.

- Merlin Hermione, et tu n'as rien eu ?

Elle secoua simplement la tête et sirota un peu de thé glacé. Harry lui sourit franchement, il était rassuré. Ron regardait ailleurs, son expression avait radicalement changé lorsqu'ils avaient évoqué Rogue.

- Et vous, qu'avez vous fait de votre été ? Demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet.

Harry grimaça discrètement.

- Eh bien, nous avons dû régler pas mal de choses en fait. Nous avons assisté à plusieurs enterrements aussi. C'était dur, surtout sans toi.

Ron interrompit Harry en se levant brusquement. Il remonta la pelouse en direction de sa mère et de sa sœur, laissant ses amis seuls.

- Il a mal supporté que tu ne sois pas là, Hermione. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as lui a préféré Rogue.

- Je n'ai rien préféré du tout... J'étais perdue, et, même si j'admets avoir été égoïste, je n'aurais jamais pu vous accompagner après tout ça.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Ron n'a pas tord, tu es très classe. Un peu effrayante au début, mais tu as l'air en forme. Et au moins, si je me blesse encore, j'ai une sorcière guérisseuse à portée de main.

Hermione rit, cachant un trouble passager. Si elle devait veiller sur Harry et devenir aussi proche qu'elle ne l'était avec Rogue ? Jamais.

- Je ne suis pas Médicomage tu sais, ça ne t'empêchera pas d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh.

- Tu veux aller voir Molly et Ginny ? Demanda Harry.

- Il faudra bien un jour, non ? Répondit-elle un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Molly et Ginny avaient visiblement été mises au courant par Ron de la transformation d'Hermione. L'accueil fût cependant glacial, surtout de la part de Madame Weasley. Elle ne pardonnait sans doute pas à la jeune fille d'avoir abandonné son fils adoré.

Severus observait Hermione marcher dans le parc, s'installer sous un arbre, et attendre ses amis. Il avait lancé un sort de longue vue sur le verre de la fenêtre, et ne manqua pas une miette des retrouvailles. Il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque la jeune femme embrassa les deux garçons. Il réprima un frisson lorsqu'elle se leva, montrant ses jambes, agitant la queue. Il grogna lorsqu'il vit l'expression clairement lubrique du rouquin. Lorsqu'il essaya de la toucher, Il était prêt à sortir l'étrangler, murmurant un juron.

Poppy Pomfresh entra à ce moment dans la pièce. Elle se figea, choquée. L'homme se tenait debout, certes fermement accroché au montant de la fenêtre, le fauteuil juste derrière lui, mais debout. Ensuite elle vit ce qui avait motivé cette amélioration notable. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui, visiblement très contrarié de s'être fait surprendre comme un débutant. Perdant sa concentration, il se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil roulant, fatigué par l'effort. La Médicomage se plaça devant lui, les bras croisés.

- Tu as fait des progrès considérables Severus. J'en suis très heureuse.

Après avoir ôté le sort de la fenêtre, il se frotta les yeux en soupirant, agacé.

_- Ne rêvez pas, vieille enquiquineuse. J'ai encore besoin de magie juste pour tenir debout._

- Certes, certes. Mais il semble que la présence de Miss Granger te donne des ailes. Jusqu'à ce que tu tiennes debout n'est ce pas ?

_- Oui, c'est ça, et vous le savez très bien._

- Severus... Je t'en prie ne t'embarque pas dans une histoire qui pourrait mal finir.

_- Encore, vous voulez dire ? Occupez-vous de vos affaire, Poppy, je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi. Vous vous attendiez bien à cela non ? Il est trop tard pour regretter ce que vous avez provoqué._

Madame Pomfresh claqua la langue de désapprobation.

- Fais ce que tu veux, cracha-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Severus regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre, et vit la famille Weasley et Potter se diriger vers les grilles du château, sans doute dans le but de transplaner. Hermione n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Il allait se remettre au lit, lorsqu'elle apparut, par la porte qui séparait leurs chambres.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, mais il remarqua une ombre de tristesse dans ses yeux.

Il répondit d'un simple signe de tête, et se hissa dans son lit.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'air tendu, et fatigué. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil à coté du lit, essayant de capter de regard de Rogue. Mais il lisait, totalement absorbé et peu enclin à lui prêter attention.

Elle se racla la gorge, hésitant à parler.

- Ça s'est mieux passé que je pensais. Ils ont plutôt bien pris ma transformation. Mais ils m'en veulent de ne pas avoir été là pour eux. Vous pensez que j'ai été égoïste ?

Severus, posa son livre sur ses cuisses, le visage crispé.

_- Miss Granger, vous n'espérez pas que je vais m'occuper de vos histoires ?_

Il était incroyablement froid. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu lui parler sur ce ton depuis les derniers cours de potion. Elle baissa la tête.

_- Ce qui se passe entre vous et vos amis ne me regarde, et surtout, ne m'intéresse pas._

Il avait presque craché le mot ami. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, retenant une réplique agressive. Puis une intuition s'insinua en elle. Etait-il jaloux ?

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Je ne vous ennuierais plus avec ça. Je déménage demain, je retourne dans le dortoir Gryffondor.

Severus daigna la regarder. Elle faisait des efforts pour paraître détachée, mais il voyait bien que l'idée même de s'éloigner de lui l'inquiétait. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de la rassurer à ce moment là. Il se fit violence, et fût juste assez sec pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre la discussion.

_- Miss Granger, vous et moi auront bien des occupations._

Elle hocha simplement la tête et prétexta du rangement à faire pour quitter la pièce.


	13. Chapter 13

J'arrive sur les derniers chapitres à écrire, si j'arrive à m'en sortir :)

Zeugma : Héhé, c'est tout l'intérêt de la chose.

Etoile Solitaire : Il faut savoir une chose : j'ai horreur de Ron :p

Encore merci à tous pour les review !

* * *

Le dîner de rentrée battait son plein. Hermione avait réintégré ses robes d'uniforme de l'école. Elle les avait magiquement rallongée pour cacher ses pieds efficacement, et gardait sa queue enroulée autour d'une de sas jambes. C'était peu confortable, mais elle n'était toujours pas prête à se montrer au grand jour. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite Minerva McGonagal qui entonnait le discours de bienvenue. Elle présenta quelques nouveaux professeurs qu'elle avait déjà croisé pour certains. Un nouveau professeur d'Étude des Moldus, un nouveau maître de potions, Slughorn ayant finalement pris sa retraite définitive. Et une jeune professeur de défense contre les force du mal, une blonde charmante et aimable, qu'Hermione avait appréciée lorsqu'elle était resté pour déjeuner après sa visite au château. Rogue était assit à droite de Minerva, l'expression insondable.

Hermione promena son regard sur les tables des élèves. Celle de Serpentard comportait nettement moins de membre que dans ses souvenirs. C'était logique, ceux dont les parents avaient été reconnus comme Mangemorts devaient faire profil bas. Pourtant elle reconnu la tête blond platine de Drago Malefoy. Son père avait été emprisonné pendant l'été, sa mère libérée pour l'aide qu'elle avait apporté à la dernière minute à Harry, mentant à Voldemort. Le jeune homme n'était que l'ombre de lui même, visiblement amaigri, et surtout seul. Même les membres de sa maison l'évitaient, il se retrouvait exilé en bout de table. Elle ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. C'était injuste, qu'un enfant, même aussi arrogant que Drago doive subir les conséquences des erreurs de ses parents.

La répartition commença, Hermione applaudissant machinalement lorsqu'elle entendait ses voisins faire de même. Elle mangea sans goûter, sans apprécier. Elle réalisait que ce soir, elle n'aurait pas un « bonne nuit » souhaité par Severus Rogue. Qu'elle serait loin de lui, sans possibilité de s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Elle pensait s'être préparée à l'idée, mais être devant la réalité de la chose était difficile.

Elle glissa un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs. Rogue mangeait peu, comme à son habitude. Elle soupira discrètement. Il fallait qu'elle se domine, qu'elle tienne sa promesse.

Elle fit de son mieux pour s'intéresser aux conversations qui l'entouraient, et petit à petit, la boule d'angoisse qui prenait sa gorge disparaissait.

Severus observait Hermione par quelques coups d'œil furtifs. Il la vit se figer dans la direction de la table des Serpentard. Drago avait l'air mal en point, c'était certain. Et ça inquiétait la Wyrmide, Et Severus n'aimait pas ça. Lorsqu'il la vit rire à une blague sans doute stupide de Ronald Weasley, il décida qu'il ne pourrait pas en voir davantage. Merlin, la suite de l'année scolaire serait difficile s'il avait déjà du mal à supporter de la voir avec d'autres hommes, beaucoup plus jeunes qui plus est. Il quitta la table après un salut rapide à Minerva, et sorti dans les couloirs. Il avait craint le regard de ses élèves, de le voir ainsi diminué. Mais il avait été rapidement rassuré. Il inspirait toujours autant de respect, sinon plus. Un groupe de seconde année avait rapidement fuit au simple son étouffé de sa voix encore faible, mais toujours aussi motivante à obéir. Il s'arrêta devant une des monumentales fenêtre dans le couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, le regard flottant dans le ciel étoilé. Au loin un brouhaha s'intensifiait, lui indiquant que le dîner était terminé. Bientôt, le flot d'élèves retrouverait son dortoir respectif et il pourrait profiter à son aise de la nuit. Il était entouré du martèlement des pas qui montaient, descendaient, envahissaient le château. C'était étrange, cette normalité après tant d'années à vivre dans la peur. Plus aucune chance que la marque des ténèbres ne le brûle. Et il se sentait pourtant perdu, sans but. Une seule classe à gérer, cette année, les moments libres promettaient d'être nombreux. Peut être se relancerait-il dans la recherche ? Créer des sorts, des potions, avaient toujours été un plaisir, dès son enfance. Oui, c'était sans doute l'occasion qu'il attendait depuis longtemps.

Il fût tiré de sa rêverie par des pas et des voix qui s'approchaient. Hermione avançait vers lui, et elle était accompagnée. Ils étaient encore loin, mais Severus reconnut Ronald Weasley. Sa mâchoire se crispa, mais il fit de son mieux pour rester impassible. Il reporta son regard vers le parc, priant pour qu'ils passent rapidement. Les deux étudiants parlaient à voix basse, mais il sut deviner une intonation charmeuse de la part du rouquin. Ils ne l'avaient visiblement pas remarqué, à demi caché qu'il était par une armure moyenâgeuse. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre à une dizaine de mètres de lui, à son grand désespoir. Les murmures se firent plus étouffés, et il recula de quelques centimètres son fauteuil, poussé par une crainte qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir.

La rage sembla prête à lu exploser le cœur. Weasley avait plaqué Hermione contre la fenêtre, et la tête dans le cou de la jeune fille, s'apprêtait à la hisser sur le rebord de pierre, les mains sur sa taille descendant dangereusement vers ses fesses. Hermione avait fermé les yeux, et elle semblait hésiter à l'entourer de ses bras. A mieux y regarder, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier le contact de son camarade. Elle semblait davantage hésitante, perdue.

Severus recula encore pour se trouver au milieu de couloir, bien en vue. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione entrouvrait les yeux, et il y lut une tristesse profonde, bien loin de la flamme de désir qu'il avait su lui provoquer. Mais elle avait choisi Weasley. Il serra les poings, et s'en alla rapidement.

La jeune fille étouffa un grognement de surprise. Elle voyait Rogue qui s'éloignait d'eux. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait cédé à Ron, de plus en plus pressant au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Il avait proposé de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque, où elle voulait emprunter quelques livres « pour parfaire les connaissances apportées par les cours ». Quelle idiote. Quand il lui avait frôlé le dos, elle avait été soudainement submergée par le souvenir d'autres mains. En fermant les yeux, elle imaginait un autre homme qui l'embrassait, la serrait contre lui. Elle partait dans un rêve éveillé, lorsqu'un léger couinement de roue si reconnaissable l'avait brusquement éveillée. Il avait tout vu. Et il partait. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller sans s'expliquer. Elle repoussa brusquement Ron, qui manqua tomber par terre.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Rugit-il.

- Ron, rentre à la salle commune, je te rejoins plus tard. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit dans les couloirs.

- Tu es folle ? C'est même pas l'heure du couvre feu !

- Ron... Va-t-en ! Cria-t-elle, la voix plus aiguë qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Il soupira fortement et fit un geste agacé de la main avant de partir. Hermione couru à travers le couloir dans la direction que Severus avait prise. Elle ne le voyait plus, et à un croisement, ne pu choisir qu'entre deux escaliers, impossible pour lui de passer par là. Elle se retourna, et remarqua les portes qui trouaient régulièrement les murs. Elle marcha plus lentement, et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, une salle mal fermée. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, et regarda à l'intérieur. Dans ce qui semblait être une ancienne salle de classe inutilisée, Severus était immobile, lui tournant le dos. Il avait les poings serrés sur les genoux, visiblement furieux. Brusquement, quand il l'entendit approcher, il frappa du poing dans l'armoire proche, lâchant un cri de rage éraillé, qui se brisa.

Hermione ferma la porte et la verrouilla. Elle s'approcha avec précaution de l'homme et lui posa doucement une main sur l'épaule. D'un mouvement violent, il l'ôta, et avança pour se mettre hors de portée.

_- Dégagez Granger, retournez jouer avec votre petit ami_, cracha-t-il.

Elle s'assit sur un banc poussiéreux à coté de lui, se mettant à sa hauteur.

- Je n'ai pas de petit ami Monsieur. Répondit-elle doucement.

_- 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Miss. Partez._

- Enlevez autant de points, mettez autant de retenues que vous voulez. Je m'en fiche.

Elle essayait de rester aussi calme que possible. Elle s'en voulait tellement de le faire souffrir, il fallait qu'elle répare sa faute. Et pour cela il fallait qu'il l'écoute.

- Je suis tellement désolée que vous ayez vu cela... Mais sachez que je ne pense qu'a vous.

_- Merveilleux, je suis rassuré. Vous allez vous envoyer en l'air en pensant à moi. Après Weasley, allez vous comparer avec le reste de l'école ?_

- Vous ne comprenez pas, dit-elle en se levant. Je ne pense vraiment qu'à vous, tout le temps. Toute à l'heure, il m'a touchée, et je vous ai vu... C'est vous que je voyais.

_- Taisez-vous ! Ne parlez pas de... Cet égarement._

- Cet égarement que vous avez dit ne pas regretter ? Et votre jalousie ne fait que confirmer. Vous ne réalisez pas.

_- Qu'est ce que je ne réalise pas, Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-il, las._

- Que je ne suis qu'a vous.

Elle s'agenouilla face à lui. Elle lui prit la main qu'il avait utilisé pour cogner dans son accès de colère. Elle était blessée aux jointures, un peu de sang coulant être ses doigts. Elle l'embrassa doucement, avant de la tenir entre les siennes et de s'incliner devant lui, presque prosternée.

- Je ne suis qu'a vous, répétât-elle, posant la tête contre les jambes de Severus.

_- A moi... Jusqu'à quand ? Demanda-t-il, la voix tintée d'un trémolo._

Elle se redressa, et posa une main sur sa joue, caressant doucement la cicatrice qui la déformait. Il évita son regard, baissant les yeux.

- Aussi longtemps que vous aurez besoin de moi, si vous voulez.

Il releva la tête, et plongea ses yeux d'onyx dans les iris chocolat.

_- Faites attention à ce que vous dites, Miss. Vous pourriez le regretter._

Elle fit « non » de la tête avant de la reposer sur ses genoux.

- Je ne suis qu'a vous.

Il posa la main sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux. Elle soupira d'aise, appréciant cette douceur après la tempête.

- J'aimerais rester avec vous, murmura-t-elle. C'est impossible, je sais, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant hocher la tête négativement.

Il fit un petit rictus, l'ombre d'un sourire d'excuse. Mais après un instant de réflexion, il sembla s'éclairer.

_- Je peux peut être trouver une solution, une proposition à faire à Minerva. La recherche vous intéresse-t-elle ?_

Un grand sourire illumina le visage d'Hermione. De la recherche, avec lui ? Merlin, ça promettait quelque chose de fabuleux.

_- Rentrez dans votre dortoir, Miss Granger. _

Elle acquiesça. Elle le reverrait demain, en cours de potions. Et il avait une idée, pour qu'ils se voient davantage. L'avenir semblait moins noir qu'elle le craignait.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous !

Will : Eh bien merci pour les compliments ! C'est assez difficile d'inover dans un domaine telle que la fic, surtout dans le cas de la romance HG/SS où tout a été fait ou presque :)

Etoile Solitaire : merci pour tes review !

* * *

Hermione trépignait presque d'impatience, à la table du petit déjeuner. Dans une demi-heure, elle serait en cours avec Rogue. Peut être avait-il déjà parlé à Minerva ? Il n'était pas à la table des professeurs, mais elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu aussi tôt les années précédentes non plus. Tout occupée à sa réflexion, elle ne remarquait pas Ron, qui lui jetait des coups d'œil maussades. Pourtant, si elle y avait prêté attention, elle y aurait sûrement reconnu une rage refoulée. Et peut être se serait elle méfiée, sachant pertinemment ce que peut donner un Ron furieux. Lorsque l'heure sonna, elle se précipita presque à travers les couloirs, entraînant dans son sillage ses deux amis. Devant la porte de la salle, moins d'une dizaine d'élèves attendaient, mélange improbable des quatre maison. Elle était étonnée de voir que si peu de monde poursuivait les potions en ASPIC. Drago Malefoy était le seul Serpentard. Appuyé contre le mur, la tête basse, il évitait soigneusement le regard des autres. La pointe de pitié qui avait piqué le cœur d'Hermione refit surface, mais que pourrait elle faire ou dire ? La porte de la salle s'ouvrit soudainement, mais pas de Professeur Rogue pour les accueillir dans un tourbillonnement de cape. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle, passablement étonnés. Il les attendait derrière son bureau, il avait juste ouvert la porte d'un sort. Les consignes les attendaient déjà au tableau : la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves. Simple, efficace, mais terriblement précise à fabriquer, songea Hermione.

Rogue n'ouvrit la bouche que pour leur indiquer de suivre les consignes. Pas de discours, de ceux dont il avait le secret, qui restaient gravé dans votre mémoire pour toujours. Il ne déambula pas plus entre les tables, observant de loin le travail des élèves. Ce silence était oppressant. Harry lança un regard étonné auquel Hermione ne pu répondre que d'un haussement d'épaule incertain. La préparation prendrait les quatre heures de cours de la matinée, alors elle s'attela à la tâche avec sa minutie habituelle. Si ses camarades avaient espéré que la première potion de l'année serait aisée, c'était tout le contraire. Elle voyait Harry et Ron lutter avec leurs sangsues, qu'ils devaient laisser sucer un peu de leur propre sang avant de les plonger vivantes dans leur chaudron. Celles de Ron finissaient systématiquement coupée en deux, et Harry en avait écrasé une qu'il avait fait tomber en tentant de l'ôter d'un sort.

Elle sourit, détachant délicatement la bestiole qui lui mordait le doigt en la pinçant fortement entre le pouce et l'index, la forçant à lâcher. C'était assez étrange, comme sensation. Un peu douloureux, mais l'art des potions exigeait régulièrement que le préparateur donne de lui même. Un cheveux, une goutte de sang... Cela permettait une meilleure interaction. Arrivée à la moitié de sa préparation, Hermione fronça les sourcils. Sa potion n'avait pas l'allure qu'elle devrait avoir à ce stade. Au lieu d'un bleu d'encre translucide, elle avait l'air d'une tasse de thé noir très infusé. Elle prit son livre et relut attentivement. Non, elle ne s'était pas trompée, elle en était sûre. Paniquée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Les autres élèves en étaient à des stades différents, mais pour la plupart, leurs potions étaient plus réussies que la sienne. Elle regarda son Professeur, les lèvres pincées de contrariété. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, et baissa les yeux sur son chaudron. Lorsqu'il vit le résultat que la jeune fille avait obtenu, il sembla étonné, et au grand dam d'Hermione, déçu. Ou bien n'était-ce que le fait qu'elle ait raté l'oblige à sortir du couvert de son bureau ? En tout cas, il laissa glisser son fauteuil sur la rampe qui lui permettait de descendre de l'estrade, et s'approcha de son chaudron. Les autres élèves échangèrent des regards gênés. Aucun ne fit cependant de commentaire. Qui oserait plaindre ouvertement Severus Rogue ? Seul Malefoy n'avait pas réagi, poursuivant son travail. Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et fit quelques mouvement au dessus du liquide. Il observa encore un instant, avant de demander de sa voix toujours un peu faible.

_- Avez-vous manqué une étape, Miss Granger?_

La classe était tendue, habituée qu'elle était aux colères noire dont leur professeur était capable, surtout envers la petite Miss-je-sais-tout Gryffondor. Pourtant la jeune fille répondit calmement, là où quelques années plus tôt, sa voix aurait tremblé.

- Non Professeur, j'ai revérifié les consignes, je ne comprends pas.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

_- Terminez la, poursuivez normalement. Nous verrons ce que cela va donner._

Elle se remit rapidement au travail, pendant qu'il remontait sur son estrade. Mais bien qu'elle s'appliquât comme jamais à suivre les directives, sa potion ne s'améliora pas. Elle passa du brun foncé à l'ambre clair, nuancé de doré. L'odeur n'avait rien a voir non plus. La où la potion normale ne laisse aucun doute quant à son amertume, celle d'Hermione sentait comme un champ de blé en été après un orage, quand le soleil sèche rapidement les hautes herbes. Mais que sa mixture ait meilleure allure aux yeux d'un profane n'était pas pour la rassurer. Elle s'épuisait, rouge à force de s'agiter. Harry lui marmonnait des encouragements, lui disait que ce n'était pas grave... Mais ce n'était pas le fiasco en lui même qui l'inquiétait, c'était le pourquoi. Ce n'était pas logique. A la fin des quatre heures, Rogue leur demanda de déposer leurs échantillons sur son bureau. Hermione restait interdite devant son chaudron, hésitant à lancer directement un _Evanesco_. Elle se décida tout de même à remplir son flacon et le posa, honteuse, à côté des autres.

Severus le ramassa, et le fit rouler entre ses doigts, le portant à la lumière, ou dans l'ombre, le tournant et le retournant. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, juste... intrigué. La cloche sonna, déclenchant le brouhaha général des élèves qui allaient se ruer dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Hermione ramassa ses affaires et s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsqu'elle entendit Rogue l'interpeller.

_- Miss Granger, restez un instant._

Elle assura aux garçons qu'elle les rejoindrait vite, et retourna auprès de son professeur. Il continuait à examiner le flacon sous toutes les coutures, l'avait même ouvert.

_- Je pense que je tiens quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser Minerva, Miss Granger, _murmura-t-il.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

_- Ceci, _dit-il en lui montrant le liquide ambré, _est une réaction qui se doit d'être étudiée. Il semblerait que la potion ait réagit d'une manière bien étonnante._

- Alors je ne l'ai pas ratée ? Demanda-t-elle, soulagée.

_- Non, vous avez suivi les consignes correctement. Mais quelque chose a modifié l'essence même de la potion._

- Mais quoi ?

_- C'est ce que nous allons devoir chercher, Miss. Revenez dans cette salle après vos cours, nous en discuterons._

Severus s'approcha de sa cheminée après le départ de la jeune fille, et lança dans l'âtre une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

_- Minerva !_

La tête mi-surprise mi-inquiète de la directrice se matérialisa au milieu des flammes.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà l'intention de baisser les bras Severus...

Il l'interrompit en approchant la fiole ambrée presque sous son nez.

_- Ceci, est une potion de sommeil sans rêve concoctée par Hermione Granger._

Minerva McGonagal écarquilla les yeux, les lèvres pincées.

- Très bien, j'arrive.

Elle épousseta sa robe après être sorti de l'âtre.

- Miss Granger a raté une potion ? C'est étonnant mais était-il indispensable de m'avertir ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

_- Pas ratée non. Elle a suivit les consignes à la lettre, comme à son habitude_.

- Mmmmh...

Elle inspecta à son tour plus intensément le liquide. Elle pinça encore plus les lèvres qui ne formaient plus qu'un ligne fine.

- Le sang ?

_- Peut être. Je vais faire quelques test avec cet échantillon. J'aimerais faire quelques essais sur d'autres potions, mais j'aurais besoin de sa présence._

Minerva afficha un rictus crispé.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, dit-elle sèchement.

Severus posa avec force le flacon sur son bureau.

_- Peut être est-il un peu tard pour s'inquiéter de voir Miss Granger passer du temps avec moi ?_

- Je ne m'inquiète pour elle, Severus.

_- Alors pourquoi lui avez vous permis de rester avec moi cet été ? C'est trop tard Minerva, même trop tard depuis qu'elle est venue dans cette foutue cabane !_

- J'espérais que les écrits soient exagérés. Mais je me suis trompée ?

_- Oui, vous vous êtes trompée. Vous n'avez pas seulement laissé une gamine aller récupérer un cadavre, vous avez lancé une Wyrmide à peine née face à un mourant. Maintenant, hors de question d'arrêter pour elle. Et pour moi. Les écrits ? mais nul besoin d'un sombre historien pour se douter qu'elle serait dépassée !_

Minerva soupira, et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Severus.

- Je sais, et je l'ai regretté dès que je l'ai vue te regarder, quand Poppy te diagnostiquait. J'ai cru qu'elle abandonnerait tôt ou tard.

_- Vous la connaissez bien mal, c'est pourtant votre élève préférée._

Elle leva les bras et baissa la tête, en un signe d'excuse muet.

- D'accord, fais donc tes recherches. Mais ne lui prend pas tout son temps libre, d'accord ? Et au moindre problème, parle m'en.

La directrice était penchée à son bureau, pinçant l'arrête de son nez de deux doigts. Comment avait-elle pu céder à Poppy ? La Médicomage n'avait compté que sur le pouvoir de guérison des Wyrmides, pas au reste. Et elle n'aimait pas la tournure des choses. Elle aurait dû essayer de convaincre Hermione de partir au Terrier. Elle aurait dû l'éloigner rapidement de Severus. Dieu sait ce qu'il s'était déjà passé dans les couloirs vide de Poudlard pendant qu'elle battait l'Angleterre à la recherche de ses nouveaux enseignants. Trop tard pour lui ? S'il était lui aussi affecté par le lien du Wyrm, les choses étaient alors hors de contrôle. Impossible de les séparer de force maintenant.

- Vous avez tort de vous inquiéter Minerva, s'éleva une voix.

Sans se retourner vers le portrait aussi bavard que son sujet vivant, elle soupira.

- Vous savez Albus, ne voir que le romantisme dans un cas pareil pourrait être dangereux, et pas seulement pour eux...

- C'est certain, mais n'oubliez pas que la valeur profonde de l'hôte du Wyrm compte énormément.

- Évidemment, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit de mal consciemment. Mais nous laissons une potentielle bombe a retardement se promener parmi les élèves.

- Tant que personne n'a la mauvaise idée de toucher à Severus, il ne se passera rien, assura l'ancien directeur.

- Il n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire, qui sait s'il le sera d'ailleurs un jour. Tous les anciens partisans de Voldemort ne sont pas derrière les barreaux. Et il ne me laissera pas le cloîtrer ici une fois que Miss Granger sera, elle, dehors.

- Vous ne pouvez pas empêcher les choses de suivre leur cours.

Minerva hocha la tête, résignée.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello tout le monde !

Amazonelo : Héhé... Peut être que certains vont avoir plus de mal à rester à l'écart que d'autres.

noominaome : La délicatesse Ronesque dans toute sa splendeur !

Zeugma : Je pense que sur ce coup là, Minerva est dans le vrai, mais Dumbledore voit peut être plus loin :)...

Etoile Solitaire : bonnes vacances ! Tu auras de la lecture, ca oui :p

Will : Pour le cas Malefoy, il restera fidèle à lui même, pas de grande amitié en vue, que cela soit clair :p.

* * *

Hermione frappa à la porte de la salle de Potions, le cœurs battant. Elle avait hâte de connaître le résultat des recherches de Severus. Elle craignait en son fort intérieur, qu'être Wyrmide avait modifié trop profondément modifié son essence magique, compromettant à jamais l'efficacité de ses potions, et peut être même de ses sorts. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'utiliser autre chose que quelques sorts basiques, mais elle aurait sûrement le loisir d'observer le résultat au prochain cours de sortilèges.

La voix de Rogue lui intima d'entrer. Elle le trouva à son bureau, au milieu d'une série de fioles. Quelques dégradés d'ambres coutoyaient un nuancier de bleu. Un minuscule chaudron bouillonnait à sa droite, pendant qu'il était penché sur un paquet de parchemins couverts de notes. Elle resta plantée là de longues minutes, le silence uniquement rompu par le grattement de la plume. Quand enfin il mit le point final, il leva la tête vers elle, et lui tendit le parchemin.

Haussant les sourcils d'étonnement, elle parcourut le texte. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une attestation, visant à donner un caractère officiel à leurs recherches. Il était entre autre indiqué qu'elle s'engageait à suivre les consignes du Maître ès Potions responsable du projet, Severus Rogue. Elle prit la plume qu'il lui tendait, et ajouta sa signature au bas du document, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_- Celle-ci_, dit il en indiquant sa potion de sommeil sans rêve, _ne peut pas faire partie du projet de recherche, étant réalisée hors protocole. Cependant, j'ai procédé à diverses analyses._

- Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Elle essayait de masquer sa nervosité, mais sans succès.

_- Que c'est bien une potion de sommeil sans rêve, _fit-il, songeur._ Elle a bien l'effet désiré, et pourtant ce n'est pas la potion que nous connaissons. Elle agit autrement._

- Vous l'avez essayée ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

_- Non, pas encore. Il n'est pas forcément nécessaire d'utiliser une potion pour connaître ses effets, même si le résultat est bien sûr meilleur._

Après un pause, il reprit :

_- Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas tout à fait convaincu qu'il soit raisonnable que j'utilise une potion que vous avez préparée._

Hermione rougit fortement.

- Vous n'avez pas confiance ?

_- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Miss Granger. Je vous ai dit que la potion était bien correcte. Cependant il faut d'abord s'assurer que … Notre lien, ne risque pas d'altérer le résultat._

Elle hocha la tête, légèrement rassurée.

Il se dirigea vers son armoire, et sorti quelques fioles vides, une balance d'argent, un plateau, et un coffret. Il disposa le tout sur une table libre, celle où elle avait travaillé dans la matinée. Il l'invita à approcher d'un signe de main.

_- Je vais devoir prélever quelques échantillons de... vous_.

Elle se dandina, mal à l'aise, et s'assit sur le banc, face à lui. Il ouvrit de coffret, et disposa quelques instruments sur le plateau. Un couteau d'argent, une espèce de pince à épiler, une paire de ciseaux et une étrange seringue très fine du même métal. Hermione posa un regard légèrement angoissé vers les objets qui annonçaient des prélèvements douloureux. Il ajouta un bol, qu'il remplit d'eau d'un Aguamenti. Il lui tendit les ciseaux.

_- Une mèche de cheveux, s'il vous plaît._

Elle releva la masse de sa crinière de lionne, et coupa une petite mèche de cheveux du dessous, qu'elle lui tendit. Il les enferma dans une fiole. Son regard se perdit quelques secondes dans la contemplation de la mèche brune. Il se racla la gorge, et plaça le flacon de coté. Il prit la seringue de la main gauche, et tendit l'autre dans sa direction, ouverte. Hermione la prit, et la serra doucement. Il piqua l'aiguille délicatement, dans une veine qui courait sous la peau de son poignet. Le réservoir se remplit lentement, quasiment au goutte à goutte. Elle fût rassurée lorsqu'elle vit le liquide rouge. Elle s'était presque attendue à ce qu'il ai prit une couleur anormale, noir, ou vert peut être ?

Severus sentait la douceur de la peau de la jeune fille dans sa main. Elle la serrait, accrochée à lui pendant qu'il prenait son sang. Il priait pour que l'opération soit rapide. Il avait évité tout contact volontaire depuis l'incident dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle l'avait touché, la veille, il avait dû user de tout son contrôle pour rester impassible. Et maintenant elle était face à lui, si proche...

Il ôta l'aiguille lorsque la seringue fût enfin remplie. Il la vida dans un tube, et l'accrocha à son support. Une goutte de sang perla de son poignet, il lui tendit un morceau de coton imbibé de désinfectant qu'elle pressa sur la petite plaie.

_- J'aimerais faire plusieurs prélèvements, peut être que votre partie transformée ne possède pas les mêmes caractéristiques_, dit-il, la voix moins assurée qu'il aurait voulu.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, mais hocha la tête.

- Où voulez-vous prendre vos échantillons ?

_- Mmmh.. Dans votre dos, j'aurais accès à votre partie humaine, dragonne, et à la zone de transition, _répondit-il, la voix faiblissant légèrement au fur et a mesure de sa phrase.

Elle se leva et ôta sa robe, restant en pantalon et t-shirt. Elle se plaça à côté de lui, ramenant ses cheveux sur sa poitrine. Elle baissa son pantalon de quelques centimètres, juste au dessus des fesses, et releva légèrement son haut. Elle l'interrogea du regard, et d'un « oui » un peu raide de la tête, il lui indiqua que cela suffisait.

Lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos, Severus déglutit avec difficulté. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche pour la positionner correctement et l'empêcher de bouger. Il scalpa avec le couteau d'argent un petit morceau de peau blanche, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Il plaça l'échantillon dans une fiole, et nettoya la lame. Il commença à couper un deuxième morceau, dans la partie noire, avec plus de difficultés. La peau était aussi fine que celle qui avait gardé sa couleur normale, mais elle semblait bien plus résistante. Hermione se crispa, déclenchant un petit fouettement de queue. Il resserra sa prise, murmurant une parole d'excuse. Il la sentit se détendre, et il réussit enfin à lui ôter son échantillon. Il le porta à ses yeux, le tenant avec la pince, observant l'étrange couleur noire. Il le rangea à côté du premier, et s'attela à la démarcation des deux couleurs. Hermione souffla discrètement. Non pas que la manœuvre était réellement douloureuse, mais c'était inconfortable. Et elle faisait tout son possible pour rester calme, sentir la main de Severus sur elle faisait voguer son esprit vers des souvenirs bien plus agréables que se faire découper la peau.

Il déposa le dernier échantillon avec les autres, et s'arma de courage pour nettoyer les plaies. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle senti le contact frais du coton humide. Severus désinfecta avec précaution les trois petites coupures, le visage à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il n'aimait pas retrouver dans cette position, trop proche de celle qui lui avait fait perdre la raison. Il finit tout de même par arracher son regard d'elle, jetant le coton souillé sur la table.

Hermione se retourna, et baissa son regard vers lui, un petit sourire sur le visage. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, en silence, le temps comme suspendu.

Brusquement, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Ronald Weasley, dont le visage virant rapidement au cramoisi n'annonçait rien de bon. Hermione entendit la voix étouffée de Harry plus loin dans le couloir qui appelait son ami.

- Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Ron, le ton glacial.

Rogue allait ouvrir la bouche, l'envoyer paître, mais il fût interrompu par la jeune fille.

- Nous essayons de comprendre ce qui s'est passé ce matin, Ron, je te l'ai expliqué toute à l'heure. Dit-elle calmement.

- Et tu as besoin de te mettre dans cette tenue pour ça ? Cracha-t-il, plus agressif.

Harry arriva au côté du rouquin, visiblement inquiet. Il vit Hermione remonter son pantalon et attraper sa robe jetée sur un banc.

- Rentre à la salle commune, poursuivit Ron.

Hermione interrompit son geste, haussant les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

Elle lâcha sa robe qui tomba au sol dans un froissement de tissu, et s'approcha de lui, à l'entrée de la salle.

- Est ce que tu me donne des ordres maintenant ?

- Tu passes ta vie avec Rogue, je te retrouve presque les fesses à l'air devant lui, tu trouves ça normal ?

- Mais qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu as le moindre droit de me donner des ordres ?

- Ron, ça suffit, murmura Harry mal à l'aise. Il lança un regard a Severus, qui était resté dans le fond de la salle. Il avait l'air étrange, comme perdu.

- Non ! Je ne la laisserais pas seule avec lui ! Cria-t-il, se tournant vers son ami. Il profite d'elle, tu le vois bien ! Ce vieux cochon...

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione lui avait bondi dessus, le jetant à terre, une haine indicible sur le visage. Harry cria, ramenant Severus à la raison. Il s'approcha pendant que le jeune homme essayait de décrocher Hermione du cou de Ron, dans un mélange de hurlement de rage et de peur. Il hésita à lui lancer un sort, mais pensa que cela n'arrangerait sans doute rien, elle repartirait à la charge aussi vite. Elle murmurait à Ron d'une voix étouffée a peine audible :

- Ose terminer. Ose, Ron, et je te tue. Tu m'entends ? Insinue encore ce genre de chose, et je te jette de la tour d'astronomie.

Il ne pu répondre que d'un gargouillis incompréhensible, essayant d'arracher les mains qui l'étouffaient.

_- Arrêtez, Miss Granger_, Murmura Severus. _Tout de suite_.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, hésitante.

_- Ça suffit_, insista-t-il.

Elle finit par se relever, lançant un dernier regard assassin à Ron. Il se redressa, toussant et luttant pour reprendre sa respiration.

_- Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger, j'ôte 50 points à Gryffondor. Pensez-vous que ma salle de classe soit le lieu pour vos batailles de chiffonniers _? Annonça Severus d'une voix soyeuse. _Quant à vous_, ajouta-t-il plus sèchement en regardant Ron dans les yeux, _si je vous entends encore porter de telles accusation à mon encontre, je vous fait exclure. Est-ce bien compris ?_

Encore rouge du manque d'air, Ron hocha la tête, toute la haine qu'il portait à son professeur transperçant de ses yeux.

_- Potter, emmenez votre camarade à l'infirmerie._

Harry aida Ron à se relever, et l'entraîna hors de la salle. Severus retourna à son bureau, le visage sombre. Hermione resta plantée debout, se tordant les mains, paniquée. Devait-elle partir ? L'homme était immobile, fixant un point imaginaire sur le sol entre elle et lui, visiblement très contrarié.

_- Miss Granger, ce que vous venez de faire risque d'avoir des conséquences importantes._

- Vous allez m'exclure ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

_- Non, mais la Directrice pourrait très mal prendre le fait que vous menaciez de mort clairement un de vos camarade, surtout après l'avoir à moitié étranglé._

- Je suis désolée, Monsieur.

- _Je sais Miss, je sais..._

- Vous êtes là tous les deux ? Très bien.

Minerva McGonagal venait d'entrer dans la salle, dans une colère blanche que ne lui avait jamais connu Hermione.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous !

noominaome : Désolée pour les fautes qui trainent encore :)

Zeugma : J'ai bien envie de te dire que cela ne fait que commencer !

* * *

- J'aimerais comprendre. Je suis alertée par des élèves terrorisés par des hurlements provenant de ta salle de cours. Je croise Monsieur Potter conduisant Monsieur Weasley à l'infirmerie. Et personne n'est capable de m'expliquer clairement ce qui s'est passé ici.

La directrice promena son regard, passant d'une Hermione visiblement très mal à l'aise à un Severus qui avait l'air épuisé. Il leva sa baguette et ferma la porte d'un sort informulé, faisant claquer le verrou. Il la jeta presque sur son bureau, et se frotta les yeux de ses paumes. Il répondit enfin, après un profond soupir.

_- Monsieur Weasley nous a interrompu lors du prélèvement des échantillons organiques. Il m'a accusé de profiter de la situation, en des termes très déplacés. Miss Granger a... réagit, peut être un peu fortement il faut avouer_. Sa voix était à peine audible, et la lassitude marquait ses traits.

Hermione baissa la tête, lorsque la directrice grimaça.

- Il t'as accusé de ?... Je vois. Y'a t-il la moindre raison pour que ses accusations soient fondées ?

Severus frappa du plat de la main sur son bureau.

_- Êtes-vous devenue folle ? Bien sûr que non ! _Dit-il d'une voix soudainement bien plus assurée.

- Ne prends pas ce ton ! Je veux être sûre que cette histoire n'est bien qu'une jalousie disproportionnée. Miss Granger...

Hermione sursauta à l'appel de son nom. Elle allait se faire renvoyer, c'était certain.

- Miss Granger, je suis désolée.

Voila, on y était. Les larmes commencèrent à inonder ses yeux. Elle ne passerait pas ses ASPIC. Elle ne ferait pas de recherche. Elle serait séparée du professeur Rogue.

- Nous aurions dû faire en sorte de vous protéger, vous et vos camarades. C'était dangereux de vous laisser vous débrouiller seule après votre don.

- Vous préférez que je quitte Poudlard, c'est ça ? Demanda la jeune fille, la voix étouffée de sanglots.

- Oh non, surtout pas Miss ! Assura MacGonagal, s'approchant d'elle. Nous n'aurions pas dû vous lâcher ainsi au milieu d'élèves maladroits, qui risquent à tout moment de heurter cette sensibilité propre aux Wyrmides.

Hermione commença à avoir peur. Elle comptait l'enfermer dans un cachot ?

- Je pense qu'il est d'abord plus raisonnable que vous quittiez la tour Gryffondor. Nous allons vous installer une chambre individuelle. Vous suivrez vos cours avec vos camarades, tout de même.

- Je vais retourner dans la chambre de cet été ?

- Hmmm, non, ce serait une mauvaise idée. Nous allons trouver une pièce plus éloignée du Professeur Rogue. Il ne faut pas qu'une accusation devienne rumeur, ou pire.

Hermione acquiesça, passablement rassurée.

- Et si jamais vous aviez le moindre problème, si vous sentiez que vous perdiez le contrôle de vous même, n'hésitez surtout pas à aller voir un professeur.

- J'y arrivais, Madame la directrice, j'y arrivais, et d'un coup... Quand Ron à utilisé un mot plus dur... J'ai perdu toute raison, se lamenta la jeune fille.

- Miss, nous avons eu un loup-garou à Poudlard, en tant qu'élève puis professeur. Et croyez moi, ce n'est pas une mince affaire à gérer. Nous y arriverons avec vous, un peu de travail suffira dans votre cas, vous pouvez en être sûre.

Hermione fit un petit sourire, encore peu convaincue. Elle allait être séparée de ses amis, mise à l'écart comme une bête dangereuse. Qu'allaient-ils penser d'elle ? Ils se poseraient des questions. Et cela risquerait de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, Rogue demanda à la directrice d'une voix soyeuse :

_- Sous quel prétexte allez-vous lui faire quitter ses quartiers officiels ?_

- Le même que ce qui lui a permis de rester ici cet été. T'aider. Elle fait de la recherche avec toi, il lui faut du calme, de l'espace. Et comme tu es actuellement encore limité dans tes mouvements, c'est elle qui doit s'adapter.

Severus hocha la tête. Cette solution devrait suffire. Et le protocole d'expérience ayant été signé avant l'incident, il serait un argument de plus pour contrer les septiques.

- Est ce que cela vous convient, Miss ? Demanda la Directrice.

- Oui professeur, marmonna Hermione.

- Allez rassembler vos affaires, je me charge du reste.

La jeune fille s'enfuit presque, après que le professeur Rogue eût déverrouillé la porte. Il avait toujours l'air extrêmement soucieux. Minerva s'approcha du bureau où il était toujours retranché.

- Écoute moi bien, Severus. Je ne suis pas idiote. Je me doute qu'il y a bien plus qu'un lien amical entre elle et toi. Mais ce genre d'incident ne doit jamais se reproduire à Poudlard, est-ce clair ?

_- Me prenez vous pour un inconscient ?_ Murmura-t-il. _Weasley n'a rien vu qui aurait pu être préjudiciable. Il a voulu contrôler Miss Granger, l'imbécile._

- Ce n'est qu'un jeune homme plein de fougue, et je crois savoir qu'il avait une relation privilégiée avec elle. C'est compréhensible. Mais il ne faut absolument pas qu'une autre personne vous trouve dans une situation compromettante.

_- Vous me demandez de mieux fermer la porte la prochaine fois ?_ lança-t-il, sarcastique.

- Ne plaisante pas avec cela, s'il te plaît, répondit-elle sèchement. Je vous demande de rester tranquilles, de vous comporter comme doivent le faire un professeur et son élève. Même si les choses ont été compliquées, même si c'est difficile.

Severus resta silencieux, marquant son accord d'un geste agacé de la main.

Hermione fourra pêle-mêle quelques vêtements dans sa valise. Elle empila avec plus d'attention ses livres et piles de feuilles noircies de ses notes prises en cours. Elle renifla bruyamment, et essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes qui lui troublaient la vue. C'était injuste. On l'éloignait de ses amis, alors qu'un loup-garou était tranquillement resté avec ses camarades. Enfin quand il n'était pas transformé, bien sûr. Alors on la considérait comme plus dangereuse qu'un lycanthrope ? C'était cruel. C'était...

Comme frappée par l'évidence, elle arrêta son geste, encore une demi-douzaine de plumes neuves à la main. C'était Ron, qui provoquait ce désastre. Ron... Comment celui qu'elle considérait comme un ami pouvait être responsable de ce chaos ? Il lui avait déjà fait du mal par le passé... Dès la première année à Poudlard, quand il se moquait d'elle. En quatrième année, lors de sa première scène de jalousie. Lorsqu'il avait choisi de fréquenter Lavande. Lorsqu'il les avait abandonnés, elle et Harry... Comment avait-elle pu tolérer si longtemps quelqu'un d'aussi profondément mauvais ? Elle secoua la tête. Non, Ron n'était pas _si_ mauvais. Mais il ne correspondait certainement plus à ce qu'elle se faisait d'un ami. Et elle le lui ferait bien comprendre. Ginny entra dans la pièce et vit Hermione faire sa valise, elle haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Tu pars ? MacGo ne t'a pas renvoyée tout de même ? Même si elle avait réellement l'air étonnée et presque inquiète, Hermione su deviner qu'elle contenait également sa rancœur contre celle qui venait de manquer étrangler son frère.

- Non, je déménage. Je vais aider Rogue pour ses recherches. Et comme il ne peut pas se déplacer comme il veut dans le château, je pars au rez de chaussée.

- En quoi son handicap t'oblige toi à changer de chambre ? Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- S'il veut me contacter rapidement, c'est tout de même plus pratique. Souvent les potions se jouent à quelques seconde, le moindre temps gagné est précieux.

Ginny marmonna un « ah ouais » peu convaincu, agaçant davantage Hermione.

- Et franchement, je préfère partir. Je ne veux plus partager la salle commune avec Ron. Il m'a tellement déçue...

La rousse paru mal à l'aise.

- C'est un idiot... Harry m'a raconté ce qu'il a dit et... Je n'aurais pas aimé non plus. Il faut qu'il grandisse.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! J'ai des choses à apprendre, je ne peux pas lui tenir a main pendant qu'il passe ses nerfs sur moi ! S'emporta Hermione.

- Je sais, ne t'énerve pas. Je comprends. Je ne supporterais pas Harry s'il avait le même caractère, ajouta Ginny avec un sourire.

Hermione hocha la tête et ferma sa valise. Il y avait au moins un avantage à déménager, en plus de se rapprocher du Professeur Rogue. Elle n'aurait plus à faire sans cesse attention à ses pieds ou à sa queue. Le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé dans la tour Gryffondor avait été un calvaire d'angoisse d'être découverte. Elle fit léviter devant son lourd bagage dans la salle commune, évitant les regards étonnés de ses camarades. Harry et Ron n'étaient visiblement pas encore revenus de l'infirmerie. Elle sortit de la tour, et ne pu retenir un frisson lorsque le portrait de la Grosse Dame se referma derrière elle. Dans le grand Hall, Severus l'attendait. Il avait recouvré son masque de froideur, et d'un signe de tête l'invita (ou lui ordonna ?) à le suivre. Il la conduisit à travers le château, passa devant sa chambre, et pénétra dans le couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque. Triste ironie, la pièce que Minerva lui avait allouée voisinait avec celle où il s'était réfugié. Elle poussa la porte, et entra dans une pièce où se trouvaientt une bibliothèque et un bureau, sous une fenêtre. Une cheminée, deux fauteuils, et un tapis épais complétaient l'ensemble aux couleurs Gryffondor. Une porte dans le fond à demi masquée d'une tenture devait conduire à sa chambre.

_- Installez-vous, Miss Granger_, Murmura Rogue avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Attendez, dit-elle à voix basse.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, lui tournant le dos.

- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour m'excuser d'avoir provoqué tout cela...

Sans la regarder, il souffla, à peine audible :

_- Cessez d 'être désolée._


	17. Chapter 17

Hello tout le monde !

L'écriture de la fic a pris un peu de retard, donc les mises a jours vont ralentir. En tout cas merci à tous pour les review, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione fit de son mieux pour s'adapter rapidement à sa nouvelle condition. Elle avait au moins la joie de pouvoir travailler tranquille, à son bureau ou allongée sur son lit, pouvant étaler ses cours autour d'elle comme elle l'aimait. Mais le regard de ses camarades était nettement moins agréable. S'ils ignoraient pourquoi elle avait agressé Ron, ils savaient qu'elle avait manqué le tuer. La directrice n'avait pas pu empêcher les élèves d'entendre les cris. Alors si les plus grands se contentaient de coups d'œil inquiets, les plus jeunes fuyaient rapidement à son passage. Elle se sentait comme le Professeur Rogue. Elle avait gagné une belle réputation en œuvrant contre Voldemort, mais une aura sombre la ternissait. Heureusement Harry continuait à la fréquenter, sans Ron bien sûr, alors si tous se méfiaient, ils la respectaient comme étant l'amie du héros. Face à cette situation elle ne savait si elle devrait se sentir blessée, ou furieuse. Elle se contentait d'être, simplement. Elle se préoccupait assez peu de l'avis des autres, sauf d'une personne.

Le professeur Rogue était distant, relativement aimable certes, mais elle ne s'était plus retrouvée vraiment seule avec lui depuis longtemps. Il étudiait les échantillons qu'il avait prélevé, mais ne lui avait pas encore annoncé les résultats. Pourtant lors du dernier double cours de Potions, lorsqu'elle lui avait lancé un regard discret, elle l'avait surprit alors qu'il l'observait, l'expression indéchiffrable. A la bibliothèque, elle avait été tirée de sa lecture par la brûlure d'un regard sur sa nuque, et lorsqu'elle s'était retournée, elle l'avait vu s'en aller rapidement. Sa simple présence lui manquait, mais elle se contrôlait. Peut être que savoir que Poudlard regorgeait à nouveaux d'adolescents curieux inhibait leur lien ? Elle en doutait.

Un soir, plongée dans un devoir de Runes, elle entendit frapper doucement à sa porte. Elle enfila rapidement sa Robe par dessus ses vêtements Moldus, et après avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien couverte jusqu'aux griffes, alla ouvrir. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond lorsqu'elle vit Severus dans le couloir.

_- J'aimerais vous entretenir du résultat de mes expériences Miss Granger_, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

- Voulez-vous entrer ? proposa-t-elle en s 'écartant pour lui laisser le passage libre.

_- Non, venez plutôt avec moi au laboratoire s'il vous plaît._

Hermione allait se diriger vers la salle de cours de Potions, mais d'un hochement de tête, il lui indiqua le couloir de sa chambre. Il avait déménagé son laboratoire dans la pièce qu'avait occupé la jeune fille pendant l'été. Il s'installa à son plan de travail abaissé à sa hauteur. Derrière lui, s'élevait un mur entièrement recouvert d'étagères, où se mêlaient livres, bocaux, coffrets, instruments. La table croulait presque sous diverses fioles, échantillons et deux chaudrons. Elle regarda émerveillée une fiole où deux liquides, un bleu d'encre et un ambre, s'enroulaient en spirale infinie sans jamais se mélanger.

_- Cela vous intrigue ?_ Dit-il, la voix presque tremblante.

Hermione le regarda. Il avait un petit sourire satisfait au lèvres. Il devait être particulièrement content du résultat de ses recherches pour que l'excitation transperce dans sa voix. Elle hocha la tête, retournant à la contemplation hypnotique de la danse bleu-ambre.

_- Cette fiole contient un échantillon de Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve fait par mes soins, et le vôtre_. Celle ci, ajouta-t-il en montrant un autre récipient, _contient votre potion, et celle d'un autre étudiant._

Les liquides étaient séparés, mais immobiles. Comme de l'huile sur de l'eau, l'ambre était sagement posé sur le bleu. Il agita doucement la fiole, et les deux potions s'agitèrent, sans jamais se mélanger.

- C'est incroyable, murmura Hermione. Pourquoi le résultat n'est-il pas le même ?

_- Votre potion réagit de manière identique avec tous les échantillons si on essaye de les mélanger. Sauf la mienne. _

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

_- Votre potion est d'une essence trop différente pour tolérer les autres. Soyons clairs, elle rejette autant la mienne qu'une autre, même si elle semble essayer de s'y mêler. C'est ce qui provoque la spirale. Les autres sont purement écartées._

- Mais vous disiez qu'elle avait le même résultat la dernière fois...

_- Oui, je confirme, elle a bien le même résultat, c'est la même potion. Et pourtant totalement différente. Cela peut venir de votre sang, que les sangsues ont absorbé. Ou peut être parce que vous avez touché les ingrédients, ou même simplement parce que vous avez remué la potion. _

- Vous avez fini par l'essayer ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

_- Pas sur moi même. C'est Minerva qui s'en est chargée. Et elle assure avoir passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Elle n'a pas subit les effets indésirables généralement donnés par la potion : nausée, maux de tête... Et plus encore, elle dit se sentir das un meilleur état général, ce que Poppy à pu confirmer_.

Hermione avait entrouvert la bouche pendant qu'il parlait, totalement absorbée.

- Savez-vous pourquoi ma potion essaye de se mélanger à la vôtre ?

_- Je pense qu'elle croit la reconnaître comme étant « sœur » à cause de notre lien._

- Vous parlez des potions comme si elles étaient vivantes, dit-elle avec un petit rire.

_- C'est le cas. Comme le bois, ou le cuir, qui sont à la fois inertes et vivants. Sans cela, il suffirait d'ajouter quelques ingrédients, de chauffer, remuer. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple, et c'est ce qui fait la difficulté et l'intérêt de l'art des potions, _fit-il, sarcastique_._

Elle hocha la tête. C'est ce qui pêchait le plus dans ses préparations. Elle voulait trop suivre les recettes à la lettre. Peut être qu'en essayant de s'adapter à chaque préparation, elle obtiendrait de meilleurs résultats.

_- J'aimerais que vous fabriquiez une potion simple, basique, pour avoir une idée plus précise. Faites donc une potion d'Aiguise Méninges, cela suffira largement._

Elle se mit au travail, après s'être fournie en scarabées, gingembre et bile de tatou. Il lui avait cédé la place, et se tenait un peu en retrait. La préparation prendrait à peine vingt minutes, mais elle était déjà mal à l'aise de le sentir derrière elle, à l'observer en silence.

Severus avait longuement hésité avant d'aller chercher la jeune fille. Il redoutait de se retrouver à nouveau seul avec elle. Minerva lui avait ordonné de se tenir tranquille... Facile à dire. Mais il s'était surpris plusieurs fois à regarder Hermione, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il l'observait piler ses scarabées, trancher son gingembre de ses doigts blancs et fins. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, il le voyait. Elle qui était d'ordinaire si sûre. Est ce qu'il était la raison du trouble, ou n'était-ce que l'exaltation de leurs recherches ? Une pulsion le poussa à s'approcher d'elle, il voulait juste savoir, rien d'autre. Il entendit son souffle d'arrêter l'espace d'une seconde lorsqu'elle le senti à côté d'elle. Il sourit. Elle se racla la gorge et murmura :

- Voila, elle doit rester à cette température dix minutes.

Il jeta un œil au chaudron et acquiesça. La potion avait l'air normale, à part une volute brun rouge qui s'élevait calmement. Il restèrent immobiles quelques minutes, à fixer le chaudron comme si un diable risquait d'en sortir.

- Vous m'avez manqué, murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha simplement la tête, les lèvres serrées. Oh il aurait voulu lui répondre, les mots étaient prêts à franchir sa bouche. Elle tira un tabouret de sous la table, et s'assit, son visage à sa hauteur. Il la regarda. Ses yeux bruns clairs chauds et aimables, tellement opposés à ses iris d'un noir si froid. L'ambre et l'obsidienne. Se mêleraient-ils un jour où étaient ils condamnés à se tourner autour dans une spirale inextricable ? Comme pour lui répondre, Hermione fit un geste vers lui, hésitante. Elle lui prit la main qu'il s'était blessé quelques semaines plus tôt en frappant de rage une armoire. Elle était cicatrisée, mais la peau neuve était plus claire, laissant encore entrevoir les marques. Elle les caressa de l'index, songeuse. Il regarda nerveusement vers le chaudron, faisant de son mieux pour rester impassible. Elle le lâcha. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle, et vit une expression de tristesse sur son visage. Il soupira profondément et lui fit face, écartant légèrement les bras. Elle se rua presque contre lui, le serrant contre elle. Il l'entoura alors de ses bras dans un geste protecteur. Il plongea le nez dans la masse folle de ses cheveux pendant qu'elle l'étreignait. Il sentait la chaleur de la jeune fille contre lui. Elle tremblait faiblement, comme si une onde la parcourait. Il se détacha d'elle, et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Une flamme dansait dans ses yeux, un sourire illuminait son visage. Elle irradiait simplement de bonheur.

- La potion doit être prête, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il éteignit le feu, en gardant les yeux sur elle. Il jeta sa baguette sur la table, et frôla son visage de la main. Une simple envie, irrationnelle, tellement éloignée du contrôle parfait qu'il exigeait en toute circonstance, mais pas avec elle. Il la repoussa doucement, gardant une de ses mains comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. En se concentrant intensément, il commença à se redresser, puis, s'aidant de sa main libre, se leva. Hermione resta bouche bée quelques secondes, avant de suivre son mouvement. Il affichait un petit rictus victorieux, même si elle sentait bien que tenir sa main était une sécurité loin d'être inutile. Il la poussa doucement contre la table les yeux plantés dans les siens. Elle dégagea les parchemins gênants et s'assit sur le plan de travail, l'attirant contre elle. Elle avait l'impression de rêver. Rogue prenait l'initiative d'un comportement totalement inapproprié. Tiraillée entre l'interdit et l'envie de retrouver les mains expertes de l'homme. Il lui avait tellement manqué, et maintenant, elle était à deux doigts de perdre pied. Il mit fin à ses doute en l'enlaçant tendrement, caressant son dos, le visage dans son cou. Elle inspira longuement, et l'entoura fermement de sa queue. Même si ses jambes cédaient, il ne pourrait même pas tomber tant sa prise était ferme. Lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres toucher sa peau, elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, provoquant un gémissement. Severus jubila, et captura ses lèvres d'un mouvement rapide. Elle passa les bras autour de ses épaules, le pressant de continuer. Elle leva les jambes et les passa autour de son bassin. Il grogna et interrompit son baiser, l'interrogeant du regard. Merlin, la flamme de ses yeux était encore plus dansante que dans la salle de bain. D'un geste fébrile elle sortit sa baguette, et d'un sort, se débarrassa de ses vêtements, bien décidée à lever les derniers doutes de l'homme. Il resta subjugué quelques instants, puis repartit à la conquête de sa bouche, déboutonnant sa longue robe d'une main. Hermione l'aida de gestes maladroits tant ses mains tremblaient. Il se débarrassa enfin de sa robe, puis de sa chemise. Il la sentait brûlante contre lui, son souffle contre sa bouche était rapide, haletant. Elle promena ses doigts dans son dos, devinant chaque muscle, chaque os saillant tant il était finement ciselé. La pointe de sa queue partit à l'exploration du torse, serpentant entre les abdominaux. Il frissonna à ce contact délicieusement étonnant. Les jambes de la jeune fille le tiraient vers elle, pendant qu'elle le dévorait du regard. Il décida qu'il était plus que temps d'accomplir ce qui hantait ses jours et ses nuit depuis trop longtemps. Quand il la pénétra, Hermione gémit si intensément qu'elle en rugit presque. Les mains qu'il avait posé sur ses cuisses pour les écarter glissèrent vers ces fesses si désirables et il s'y accrocha avant d'entamer les va et viens. Hermione l'accompagna de ses jambes et de sa queue, le soutenant. Penché sur elle, les yeux toujours plongés dans les siens, le noir et l'ambre... Il sentit ses jambes le trahir, mais Hermione le tenait si fermement qu'il ne glissa pas. Elle se chargea alors de mener la danse, guidant ses mouvements, le soutenant. Elle lui fit accélérer la cadence, griffant légèrement son dos, leur souffle à l'unisson. Ses gémissement augmentaient à chaque coup, faisant monter d'autant le plaisir de Severus. Quand l'orgasme les submergea, il s'effondra sur elle, la tête sur sa poitrine. Elle le serra dans ses bras comme si elle voulait le garder sur elle pour l'éternité. Il la sentait palpiter sous lui, dans ses bras, autour de son sexe. Il sentait sa chaleur se diffuser en lui, courant dans ses veines, pénétrant chaque muscle, chaque os de son corps.

- _Je ne suis qu'à vous_, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Il la sentit frissonner de plaisir, et il sourit.


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou tout le monde !

Encore merci pour les review, et sans plus attendre, la suite :)

* * *

Hermione s'activait devant son chaudron. Il y avait maintenant une semaine qu'elle venait rejoindre Severus dans son laboratoire chaque soir après les cours. Ils fabriquaient diverses potions chacun de leur côté, et il faisait ses tests dans la journée. Ils n'avaient pas encore isolé ce qui modifiait ses préparations. Qu'elle utilise un échantillon d'elle ou pas, le résultat était le même. Un potion qui fonctionnait comme elle devrait, voir mieux, sans ses effets secondaires. Parfois son aspect était modifié visuellement, mais souvent on ne s'apercevait de la différence qu'en étudiant très attentivement la potion. Un soir, lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle le trouva intensément plongé sur un chaudron. Elle était habituée à ce qu'il ne la salue pas systématiquement, et elle le prenait comme une marque profonde de confiance. Dans ces cas là, elle se chargeait des sorts de verrouillage et de protection. Il s'en étaient tenus à leurs travaux pour l'instant, mais tacitement, ils avaient décidé que prévenir valait mieux qu'être découverts. Il avait même condamné sa cheminée , empêchant toute activité par cheminette. Elle s'installa de l'autre côté de la table, observant ses gestes précis, ses doigts dansant d'un ingrédient à l'autre avec une vivacité étonnante. Elle observa les bocaux qu'il avait disposé autour de lui. Elle reconnu rapidement celle qu'il fabriquait : la potion de régénération sanguine. Mais quelque chose manquait : le sang de dragon. Intriguée, elle attendit qu'il puisse interrompre sa préparation pour lui demander des détails. Il se retourna vers ses étagères d'un mouvement rapide du fauteuil, et prit une fiole dans un coffret de bois. Avant de l'ajouter, il la montra à Hermione. C'était son sang, elle le savait. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il vida le petit récipient dans le chaudron, et baissa la flamme d'un coup de baguette. Il resta alors à regarder le liquide frémir, les bras croisés sur le plan de travail, les yeux mi-clos. Une pensée s'insinua dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

- Vous avez toujours besoin de cette potion n'est ce pas ? Murmura-t-elle.

_- Jusqu'à la fin de mes jours d'après Ripley._

- Et... Vous voulez la modifier grâce à mon sang ?

Il haussa les épaules.

_- Cela vaut le coup d'essayer._

Elle le sentait étrangement lointain ce soir là. Elle hésita à lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais elle avait appris à le connaître, et il ne se dévoilait que s'il en prenait l'initiative. Physiquement ou mentalement. Alors elle le laissa à sa contemplation du chaudron. Elle prit un paquet de parchemins qui contenaient ses dernières notes et les parcouru. Son écriture fine décrivait ses observations des échantillons de peau qu'il avait prélevé. Il concluait qu'a part la couleur, les différentes zones étaient identiques. Alors, qu'est ce qu'elle était ? Totalement humaine malgré tout, ou totalement dragon ? Poursuivant sa lecture, il répondit à sa question. Ni humaine, ni draconique, Wyrmide. Voir le mot ainsi écrit sur une page officielle d'étude lui provoqua une sensation étrange. Elle n'était vraiment plus humaine. Elle sentit ses yeux brûler des larmes qui montaient. Oh elle était toujours Hermione, elle le savait. Mais elle prenait conscience que ce qu'elle espérait toujours n'être que temporaire était bien définitif. Il l'entendit renifler et l'interrogea du regard. Elle secoua simplement la tête. Elle songea qu'elle avait finalement de la chance. Elle pouvait toujours exercer la magie des sorciers, elle avait toujours des sentiments humains, même s'ils étaient exacerbés. Après tout, elle aurait pu avoir l'esprit du dragon, et elle aurait été condamnée à vivre à l'écart, ou peut être même n'aurait-elle plus eu conscience de rien. Alors que ses potions soient légèrement différentes était un moindre mal. Elle reposa les documents et regarda son professeur. Il était toujours immobile, fixé sur le récipient de fonte. Il avait l'air fatigué. Elle fronça les sourcils et le détailla mieux. Il était plus pâle qu'a l'accoutumée, des cernes sombres le marquaient. Elle se leva brusquement, faisant grincer son siège sur la pierre. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir, la confortant dans son idée.

- Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas prit votre potion Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle presque sèchement.

_- Je pense être en mesure de décider ce que j'ai à faire, Miss_, murmura-t-il en évitant de la regarder.

- Madame Pomfresh est au courant ? Ou la directrice ?

Il secoua la tête, soupirant d'exaspération.

_- Non_.

- C'est dangereux ! Vous êtes aussi pâle que le jours où je vous ai ramené. Elle essayait de contrôler sa voix, mais elle ne réussit pas à l'empêcher de trembler.

_- Il fallait que j'évacue tout résidu de mon organisme avant de pouvoir tester celle-ci,_ répondit-il, plus agressif._Je n'ai pas à me justifier à vous !_

- Vous allez la boire ? Mais... Non !

_- Oh si Miss. Et si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vous demanderais de sortir._

- Non ! Fit-elle, soudainement submergée par la peur. Ne faites pas cela seul. S'il se passait quelque chose...

_- Il va se passer que cette potion va fonctionner comme elle se doit._

Il prit un gobelet, et s'armant d'une louche d'argent, préleva une dose de potion. Hermione se laissa retomber sur son siège, résignée. Le liquide, au lieu d'arborer une couleur rouge profond, était d'un noir d'encre. Il lui fit un signe, comme s'il trinquait avec elle, et porta le verre à ses lèvres. Elle ferma les paupières aussi fort qu'elle pût, comme si elle craignait qu'il explose à peine le liquide avalé. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il la regardait avec un petit rictus. Il reprenait des couleurs à vue d'œil, en gardant tout de même sa pâleur naturelle.

Il sentait une chaleur douce descendre dans son estomac et se propager dans tous ses membres, comme si le sang coulait pour la première fois dans ses veines. Il inspira profondément et s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil. Hermione se précipita à ses côtés en une seconde.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'enquit-elle.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants les yeux clos, le visage paisible.

_- Mieux que je ne me suis jamais senti je crois._

- Je persiste à dire que vous devriez voir Madame Pomfresh. Peut être qu'un effet secondaire peut survenir...

Il l'interrompit brusquement en l'attrapant par la taille et la faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

_- Allez vous finir par comprendre que rien de vous ne peut être mauvais ?_ Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

- Allez dire cela à Ron, répondit-elle sombrement.

_- Mmmh..._ marmonna-t-il._Alors disons que vous n'aimez pas que l'on touche à ce qui vous appartient ?_

Elle rit malgré elle. Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Severus, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Vous êtes un irresponsable, tout de même.

_- Peu importe, vous êtes toujours là. Combien de fois allez-vous me sauver ?_

- Autant de fois qu'il faudra. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, cachant son visage dans son cou.

Quelques coups rapides à la porte les fit sursauter. Hermione se leva rapidement, laissant Rogue aller voir ce qui se passait. A cette heure, le repas du soir devait être servi, qui pouvait avoir besoin de les déranger ? Quand il ouvrit la porte, Minerva McGonagal entra comme une furie, l'air affolé. Elle jeta un œil vers Hermione, mais elle se décida tout de même à annoncer à Severus ce qui se passait.

- Il faut que tu ailles voir le jeune Malefoy, il est allé se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Il... Oh Severus, sa mère a été assassinée, la nouvelle vient de lui être annoncée par Hibou.

Un brouhaha s'intensifiait dans le château, provoqué par les élèves agités. Severus se lança dans le couloir, vers la salle de bain, Minerva et Hermione sur les talons. Il bouscula les étudiants qui lui barraient le passage et après avoir forcé la porte, pénétra dans la pièce. Minerva fit barrage, éloignant les élèves curieux. Hermione s'approcha de Harry, qui affichait une moue incrédule.

- C'est Malefoy, dit-il la voix serrée, je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur mais... Je n'oublierai jamais son cri quand il a lu la lettre.

- Quand le professeur McGonagal lui a demandé ce qui se passait, il est parti. C'est un Poufsoufle qui à récupéré le message, ajouta Ginny. Il l'a lu a haute voix... C'est horrible, pauvre Drago.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Son père est à Azkaban, il est seul maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

Un rire malsain résonna parmi la se retournèrent vers l'auteur, qui n'était autre que Ron.

- Quelqu'un se charge de faire le ménage chez les anciens Mangemorts il paraît. Les Malefoy ne sont qu'un début !

Hermione sentit ses entrailles se glacer, pendant que le rouquin fendait la foule, s 'éloignant rapidement. Le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle ne faisait aucun doute, il sous-entendait que Rogue pourrait bien être la prochaine victime.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire ? demanda Hermione.

Harry et Ginny l'entraînèrent plus loin, hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Papa en a parlé cet été, dit Ginny à voix basse. Quelques anciens Mangemorts et partisans plus ou moins avoués ont disparu, ou ont été retrouvés morts.

- Surtout ceux qui ont retourné leur veste à la fin de la guerre, en fait, précisa Harry. Au Ministère, on parle d'un groupe de Sorciers blancs, qui pourchasse les traîtres à Voldemort.

Hermione sentit ses jambes flageoler, et elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, oubliant de cacher ses jambes et sa queue. Harry et Ginny l'entourèrent rapidement, la masquant au regard. Elle se sentait totalement submergée par la peur. Non... Elle savait que Rogue était caché à Poudlard. Mais elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il courait réellement un danger de mort. Elle pensait qu'il pourrait subir des accusations d'être resté un Mangemort, pas qu'il pourrait être tué parce que justement il avait trahi. Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains, submergée par des images de Severus mort, sans se rendre compte que Harry tentait de la faire sortir du couloir.

- Hermione, viens... Je vas te ramener dans ta chambre.

- Non ! Cria-t-elle. Je dois aller voir le professeur Rogue.

Elle se leva brusquement, et ignorant Harry qui tentait de l'arrêter, elle s'approcha de la directrice, qui bloquait toujours l'accès à la salle de bain.

- Miss Granger, retournez à vos affaires, ordonna McGonagal.

- Je dois entrer, je vous en prie... supplia Hermione.

_- Laissez la _! Résonna au loin la voix de Severus.

La directrice paru très contrariée, mais laissa la jeune fille entrer. Après tout, il était préférable qu'elle ne se donne plus en spectacle devant les élèves.

Hermione trouva Severus et Drago au bord de la baignoire. Le blond avait le visage couvert de larmes, et gardait le regard figé vers ses pieds. Elle hésita. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant eux, que pourrait-elle bien dire ?

_- Il est en état de choc_, murmura Severus.

Elle hocha la tête, et s'approcha du jeune homme. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et parla d'une voix calme, posée, regardant le vitrail coloré devant elle.

- L'été dernier, avant que je parte avec Harry et Ron à la recherche de... D'un moyen de défaire Voldemort, j'ai décidé qu'il fallait que je protège mes parents. Deux Moldus n'auraient pas pu se défendre si les Mangemorts avaient décidé de les attaquer. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec eux, le Ministère était largement infiltré. Alors j'ai dû choisir un moyen plus radical, ils n'auraient jamais accepté de se cacher. Je leur ait lancé une sortilège de Faux Souvenir. Ils ne se rappellent pas de moi, je n'ai jamais existé. Ils sont partis en Australie maintenant. Je n'ai plus de parents, ils n'ont plus de fille. J'avais l'intention de les retrouver et d'inverser le sort, mais les choses ont... changé. Ce qui est arrivé à ta mère est horrible Drago, mais elle reste avec toi, quelques part, j'en suis sûre. Et tu as ton père, il sortira sans doute un jour d'Azkaban.

Drago leva ses yeux rougis vers elle, pendant que Severus restait bouche bée.

- Mon père ? Répondit Drago en reniflant dédaigneusement. Mon père m'a utilisé pour tenter de se racheter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu crois vraiment que j'attends sa libération avec impatience ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est ton père, malgré tout. Tu n'es pas seul.

- J'aurais mille fois préféré que ce soit lui, qui soit tué. Ma mère m'a toujours protégé et maintenant... J'ai peur qu'ils s'en prennent à moi.

- Les Sorciers Blancs ? Ginny m'en a parlé toute à l'heure, je ne savais pas... Vous êtes en danger tous les deux, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Severus.

_- Nous sommes en sécurité à Poudlard_, assura Severus.

- Je ne compte pas rester ici toute ma vie. Et je veux aller à l'enterrement de … La voix du jeune homme s'étouffa dans un sanglot avant qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase.

- Peut être que le Ministère dépêchera quelques Auror pour …

_- N'y comptez pas Miss,_ murmura Severus. Devant l'air interrogateur d'Hermione, il ajouta : _Il y a déjà eu presque dix morts depuis juillet, en avez-vous entendu parler dans la gazette ?_

Elle secoua la tête.

_- Le Ministère s'en fiche. Pour eux, ce sont autant de procès en moins. Il s'en occuperont lorsque le ménage aura été fait par les Mangemorts eux même._

- C'est horrible, lâcha-t-elle, consternée.

_- Je pensais que vous aviez l'habitude des choix étranges qui peuvent être pris chez les Sorciers._

- Mais... On parle d'assassinat...

- Il a raison Granger, il faudra que je me débrouille. Drago s'essuya le visage avec un mouchoir aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Après quelques instants, il se leva, et annonça qu'il rentrait dans sa salle commune. Severus l'accompagna dans le couloirs qui s'était enfin vidé de ses élèves, grâce au renfort des Directeurs de Maison. La directrice attendait le jeune homme et le prit sous son aile, laissant Hermione et Rogue seuls.

- Il reste fier... Il m'étonnera toujours, commenta Hermione.

_- Vous n'avez pas conscience de ce que peuvent être les règles qui dirigent la vie des familles de Sang-Pur de haut rang. Maintenant, c'est lui, la famille Malefoy. Son père en prison, sa mère décédée, tout repose sur lui. S'il ne se reprends pas immédiatement, il va se faire dévorer par les fauves, et je ne parle pas des Sorciers Blancs._

- Quel monde charmant, grogna-t-elle.

_- Je l'accompagnerai à l'enterrement,_ murmura-t-il tellement bas qu'elle eut du mal à l'entendre.

- Je me doutais que vous alliez... Est-ce vraiment raisonnable ?

Pour lui répondre, il appuya fermement ses mains sur sur fauteuil, et se leva, avançant d'un pas assuré. Hermione failli reculer, tant la surprise était grande. Il marchait normalement, seule sa jambe droite raide trahissait encore quelques séquelles.

_- Je pense avoir trouvé l'effet secondaire de la Potion de Régénération Sanguine Wyrmide Miss..._

Déjà lorsque Minerva était venu le chercher, il avait failli se lever, poussé par un élan naturel. Et ses jambes avaient très bien réagit. Mais il avait préféré rester dans son fauteuil, ce n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans les tests. Et maintenant Hermione le regardait avec une lueur... Presque d'adoration. Son cœur cogna fort devant cette vision. Il s'approcha encore d'elle, retrouvant pas à pas son allure naturelle. Il lui caressa la joue délicatement, avant de chuchoter :

_- Pour mes mauvaises idées, vous avez toujours la solution Miss, est ce que je me trompe ?_

- Si vous demandez si je vais vous accompagner... Même si vous partiez en cachette je vous retrouverais, répondit-elle en attrapant sa main.

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais..._ Son visage s'assombrit. _Ce que vous avez dit sur vos parents..._

- Tout est vrai. Mais c'est mieux ainsi non ?

_- Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse qualifier l'oubli de meilleur..._

Se hissant sur la pointes de ses pieds griffus, elle l'étreignit, appuyant la tête contre sa poitrine.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello tout le monde !

**noominaome** : Tu croyais que j'allais leur faire faire de la couture au coin du feu ? C'est pas pour tout de suite ! Héhé.

**Zeugma** : Eh bien... La réponse arrive.

**Will** et les autres Merci pour les compliment et les review !

Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de l'histoire prévue et réfléchie pour l'instant. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'arrêterais après, juste que les màj seront beaucoup plus aléatoires (eh oui, j'ai la gamberge très longue, mais une fois qu'une scène, un moment, ou une phrase m'inspire, c'est reparti pour un tour :) ) Le dernier est en cours d'écriture et devrait être bientôt posté. On peut dire qu'il clôturera la phase une, en suivront d'autres.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Severus arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard de son pas rapide, tonique. Il savourait ce plaisir enfin retrouvé, à peine terni par le léger boitement de sa jambe droite qui persistait. Il sortait du bureau de Minerva McGonagal, et ils avaient mis au point la sortie du jeune Malefoy, d'Hermione et de lui même pour l'enterrement de Narcissa Malefoy. Est ce qu'il regrettait la femme décédée ? Peut être pas. Le serment inviolable qu'elle lui avait imposé avait été l'excuse parfaite pour Albus Dumbledore. Il avait été obligé d'assassiner la seule personne qu'il pouvait considérer comme étant le plus proche de ce qu'on pouvait appeler un ami. Mais Drago était son filleul, il était seul, et surtout sans nul doute visé par le groupe de fanatiques qui avaient tué sa mère.

Il n'avait même pas essayé de dissuader Hermione de venir. A quoi bon ? Elle serait venue quand même, et il préférait connaître toutes les cartes en sa faveur afin d'organiser une sortie sûre pour tout le monde. Personne ne savait combien étaient les Sorciers Blancs. Les témoins parlaient de deux, dix, parfois vingts personne habillées et chaperonnées de blanc. Il songeait que dans cette justice populaire, certains devaient profiter du flou pour régler eux même leurs propres rancœurs, il était persuadé que parmi les morts, certains n'avaient même jamais eu à faire au moindre Mangemort.

Les foule des élèves qui quittait la Grande Salle pour s'éparpiller vers leurs cours s'écartait à son passage comme autrefois, Merlin que c'était agréable. Pourtant cette victoire était rendue presque fade par les regards. Ils n'étaient pas juste apeurés ou respectueux. Il y avait une pointe de suspicion, il en était sûr. Et il détestait cela. Qu'est ce que cachait ce doute ? Weasley avait-il propagé une rumeur ? Ou était-ce en rapport avec les Sorciers Blancs ? Ou peut être tout autre chose.

Il croisa le regard d'Hermione, qui attendait devant la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Il lui devina un sourire retenu. Elle était tellement heureuse depuis qu'il remarchait, sans doute même plus que lui. D'un geste rapide et discret, il lui donna le parchemin où il lui indiquait le déroulement de ce samedi, jour de l'enterrement. Elle rangea prestement l'objet dans son sac.

Hermione lut le document, en le masquant avec son livre d'Histoire. Ils ne seraient que trois ? Rogue ne mentionnait aucun autre invité, en dehors de l'officiel du Ministère et d'un fossoyeur. Elle avait peine à croire qu'un décès dans la famille Malefoy n'attire pas davantage de monde. Ils partiraient tôt le matin, profitant de la première sortie à Pré au Lard, transplaneraient pour le comté de Wiltshire, et rejoindraient le petit cimetière qui jouxtait le manoir Malefoy. Elle devrait se tenir en retrait, n'étant pas officiellement invitée. Une née Moldue à l'enterrement d'un Malefoy pourrait effectivement sembler louche. Ensuite une cérémonie simple, le recueillement, et retour à Poudlard. Rapidité, discrétion et tout devrait se passer tranquillement.

L'aube commençait à peine à poindre à l'horizon lorsqu'Hermione rejoignit Severus et Drago dans le Grand Hall. D'après le regard étonné de Malefoy, il ne devait pas être au courant qu'elle les accompagnerait. Mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire, et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers les grilles du Château, avant de transplaner. Il marchèrent quelques minutes dans la campagne, le Manoir Malefoy étant lui aussi protégé des intrusions. Hermione était étonnée de voir son professeur marcher avant autant de facilité après des mois d'immobilisme. Avait-il reprit la potion modifiée ? Sa voix restait toujours plus basse qu'autrefois, mais la morsure du serpent avait été si profonde qu'il n'était sans doute pas possible d'y remédier totalement. Peu importe, elle adorait ce timbre profond. Une ombre planait cependant sur sa réflexion. Elle avait remarqué des regards étranges venant de ses camarades depuis que Severus remarchait. Qu'est ce qui pouvait les déranger ? Madame Pomfresh lui avait expliqué qu'en dehors des amputés, il n'y avait aucun Sorcier condamnés à vivre en fauteuil. Tous les traumatismes non magiques étaient soignable. Alors qu'y avait-il d'étonnant dans son cas ?

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent du Manoir, Hermione aperçut le petit cimetière. Une dizaine de tombes, bordées d'un bois de sapin. Une petit chapelle presqu'en ruine complétait le tableau, la lumière encore faible baignant le tout d'un lumière glauque. Elle frissonna lorsque Severus lui demanda d'attendre discrètement dans le bois. Elle alla se dissimuler derrière une touffe de fougères, de manière à avoir le cimetière bien en vue entre deux arbres. Les deux hommes restèrent seuls quelques minutes, devant le caveau Malefoy, monument de marbre blanc aussi démesuré que pouvait l'être la famille qu'il abritait. Encadré de hautes statues qui ressemblaient à l'art grec, mais le visage que montraient les Vénus était glacial, hautin. Presque le même que pouvait afficher Narcissa du temps de sa grandeur. Le fossoyeur arriva, accompagné de l'homme du ministère chargé d'officialiser l'inhumation.

Drago restait incroyablement impassible, dans ce moment pourtant si difficile. Il signa sans la moindre faiblesse un parchemin, puis un autre. Les quatre hommes se dirigèrent alors vers le caveau. Hermione regardait autour du cimetière, personne ne venait. Ils seraient réellement seuls. Quelle tristesse songea-t-elle. Elle comprit que les Malefoy avaient réellement tout perdu avec cette guerre. Oh pas parce-qu'ils étaient partisans de Voldemort, ils l'étaient déjà à la première guerre et ils s'en étaient sortis sans une tâche. Mais cette fois, ils avaient été clairement vus, et pire, ils avaient trahis. Dans leur monde, tout était permis, sauf de se faire prendre.

Le fossoyeur fit léviter le cercueil blanc à l'intérieur du monument, suivi du petit cortège, disparaissant à la vue de la jeune fille. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle n'aimait pas cette semi-obscurité, elle n'aimait pas laisser Severus seul avec des inconnus. Heureusement, après quelques minutes, les deux étrangers quittèrent le cimetière. Elle les suivit du regard alors qu'ils s'éloignaient pour transplaner, laissant Drago et Severus à leur recueillement. Elle hésita à les rejoindre, mais se força à rester à l'écart. _Ils ne vont pas rester longtemps_, tentait-elle de se convaincre. Enfin ils sortirent, et s'arrêtèrent sur les graviers blancs devant le caveau. Elle vit Drago refermer la grille protectrice d'un sort, et Severus lui poser une main amicale sur l'épaule. Ils discutaient, mais elle ne pouvait entendre leurs paroles. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est qu'ils la rejoignent pour rentrer à Poudlard, à l'abri. Elle sentait ses mains trembler, son cœur s'accélérer. Elle essayait de se calmer, songeant qu'ils étaient bien seuls, que tout s'était bien passé. Mais cette angoisse incontrôlable qu'elle avait déjà ressentie alors que Severus avait failli mourir revenait. Elle regardait anxieusement autour d'elle, sursautant au moindre craquement ou son qui lui venaient du bois. Elle vit Severus qui regardait dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés. Avait-il le même doute qu'elle ?

Comme au ralenti, une douzaine d'hommes habillés de robes blanches, le visage masqué par un capuchon, entourèrent le petit cimetière. Hermione était paralysée par la peur, ou était-ce autre chose ? Severus et Drago étaient eux aussi restés immobiles, seuls leurs visages exprimaient l'étonnement mélangé de colère. La jeune fille réalisa qu'un sort devait les figer, les laissant spectateurs passifs. Le groupe entoura les deux hommes, et enlevèrent leurs baguettes après une fouille rapide. Pas un homme n'avait prononcé un mot, et à la grande surprise d'Hermione, ils s'écartèrent de leurs deux prisonniers, et remontèrent le chemin de graviers sur une dizaine de mètres. Hermione essayait de reconnaître des silhouettes connues, mais ils se ressemblaient tous. Les Sorciers Blancs se tournèrent brusquement vers le bout du chemin qui se perdait derrière le parc du Manoir. Hermione les entendit rire, et lancer des exclamations. Elle était gênée par les arbres et ne voyait pas encore ce qui provoquait leur joie, mais cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Severus avait senti la peur d'Hermione le rejoindre, comme un courant d'air glacé. Et il avait été frappé par un violent sort de Magie noire qu'il n'avait pu reconnaître. Et c'était cela qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il n'avait rien pu faire lorsque les fanatiques les avaient désarmés. Et les voir faire place à quelque chose de pire lui faisait craindre que cette fois, il ne s'en sortirait peut être pas. Il espérait surtout qu'Hermione restât cachée. Peut être était-elle même prise dans le sort, et c'était selon lui le moindre mal dans cette galère. Il espérait qu'elle ne se lancerait pas à leur attaque.

Hermione sentit un poids glacé lui tomber dans l'estomac lorsqu'elle vit cinq Sorciers Blancs descendre le chemin, leurs baguettes fermement dirigées sur un dragon. Oh il n'était pas adulte, à peine haut comme un petit cheval. Mais elle se souvenait de Norbert, déjà mortellement dangereux alors qu'il était plus petit que Crocdur. Elle plissa les yeux, et une idée saugrenue s'insinua dans son esprit. C'était son dragon. D'un noir tellement profond qu'il semblait absorber toute la lumière du soleil qui se levait. L'œuf qu'elle avait sauvé avait éclos, et voilà que ces fous allaient l'utiliser pour tuer Severus. Les cinq hommes lançaient les sorts de contrôle sur le jeune animal, qui sifflait et crachait d'un air menaçant, le forçant à se diriger sur les deux captifs. Cela ne pouvait être un hasard, pensait elle. Qui aurait pu penser à aller récupérer un jeune dragon pour en faire une arme contre le professeur Rogue ? Une personne qui connaissait son secret, qui connaissait son histoire. Elle voyait Severus et Drago blanchir à vue d'œil, immobiles devant la créature furieuse qui avançait. Elle essaya de s'arracher du sol, provoquant une brûlure dans tout son corps. Lutter contre le sort était presque impossible.

Les sorciers placèrent le jeune dragon à une dizaine de mètres de Severus et Drago, lui tournant la tête dans leur direction. Il n'était pas haut bien sûr, moins d'un mètre cinquante à l'épaule, peut être quatre ou cinq mètres de long, mais ses griffes et ses dents n'avaient rien à envier à celles d'un adulte. Sa queue était armée d'aiguilles luisantes, ses yeux bleu azur brillaient d'un éclat glacial. Les hommes coupaient l'un après l'autre le sort qui contenait la bête, le faisant siffler de plus belle. Quand il fut enfin libéré, il y eut un moment de flottement, où l'animal sembla hésiter entre se retourner contre ses tortionnaires et se jeter sur les proies offertes. Il dirigea finalement sa tête fine ornée de hautes cornes éfilées vers les captifs, et avança lentement.

Hermione sentait les larmes couler sur son visage. Elle allait voir Severus se faire dévorer par un dragon. Un grondement inarticulé s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis s'intensifia en un cri bestial. Le dragon s'arrêta brutalement, et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Quelques Sorciers Blancs dégainèrent leur baguette, et lancèrent quelques exclamations en voyant Hermione s'extirper avec difficultés du bois. Elle se sentait comme soutenue par l'animal, chaque pas devenant plus facile que le précédent. Elle courait presque lorsqu'elle le rejoignit. Au moment où elle le percuta, un cri émergea du groupe. Elle ne l'identifia pas, c'était trop tard. Elle se sentit tomber dans une lumière aveuglante, assourdie par les sifflements violents du dragon.

Severus avait entendu un des hommes hurler le prénom d'Hermione lorsqu'elle s'était lancée contre la bête. Cela confirmait ses soupçons. Tout ceci avait été organisé et préparé. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'on lui envoyait un dragon. Quelqu'un se vengeait, profitant des fanatiques. Et qui aurait pu trouver cette mascarade de bon goût sinon Ronald Weasley ?

Hermione avait disparu dans une gerbe de lumière. Le dragon paraissait déstabilisé, secouant la tête comme si la clarté l'avait aveuglé. Il se retourna lentement vers Severus et s'avança, menaçant. Rogue pu tout à loisir se demander ce qui le tuerait en premier. Les serres longues et recourbées comme celles d'un aigle, ou les innombrables dents fines et pointues comme des aiguilles ? Quelques chose l'intrigua. Les yeux semblaient différents. Ils n'étaient plus bleus, mais d'un ambre foncé doux et chaud. Le dragon n'était plus qu'a un mètre de lui et Drago. Les Sorciers blancs riaient, à part l'un deux, qui remontait vers l'endroit où Hermione avait disparu. La créature siffla, et se retournant vers le groupe d'assassins, ouvrit grand la gueule, lançant un étrange grondement étouffé et profond, saccadé comme un rire, comme s'il résonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Il se rua alors vers eux, à une vitesse étonnante pour une bête de cette taille. Une partie des Sorciers Blancs prit la fuite, pendant que l'autre restait immobile de surprise. L'un deux se précipita vers lui, baguette levée. Le dragon l'écarta d'une simple gifle de la patte, l'envoyant voltiger aux pieds de Severus. Le corps était presque cassé en deux, lacéré de profondes entailles. Le capuchon avait été arraché par la violence du choc, révélant l'identité de l'homme : Richard Ripley. Les yeux grands ouverts, la surprise figée sur son visage pour toujours.

Le dragon poursuivait sa chasse, décapitant presque un des hommes d'un coup de mâchoire, écrasant le corps d'un autre. Il atteignit la zone hors protection, et les Sorciers transplanèrent. Il fit demi tour et inspecta la demi douzaine de corps qui jonchaient le sol. Un exclamation étouffée lui fit lever la tête vers le petit bois. Un des hommes était resté figé de peur, et gardait la tête dans la direction de l'animal. Il ôta sa capuche, et le visage terrifié de Ronald Weasley apparut.

- Hermione ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le dragon rugit, son cri résonnant dans la poitrine de Severus et Drago, enfin libérés. Ils allèrent ramasser leurs baguettes jetées au milieu des tombes par les Sorciers Blancs. Ron s'était mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait, manquant chuter à chaque pas, le dragon sur ses talons.

_Weasley l'a appelé Hermione_, pensait Severus. Il n'avait pas pu voir la scène assez clairement, mais était-il possible que le dragon ait absorbé Hermione ? C'était difficile à croire. Il se persuadait qu'elle ait tout de même réussit à transplaner, mais c'était tout autant impossible. Il se lança à la poursuite de l'animal, laissant Drago seul. Le rouquin n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres de sa survie. Même si c'était assez horrible, Severus espérait qu'il ne s'en sorte pas. Si Hermione était quelque part dans ce dragon, peut être que cela la libérerait ? Mais le dragon siffla de rage, lorsque Weasley transplana.

Severus s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable de l'animal qui s'était immobilisé face au vent, humant l'air les yeux clos. L'homme s'approcha prudemment.

_- Miss Granger_ ? Murmura-t-il.

Pas de réaction du dragon, figé dans son analyse. Cherchait-il où Ronald avait transplané ? Severus s'approcha encore, faisant de son mieux pour éviter les gestes brusques, il s'arrêta au niveau de sa tête.

- _Miss Gr... Hermione ?_ Tenta-t-il.

L'œil d'ambre s'ouvrit brusquement et se fixa sur lui. Rogue soupira, et tendit une main vers le front de la bête avec précaution. Le dragon referma les yeux et inclina la tête vers la main tendue, cherchant le contact. Drago s'approcha, provoquant un sifflement agressif. Severus éloigna d'un geste le jeune homme.

_- N'approchez pas, Drago_.

- C'est vraiment Granger ? Demanda Malefoy, prudemment placé à quelques mètres de l'animal.

_- Quelque part... Peut être_.

Severus caressait doucement la tête d'onyx de l'animal, perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ? Il ne pourrait pas la ramener comme cela à Poudlard. Outre le fait qu'elle était maintenant un dragon, ou dans un dragon... Ou peut être autre chose, elle venait de massacrer plusieurs personnes. Hors de question qu'on l'enferme, ou qu'on l'envoie dans une réserve.

Il se retourna vers Malefoy.

_- Rentrez à Poudlard. Ne parlez à personne de cet incident. Dites juste que... Nous ne sommes jamais arrivés devant les grilles. Est-ce clair Drago ?_

Le jeune homme hocha la tête nerveusement.

- Qu'allez vous faire ?

_- Essayer de la sortir de là._

Severus accompagna Drago vers une zone où il pourrait transplaner, le dragon ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle. Une fois le jeune homme disparu, il se tourna vers Hermione, et caressa doucement son long cou reptilien.

- _Miss Granger... Murmura-t-il. Peut être n'auriez vous peut être pas dû me sauver cette fois ci._


	20. Chapter 20

Hello à tous !

Comme je le disais, voici la fin de la phase une de l'histoire.

**Etoile Solitaire** : Les voila, les réponses, en espérant qu'elles te conviennent :p

**Amazonelo** : Le comité anti-Ron va être satisfait je pense :)

Merci pour les review, j'espère que ce chapitre vous conviendra :)

* * *

Harry Potter suivait une piste intéressante depuis plusieurs semaines, dans le nord du Lancashire. Il y avait quelques mois à peine qu'il avait achevé sa formation d'Auror. Et s'il avait toujours suivi l'affaire de loin, il n'avait pu réellement l'étudier que depuis qu'il avait enfin un peu de temps libre. Ses professeurs avaient tenté de le dissuader de reprendre cette affaire classée. Presque cinq ans que le Professeur Rogue, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger avaient disparu. Le Ministère avait simplement déduit qu'ils comptaient parmi les victimes d'un groupe de fanatiques vêtus de blancs, et c'est tout. Quand Harry avait soulevé le léger détail que constituait une longue série de meurtres sanglants qui avaient immédiatement suivit leur évaporation dans la nature, on lui avait fait comprendre que le sort des Sorciers Blancs ou de ce qui s'en rapprochait était dénué de tout intérêt.

Alors il avait soigneusement étudié les décès des cinq dernières années. Il avait vite écarté les causes magiques ou plus ou moins naturelles, pour se concentrer sur les morts violentes. Cette cause de mortalité étant finalement plutôt rare dans le monde Sorcier, la plupart des attaques se faisant à l'aide de sorts, de poisons, de potions... Une quinzaine de cas entraient dans cette catégorie. Tous tué par une chose qui devait avoir une force énorme. Les corps étaient parfois broyés, brisés, déchirés... Aucun n'avait eu la moindre chance. Si les premiers avaient été découverts chez eux ou même sur le chemin de traverses, les suivants donnaient clairement l'impression de fuir quelque chose, retrouvés jusqu'au fond de grottes ou d'îles perdues. Les journaux parlaient parfois de loup-garou, ou de goules mais la plupart du temps, les accidents n'occupaient qu'une demi-ligne dans la rubrique nécrologique.

Une chose était sûre, toutes les victimes étaient affichées comme proches des idées du Lord Noir. Quelques Mangemorts en fuite, de simples partisans ou sympathisants, de toute catégorie sociale et conditions. Des sang-pur de haut rang, quelques misérables qui avaient cru trouver la grandeur avec Voldemort... Stan Rocade, retrouvé dans sa chambre de l'allée des embrumes, l'un des premiers à avoir trouvé la mort. Sa fenêtre presque arrachée, il avait été quasiment décapité dans son lit, le corps marqué de profondes entailles. Il y avait un événement particulier qui avait marqué ce cas : un témoin. Un vieillard alcoolique, qui n'avait pu répéter que les mêmes mots, avant de resombrer dans son mutisme. Noirs, avait-il dit. Ils sont noirs.

Si Harry avait cru à des Mangemorts au début, il changea rapidement d'avis. Dolorès Ombrage décédait quelques semaines plus tard, presque désarticulée. Elle rentrait chez elle, visiblement attendue. Elle avait été projetée contre sa maison avec une force telle que le mur en avait souffert. Aucun Mangemort n'aurait eu intérêt à assassiner un employé du ministère dévoué à sa cause. Ils étaient les nouvelles victimes de quelqu'un, ou quelque chose qui ne les lâchaient plus. Harry songeait que quelque part, Hermione, Ron ou le Professeur Rogue était en vie. Et que l'un d'eux se vengeait, de la manière la plus sauvage qui soit. Il voulait savoir après qui, ou quoi, il se mettait en chasse. Alors il était allé voir Drago Malefoy.

Le jeune homme n'avait même pas fait semblant d'être étonné de sa visite. Il le fit asseoir dans son salon, lui proposa un verre qu'Harry refusa.

- Je veux que tu me raconte ce qui s'est réellement passé ce jour là, Malefoy.

- Si je te montre, je désobéi à mon parrain. Mais si je refuse, je te dois toujours ma dette. Et j'ai passé ces dernières années à les éponger alors... Peut être que tu pourras le ramener par la même occasion.

- Le ramener ?

Drago leva simplement la main pour le faire taire. Il sortit sa baguette et l'appliqua contre sa tempe, extirpant un long filament argenté des profondeurs de sa mémoire. Il le déposa dans un étrange bol d'argent qui était posé derrière lui, attendant la rencontre. Pendant l'opération il murmura d'un ton rêveur, absent :

- Ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, c'est la naissance du chaos, Potter. Quelque chose de si destructeur... Et ça ne s'arrêtera pas. Cette fois tu n'es rien face à ça.

- Tu as toujours contact avec Rogue ?

Drago lui tendit la petite pensine, et hésita à lui répondre, l'observant d'un air méfiant.

- Regarde, avant. Peut être que tu comprendras ce que je veux dire.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais quand Malefoy le laissa seul dans la pièce, il plongea finalement la tête dans le souvenir d'argent.

Drago et Rogue quittaient un caveau, c'était l'enterrement de Narcissa Malefoy. Hermione était partie avec eux ? Et... Ron ?

Harry s'aventura un peu plus loin dans le cimetière, à la recherche de ses pièces manquantes. Il étouffa une exclamation en voyant la douzaine de sorciers qui approchait dans un silence surréaliste. Il sentit ses entrailles se glace d'horreur lorsqu'il vit le dragon approcher. Mais il entendit enfin un signe de la présence d'Hermione. Surplombant la scène, elle était figée dans un petit bois. Il s'approcha d'elle. Il vit des flots de larmes inonder son visage, il la vit souffrir pour tenter de s'arracher du sol, lui faisant réaliser que toutes les personnes en dehors des fous blancs étaient figés. Elle pleurait de peur. Pas pour elle même, mais pour l'un des hommes prisonniers.

Lorsqu'elle poussa un cri inarticulé, il vit le dragon qui se ruait sur elle. Harry aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la sauver du monstre. Il allait fermer les yeux, refusant de la voir se faire déchiqueter par la bête, mais ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée. Hermione n'avait pas été dévorée du tout. Alors qu'elle courrait, forçant contre l'immobilisation magique, le dragon semblait l'attirer à lui, les volutes d'une ombre étrange les liant comme des fils immatériels. Lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent, leurs têtes se touchèrent un instant, avant que la jeune fille disparaisse dans un clair lumineux.

Il vit alors l'animal attaquer les Sorciers Blancs. C'était incroyablement rapide et brutal. Terriblement efficace, Harry réalisait que bien que plus petit que le Magyar à Pointes qu'il avait affronté, ce dragon là était bien plus dangereux. Un animal adulte est immense, peu adapté finalement pour affronter une proie aussi petite qu'un être humain. Celui ci avait la taille idéale.

Harry vit un des ravisseurs s'approcher de l'endroit où Hermione avait disparu. Et lorsqu'il l'entendit pleurer, son cœur manqua un battement. C'était Ron, il en était sûr. Ses derniers espoirs furent balayés lorsqu'il ôta son capuchon, révélant la chevelure rousse. Ron avait participé à la tentative d'assassinat de Rogue et Malefoy. Harry se souvint qu'elle avait presque étranglé son ami lorsqu'il avait dit du mal du Professeur. Oh Merlin. Il se sentit éjecté de la pensine et resta plusieurs minutes, prostré sur le divan, tentant de trouver une explication logique à ce qu'il venait de voir.

Drago entra dans la pièce, portant une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et deux verres sur un plateau. Il en tendit un à Harry qui le vida d'une traite.

- Tu as tout ce que je sais de cette histoire. Je n'ai jamais revu mon Parrain, ni Granger, et aucun homme en blanc n'est venu me chercher des noises. Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore vivant, mais si tu es là, ce n'est pas pour rien ?

- Comment ce fait-il que personne n'ait jamais su ? Tonna Harry.

- J'ai menti, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules. J'ai dit que nous avions transplané ensemble, mais que j'étais arrivé seul. La directrice m'a cru, ou a préféré me croire.

- Hermione et Rogue... Il y avait quelque chose entre eux ?

- Je pense que c'est pour cela que McGonagal a rapidement abandonné ses questions. Il m'a prévenu que Granger était Wyrmide le matin même, juste avant notre départ. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle venait avec nous, et il m'a dit qu'il avait... besoin d'elle. Quand elle a massacré en quelques secondes les hommes qui comptaient nous tuer, et quand elle a poursuivi Weasley, j'ai compris qu'il ne parlait pas que d'un bête soutient psychologique.

Harry hocha la tête. C'était Hermione qu'il poursuivait, par Merlin. Hermione qui massacrait l'un après l'autre les personnes qui avaient osé s'en prendre à Rogue.

Et maintenant il explorait le marché Sorcier de Preston, à la recherche d'un indice, d'une preuve de leur présence. _Noirs, ils sont noirs_... Il arrivait à la sortie de la petite ville, suivant les promeneurs et autres acheteurs du dimanche qui s'éloignaient pour transplaner ou retourner à leurs maisons en dehors de la ville. Devant lui, un vieil homme courbé, dissimulé sous une épaisse cape, accompagnait un sombral tout aussi décrépit vers la route qui longeait un petit lac. Ils marchaient lentement, à coté l'un de l'autre, le vieillard se soutenant d'une main à la corde qui entourait le cou de l'animal. Mais Harry savait qu'il avait trouvé. Un œil non entraîné ne s'apercevait de rien. Mais les contours du duo montraient les signes discrets d'un sort d'illusion. A peine perceptible, preuve d'un enchantement de qualité. Comme le sable sous le soleil brûlant du désert, les bords des silhouettes tremblaient légèrement. Harry hésita à les suivre. Il avait eu une idée de ce qui l'attendait dans la pensine de Malefoy. Mais un souvenir vieux de cinq ans était-il encore assez proche de la vérité ? Peut être qu'ils le tueraient en un instant, sans un regret. Il s'engagea sur le chemin, mais à peine eut-il fait trois pas que le duo s'arrêta net. Harry s'immobilisa, la main serrée sur sa baguette dissimulée dans la poche de son manteau. Le vieil homme se tourna vers lui lentement, et releva la capuche qui lui masquait a demi le visage. Le charme d'illusion se leva en partie, révélant le vrai visage de Severus Rogue, plus fatigué et marqué que jamais.

_- Toujours à vous lancer tête baissée, Potter,_ dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

- Il y a longtemps que je vous suit, Rogue.

Severus hocha la tête d'une manière un peu raide.

_- Je sais. Mais je vous conseille de partir, maintenant_.

- Hors de question. Cela fait cinq ans que je cherche à comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé quand vous avez disparu.

_- Vous avez trouvé. Peut être que mon filleul vous a aidé, tant mieux. Mais il est hors de question que je vous laisse me gêner encore une fois._

Il rabattit son capuchon et lui tourna le dos, prêt à repartir.

- Non ! Cria Harry. Rogue, je veux savoir ! Ma meilleure amie me manque, pouvez-vous le comprendre ?

_- Votre amie _? Ricana Severus. _Votre amie... Peut être qu'elle n'est plus ici_.

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? S'énerva le jeune homme. Il s'approcha de Rogue d'un pas rapide, et failli le toucher. Mais le sombral cracha brusquement, le faisant reculer. Hermione... Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Rogue soupira, et ordonna à Harry de le suivre d'un geste agacé. Il marchèrent deux kilomètres, en silence, avant de pénétrer dans un jardin entouré de hautes haies qui manquaient cruellement d'une bonne taille. La pelouse était dans le même état, parsemée de touffes de mauvaises herbes jaunies. Devant la porte d'une maison très délabrée, Severus sortit sa baguette, et la dirigea sur le sombral. L'illusion se dissipa doucement, faisant apparaître aux yeux de Harry le dragon noir de jais, étrangement mat, ne reflétant aucune lumière. _Noirs, ils sont noirs... _Il n'y avait réellement pas de mots plus juste. L'homme se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la maison, et ouvrit la porte. Il lança un regard impérieux au jeune homme, qui se résigna à le suivre.

L'intérieur de la maison était heureusement en meilleur état que ce que la façade laissait espérer. Il s'installèrent à la table un peu bancale de la cuisine.

_- Bien. Vous pardonnerez Miss Granger, elle préfère le jardin,_ déclara Severus pour tout préambule.

- Est ce que vous allez m'expliquer ce qui s'est produit il y a cinq ans ? Est ce que c'est Hermione ? Vous prétendiez toute à l'heure qu'elle n'était peut être plus là, répondit Harry, la colère le gagnant.

_- Drago vous a raconté ?_

- Il a fait mieux, il m'a montré son souvenir. Mais ce n'est pas plus clair pour moi.

_- Ce n'est clair pour personne, Potter, _soupira Severus_. Ce que je sais, c'est que Weasley a cru intelligent d'aller récupérer un dragon de la même espèce que la matriarche qui à transformé Miss Granger._

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- La même espèce ? Est ce que ce pourrait être l'œuf qu'Hermione a donné à Charlie Weasley ?

_- Quel œuf ?_ Demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle a récupéré l'œuf de la dragonne. Elle l'a confié à Hagrid qui l'a ensuite envoyé en Roumanie.

_- Alors c'est plus tordu encore que je ne le pensais. Weasley a cherché à me faire tuer par le « frère » de Miss Granger. Et c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il s'est passé cette... fusion, si l'on peut dire._

- Dans le souvenir de Drago, j'ai eu l'impression que le dragon la reconnaissait, l'espace d'un instant. Comment est-ce possible ?

Severus s'enfonça dans sa chaise, les yeux au plafond.

_- Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une accumulation de coïncidences tellement improbables que le résultat est unique. Cela ne s'est jamais vu. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Weasley a déchaîné la colère incontrôlable d'une Wyrmide qui a trouvé refuge dans le corps d'un dragon._

- Alors c'est bien elle qui... massacre tous ces gens.

Severus se pencha vers Harry, les sourcils froncés, l'air franchement menaçant.

_- Soyons clairs Potter, je ne permettrais pas que quiconque se mette en travers de son chemin. Ils ont créé ce qui se trouve dans mon jardin. Et quoi qu'il arrive, je la suivrai. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas ici que pour la retrouver. Je sais que vous êtes Auror. Mais s'il y a la moindre chance de la sortir de la, elle ne pourra se faire que lorsqu'elle aura achevé sa traque, et Weasley est le dernier. Je ferais tout pour qu'elle réussisse._

Harry baissa la tête.

- Hermione ne sera libre que lorsque Ron sera mort, lâcha-t-il. Il se sentait tellement impuissant.

_- S'il reste suffisamment d'elle dans ce dragon, oui. Peut être qu'elle ne sera plus ce qu'elle a été, qu'elle deviendra folle, ou même qu'elle n'existe déjà plus._

Le jeune Auror se leva de sa chaise, et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Le dragon Hermione était couché dans l'herbe, et totalement immobile, la tête dressée face au vent, il attendait.

- Vous êtes resté avec elle tout ce temps... murmura-t-il.

_- Partez, Potter, _répondit sèchement Severus. _Vous avez eu vos réponses._

Il se leva également, une expression tendue sur le visage. Harry y reconnut une pointe d'inquiétude. Rogue avait l'air soudainement agité, et il alla prestement récupérer sa cape pendue dans l'entrée de la maison. Il sortit à la volée et s'approcha d'Hermione. Elle s'était relevée, et la gueule entrouverte, sifflait nerveusement. Harry observa à distance un étrange dialogue muet entre le dragon et son ancien Professeur. L'homme agrippa fermement d'un bras le cou fin de l'animal, mais au moment ou le dragon l'entraîna dans un transplanage, Harry bondit, et s'accrocha de justesse à sa manche.

Il retomba lourdement, et encore étourdi par la chute, il ne pu éviter la gifle puissante que lui envoya Rogue.

_- Imbécile_, siffla-t-il.

Harry essaya de se relever en s'appuyant sur un rocher moussu, mais une poigne de fer le força à rester à terre.

_- Ne bougez pas Potter, ou ce sera la dernière chose que vous aurez l'occasion de faire_, gronda Severus à voix basse.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir voir clairement ce qui se passait. Ils étaient au milieu des ruines d'un château, dissimulés à l'angle de deux murs presqu'entierement éboulés. Rogue lui broyait quasiment le bras, assis à coté de lui. Il suivait Hermione des yeux, pendant qu'elle inspectait la zone. Elle se déplaçait avec agilité, et dans un silence total. Elle reniflait, entrouvrait la gueule, et serpenta à travers les pierres, disparaissant à leurs yeux. Severus lança un regard mauvais à Harry, visiblement très contrarié de ne pouvoir la suivre.

- Je ne peux rien faire face à un Dragon, Monsieur. Vous le savez bien. Murmura-t-il, en insistant sur ses mots.

L'homme haussa les sourcils.

_- Il est possible que vous arriviez trop tard pour empêcher quoi que ce soit._

- C'est évident.

Ils se relevèrent, et restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, Severus plantant son regard perçant dans les yeux verts d'Harry.

_- Partez, vous n'avez pas à assister à ça._

- Je l'ai retrouvée, je ne l'abandonne pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.

Severus soupira, et lui fit signe de le suivre d'un mouvement de tête. Il retrouvèrent Hermione à une cinquantaine de mètres, crachant et sifflant férocement devant une arche. Derrière, Ronald Weasley s'était accroupi entre deux éboulis moussus, le visage enfoui entre ses mains. Il pleurait comme un fou, marmonnant des propos incompréhensibles entre deux sanglots. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, Harry ne put retenir un frisson. Il avait tellement changé. Son visage était creusé, ses cheveux avaient poussés et lui tombaient aux épaules comme une touffe de foin orange. Clairement maigre, il avait sans doute été en fuite constante depuis cinq ans, et n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Ron tendit les mains vers le dragon, dans l'espoir d'obtenir un pardon. Mais Hermione gronda, l'étrange son semblant provenir du plus profond de ses entrailles, résonnant autour d'elle, et d'un mouvement terriblement rapide, abattit une patte avant sur lui, l'arrachant de sa cachette. Ron essaya de se débattre en hurlant, mais c'était perdu d'avance. Harry ferma les yeux, mais entendit clairement un son mat accompagné du bruit atroce d'os broyés. Il tourna le dos à la scène, la nausée le submergeant. Il entendit la voix faible de Rogue murmurer :

_- Ça y est, c'est terminé, enfin._

Il attrapa Harry par le bras, lui chuchotant de s'éloigner. L'Auror jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Une silhouette fine se tenait à côté du dragon. Hermione caressait la tête de l'animal, les yeux vides, très pâle, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, et surtout, nue. Il détourna vivement les yeux, gêné de voir ainsi son amie. Severus ôta sa cape, et une fois le dragon envolé dans un léger bruissement d'aile, il s'approcha de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air complètement perdue, mais lorsqu'il déposa délicatement la cape sur ses épaules, elle se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant en silence. Harry s'avança prudemment, et aperçut le corps fracassé de Ron. Elle l'avait projeté contre les murs de pierre, il en était mort sur le coup.

- Moi, Harry James Potter, Auror de niveau 2, déclare le décès de Ronald Bilius Weasley, décédé des suites de ses blessures provoquées par un dragon sauvage, murmura Harry, la bouche sèche, sa baguette dirigée sur un carnet.

Il se tourna vers Severus, qui tenait toujours Hermione dans ses bras. Leurs fronts se touchant, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, ils ignoraient Harry. Il hésita à les laisser là, mais maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa meilleur amie il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir sans un mot. Mais il se sentait tellement déplacé, inutile. Il se racla la gorge, espérant attirer leur attention, et annonça :

- Je dois prévenir ma hiérarchie. Vous feriez mieux de partir. Avez-vous un endroit où aller ?

Severus tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction, Hermione plongeant le visage dans son cou.

_- Je vais la ramener chez moi._

- Dans la ruine que j'ai visité toute à l'heure ? Rogue, ce n'est pas idéal je pense.

_- Vous avez une meilleure idée ?_

- Pourquoi ne retournez vous pas à Poudlard ? Hermione s'y est toujours bien sentie. Et... Je préférerais qu'on vous sache là bas lorsque je reviendrais avec les Auror.

_- Qui est le directeur actuel _? Demanda Severus.

- C'est toujours Minerva McGonagal.

Rogue hocha la tête, et une seconde plus tard, il avait transplané avec Hermione.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous !

Sockscranberries : Héhé, heureuse que la mort de Ron et Ombrage t'aient fait plaisir.

Etoile Solitaire : J'ai essayé de rester relativement soft tout de même. Queudver ah... Il est déjà mort le pauvre.

LoloVoldy et Madison2220 : Merci pour vos commentaires, en espérant que la suite vous plaise autant :)

Amazonelo : La gaieté n'est pas pour tout de suite...

Zeugma : J'espère que la deuxième te satisfera :)

gabrielle : J'espère que j'arrive a insérer un peu d'originalité, je ne veux surtout pas risquer l'ennui !

Merci encore à tous pour vos review, etsans plus attendre... La phase deux de l'histoire !

* * *

Severus atterrit devant les grilles de Poudlard, Hermione inconsciente dans ses bras. Il fut soulagé lorsque les grilles s'ouvrirent en grinçant, lui prouvant que le château le reconnaissait toujours. Il traversa le Parc, heureusement vide. Il ignorait la date exacte du jour, mais les grands cris provenant du terrain de Quidditch lui indiquaient qu'il arrivait un samedi. Ce qui ne l'enchantait pas, Minerva se trouverait sans aucun doute dans les gradins à suivre le Match. Il hésita à chercher un moyen de la joindre, mais se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas être vu par les centaines d'élèves, alors il profita des couloirs vides pour se diriger rapidement vers la gargouille, gardienne éternelle du bureau directorial. Encore une fois, la créature fit un pas de côté si rapidement, sans même attendre un mot de passe, faisant hésiter Severus. Il était visiblement attendu. Il grimpa doucement les marches, prenant garde à ne pas cogner la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau, il fut accueillit par les murmures outrés des portraits des anciens directeurs. Les ignorant, il installa Hermione dans un fauteuil, l'emmitouflant dans sa cape. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il entendit clairement Phineas Black lui souhaiter la bienvenue, sous les grondements désapprobateur des autres peintures. Severus lui fit un signe de tête, et chercha des yeux Albus Dumbledore. Il était à sa place, et le regardait, les yeux brillants. Oh qu'il détestait ce regard, ces yeux bleus qui vous scannaient, qui vous décortiquaient plus que le meilleur des légilimens. Et maintenant ces yeux là lui renvoyaient toute la désolation de la situation. Albus semblait pour une fois à court de mots, mais finit par lui adresser un petit sourire triste, et murmurer :

- Elle arrive.

Oui, Minerva arriva rapidement, alertée de l'intrusion dans son bureau. Tous les Directeurs étaient reliés à Poudlard, par un lien invisible, qui ne cessait qu'a leur mort. Sans doute avait-elle même été prévenue de leur arrivée à peine avaient-ils transplané. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle eut un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant Severus. Mais il devina que ce n'était pas de le voir lui, qui l'avait surprise. C'était davantage le visage qu'il montrait, qui dérangeait. Potter avait eu la même expression d'étonnement. Rogue, l'homme éternellement tiré aux quatre épingles malgré ses cheveux gras, arborais aujourd'hui une barbe de plusieurs jours, des cheveux bien plus longs qu'autrefois, et surtout, la cavale de cinq ans lui avaient creusé d'énormes cernes et marques profondes de fatigue. Il était maigre, il lui manquait presque vingt kilos, ses robes faites sur mesure quelques années plus tôt lui tombaient sur les épaules comme un vulgaire drap élimé. Mais une chose n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernière rencontre : son regard. Ses yeux brûlaient toujours de cette flamme froide et noire, ses prunelles qu'on évitait de croiser plus qu'il n'en n'était nécessaire... Rogue était toujours là, sous l'apparence du vagabond affamé. Minerva baissa ensuite les yeux sur Hermione, étouffant un grognement. La pauvre petite avait une tête à faire peur, le visage très pâle et trop fin. Elle disparaissait presque dans une cape noire, mais on remarquait bien qu'elle aussi aurait besoin de reprendre quelques kilos. La directrice alla finalement s'asseoir, se laissant presque tomber dans son fauteuil.

- Vous disparaissez pendant des années, pas une seule nouvelle... Et je vous retrouve dans mon bureau, sans même un hibou d'annonce. Merlin Severus, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants. Il regrettait d'être revenu à Poudlard, de revenir sous la coupe de ses Directeurs envahissants. Mais il savait aussi qu'il avait besoin d'aide, pour Hermione.

_- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous souhaitiez savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant ces dernières années, Minerva_. Répondit-il, tendu.

- Ne me sous estime pas. Je me doute de ce qui a pu se passer. Si le Ministère persiste à laisser la population dans l'ignorance, ce n'est pas mon cas. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi vous êtes revenus.

Severus l'observa longuement avant de répondre. Elle pensait savoir, mais jusqu'à quel point ?

_- Seriez-vous d'accord pour cacher Miss Granger, ici, à Poudlard ? _

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je serais responsable en cas d'accident et...

Une voix la coupa, provenant de la toile d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Je trouve au contraire que c'est le moins que l'on puisse leur donner, Minerva.

McGonagall se retourna vers lui, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

- Je suis d'accord avec mon collègue, annonça d'un ton solennel Phinéas Black.

Contre toute attente, la plupart des portraits acquiescèrent de manières plus ou moins enjouées. La directrice promena son regard de toiles en toiles, avant de frapper du poing sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez ? Vous, les Directeurs, me conseillez de faire entrer ce qui a tué autant de monde ? Pensez vous aux élèves ?

Severus se sentit bouillir. Il allait se lever, récupérer Miss Granger, et l'emmener loin d'ici, loin du monde. Mais Phinéas Black le remarqua, et cria presque :

- Minerva, Albus, vous avez suffisamment profité des uns et des autres ! Vous le leur devez.

- D'accord, nous leur sommes redevable. Mais … tenta McGonagall.

- Nous pouvons les installer chez moi … Grommela Dexter Fortescue d'un ton bourru.

- Ah ! Chez ta maîtresse plutôt, ricana un autre portrait dont le nom échappait à Severus.

Quelques éclats de rire parsemèrent les tableaux. Minerva baissa les bras.

- Calmez-vous Messieurs ! S'exclama Dilys Derwent, se levant de son fauteuil de de peinture rouge. Nous sommes d'accord, ils doivent rester, Madame la Directrice. Ils resteront.

Minerva s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, dépitée. Severus sourit intérieurement. Elle venait de se faire prendre au petit jeu qu'elle avait aimé copier de son prédécesseur. Mais il semblait que ses pairs avaient décidé qu'il en était assez.

- Bien... Je n'ai pas le choix j'imagine, dit McGonagall d'une voix faible. Chez vous, vous disiez Dexter ?

- Mais oui ma chère, je me suis arrangé un petit pied à terre derrière les serres. Séparé du reste du château, aucune chance que quelqu'un y pénètre par erreur. J'y ai apporté mes petites protections... disons, particulières, gloussa l'homme grassouillet.

Particulières ? C'était certain. L'endroit entier était particulier, depuis le chemin qu'il fallait parcourir pour l'atteindre. L'entrée du souterrain se cachait derrière l'armoire d'or qui renfermait toujours les instruments rares d'Albus Dumbledore. Dexter leur avait décrit la méthode avec fierté. Le tunnel caché causa quelques ennuis a Severus, qui avait reprit Hermione dans ses bras. Des centaines de marches s'enfonçaient jusqu'au plus profond des entrailles du château, un long couloir serpentait entre des obstacles invisibles, et quelques fuites d'eau provoquaient des flaques glissantes ici et là. Enfin, la Directrice s'arrêta face à un mur. Ils étaient dans un cul de sac. « Quand vous verrez, vous comprendrez », avait dit le portrait. Agacé, Severus se glissa entre le mur et Minerva, et fit face à la surface de pierre. Il libéra une main, et serrant la jeune fille dans son autre bras pour l'empêcher de glisser, il frôla l'obstacle. Sa main passa au travers, lui provoquant un soupir. Un faux mur, et c'est tout ? McGonagall tenta de faire de même, mais sa main à elle rencontra la pierre froide. Rogue fronça les sourcils, et essaya de faire traverser les jambes d'Hermione. Elles passaient. Il avança d'un pas franc, et une seconde plus tard, il se trouvait dans un patio circulaire fleuri, magnifique. Des buissons de roses rouges avaient peu a peu envahi les murs, l'herbe était folle, et le lierre avait prit possession du banc qui trônait au centre. Des fenêtres trouaient régulièrement la masse verte et rouge, et une porte tentait bravement d'échapper aux envahisseurs. Il se retourna vers le mur d'où il était sorti, et vit Minerva, complètement dépitée. Il pouvait la voir, mais pas l'inverse.

_- Minerva ?_ Appela-t-il à voix haute.

- Severus ? Mais où es-tu ?

_- Entrez donc._

La directrice tenta un pas en avant, et traversa à son tour la paroi.

- Seul l'homme « propriétaire » du lieu peut inviter j'imagine, commenta-t-elle. Charmant.

Severus haussa les épaules, peu lui importaient les trouvailles douteuses d'un Sorcier ayant vécu plusieurs siècles plus tôt. Il se dirigea vers la porte, d'un pas qui était resté raide depuis qu'il remarchait. Il l'ouvrit avec quelque difficultés, gêné par la jeune femme qu'il portait toujours. Il entra dans le pavillon qu'avait aménagé Dexter Fortescue pour sa chère maîtresse, qu'il avait fait vivre à Poudlard pendant des années, à l'insu de tous. C'était le petit privilège des directeurs, Poudlard leur faisait toujours une attention personnelle, un cadeau. Le décors n'avait rien pour plaire à Rogue. Des meubles lourdement décorés de fleurs, beaucoup de rose, des napperons, des assiettes au murs... Cela ressemblait bien trop au bureau de Dolorès Ombrage à son goût. Le grognement narquois que poussa Minerva dans son dos lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à y penser. Il installa Hermione dans un canapé recouvert de toile de Jouy. Contrairement au jardin, ce salon trop encombré avait l'air d'être régulièrement entretenu.

- Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? S'éleva la voix de Dexter, apparu dans un petit tableau rond perdu entre des assiettes décoratives.

_- Répugnant, _grogna Severus. _Quelqu'un d'autre connaît cet endroit?_

- Les elfes continuent de l'entretenir il me semble, répondit le tableau visiblement un peu vexé. Vous pouvez arranger le décors si vous préférez, C'est à vous maintenant. Ma chère Mary n'est plus là pour en profiter de toute façon.

_- Les elfes..._ Murmura Severus.

- Vous pouvez leur interdire de venir. Vous décidez de tout ici, ajouta Dexter, retrouvant un peu de fierté.

_- Vraiment ? Alors disparaissez, je vous interdit de venir fouiner ici sans mon accord, est-ce clair ?_

- Bien sûr, je n'en n'attendait pas moins de vous, marmonna l'ancien directeur en quittant la toile.

Severus se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de satin rose, épuisé. Minerva se promena quelques minutes dans les appartements, le laissant seul. Il regarda Hermione dormir, pelotonnée en position fœtale, sa queue qui s'était échappée de la cape pendant au sol. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot avant de s'évanouir, et ses yeux... Tellement vides. Elle aurait du mal à se remettre, il en était sûr. Peut être que cette cage dorée n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour elle finalement. Il aurait dû la ramener chez lui, dans la maison qu'il avaient occupé pendant leur chasse. Elle connaissait l'endroit. Ici, elle serait sans doute perdue, et enfermée. Mais il quelque part au fond de lui, il songeait qu'il ne serait peut être pas de taille pour réparer les dégâts qui avaient été faits. Il soupira profondément. Lui aussi, même s'il répugnait à l'admettre, revenait dans un sale état. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir, il rêvait simplement d'une nuit entière, dans un lit, pas un demi-sommeil assis dans un fauteuil, sursautant au moindre mouvement d'un dragon. Prêt à partir en chasse, à craindre qu'ils soient vus, ou pris. A voir encore et encore Miss Granger, si aimable, devenir une arme de destruction sanguinaire. Il fût tiré de ses pensées par la voix de la directrice qui revenait dans le petit salon.

- Il ne s'est pas moqué de toi, c'est immense. Je crois avoir trouvé une sortie plus simple, qui débouche sur une serre condamnée. Je n'ai pas pu passer, mais j'imagine que l'homme de la maison pourra. Je compte sur toi Severus, je ne veux pas voir Hermione se promener seule pendant l'année scolaire. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

_- Oui, Madame la Directrice_, cracha Severus.

- Ne le prend pas comme cela s'il te plaît, implora Minerva, agacée. Je ne demande pas mieux que vous aider, tu le sais. Veux tu que l'infirmière passe voir Miss Granger ?

_- Laissez Poppy en dehors de cela, je ne veux pas voir cette vieille pie traîner ici._

- Elle a prit sa retraite, c'est une de ses nièces qui à prit le poste. Elle s'appelle Gladys, et est tout à fait compétente.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant fortement.

_- Le dernier sois disant « soigneur » à qui j'ai eu à faire, a tenté de m'assassiner et a fini sa misérable vie dans un tragique accident._

McGonagall pâlit légèrement.

- Je vois.

Rogue retourna à son observation de Miss Granger, et ne répondit pas au salut de Minerva. Il resta ainsi figé comme une statue pendant des heures, avant de sombrer finalement lui aussi dans le sommeil, longtemps après le coucher du soleil.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla à l'aube, Hermione n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il daigna enfin se lever et visiter l'endroit. Minerva avait raison, c'était très grand. Une chambre immense, un boudoir, un deuxième petit salon, une cuisine, le tout s'enroulant autour du patio fleurit. Il retourna dans le salon récupérer Hermione, et l'emporta dans la chambre, l'installant plus confortablement dans le grand lit à baldaquin atrocement rose. Elle ne réagit même pas, toujours plongée dans un quasi coma.

Il l'observa encore près d'une heure, assis dans une petit canapé brodé. Merlin, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans un décors pareil, il en avait presque la nausée de toutes ces nuances de rose. Il décida finalement d'aller faire un brin de toilette, dans la salle de bain voisine. Elle était évidemment carrelée de rose, parsemée de fleurs blanches et une mosaïque géante de papillon achevait l'horreur. La baignoire était vaste, même si plus petite que celles que l'ont trouvait généralement à Poudlard. Une chose manquait cependant dans cette salle de bain de femme : un rasoir. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il récupère quelques affaires plus masculines. Des meubles aussi ? Il grogna à voix basse, et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le salon. De mouvements de baguettes rageurs, il envoya toute nuance de rose dégoulinante au néant, fit disparaître le papier peint, les assiettes, les tentures, laissant enfin les murs de pierre claire respirer un peu après autant de siècles d'écrasement, mais épargna le tableau de Dexter. Il métamorphosa le tissu des canapés et fauteuil en cuir brun et noir, tellement plus confortable et vivant. Il attrapa d'un geste vif un napperon qui encombrait une commode, et un petit sourire sadique aux lèvre, le consuma d'un coup de baguette. Une fois débarrassés de tous les bibelots, les meubles de chêne clair étaient plutôt agréables, il les laissa donc tel quel. Il changea la couleur des tapis pour un vert typiquement Serpentard, accordant les rideaux de la même couleur, leur supprimant en passant la dentelle excessivement mièvre. Il passa ainsi de pièce en pièce, défoulant sa rage contre le rose. Une fois la frénésie terminée, il observa son œuvre. Qui eut crû qu'une âme de décorateur de cachait en lui ? L'endroit était en tout cas à présent vivable. Trop froid, il manquait quelques affaires personnelles, ses livres... Minerva les avait-elle gardé ? Sans doute. Il ne manquerait pas de lui poser la question. Il laissa cependant la chambre d'Hermione en place, préférant attendre qu'elle se réveille. Si elle se réveillait un jour... Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, étrangement faible après des années de force brute. Même lorsqu'elle n'était qu'élève, il la voyait toujours débordante d'énergie. Et maintenant elle restait couchée, immobile, ne remuant même pas un doigt dans son sommeil. Il répugnait à demander de l'aide. Ils s'étaient débrouillés seuls pendant cinq ans, il voulait continuer ainsi. Mais était-ce seulement possible, raisonnable ? Si elle ne bougeait toujours pas demain, il faudrait qu'il se résigne, elle ne tiendrait pas sans eau ni nourriture très longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle était... Dragon, elle avait rarement chassé autre chose que ses proies humaines. Mais ces reptiles géants sont parfaitement adaptés aux repas aléatoires. De temps en temps elle disparaissait quelques heures, le laissant seul, et revenait visiblement rassasiée. Qu'avait-elle tué, il l'ignorait. Mais ce n'était certainement pas un être humain, elle n'avait jamais dévoré ses victimes. La première fois il avait cru qu'elle l'abandonnait. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils n'avaient trouvé aucun Sorcier Blanc. Il avait appelé longtemps, debout dans son jardin, et quand il allait baisser les bras, elle était revenue, s'excusant à travers son regard d'ambre. Alors il avait comprit. Si elle partait seule, il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Mais quand elle repérait un des salopards qui avaient voulu sa peau, elle poussait un grondement tellement bas qu'il était inaudible, résonnant simplement autour d'elle. Il la rejoignait, et elle l'emmenait. C'était étrange qu'elle ait gardé le pouvoir de transplaner, les dragons ne le possédant pas. Mais cela l'avait rassuré, le confortant dans l'idée que la jeune fille était bien encore présente dans l'animal. Et maintenant, restait-il assez d'Hermione dans Miss Granger ?


	22. Chapter 22

Hello tout le monde !

Un déménagement en cours, septembre va être un peu chaotique, désolée d'avance pour les mises à jours irrégulières, mais l'histoire n'est pas abandonnée.

**alicia2312** : Attention, des moments difficiles sont encore à prévoir avant que leur fiche enfin la paix :)

**Sockscranberries** : Je rêve depuis longtemps de me venger des directeurs de Poudlard... Bon, même si j'extrapole pour Minerva, Albus méritait une bonne paire de claque tout de même. Moi aussi j'imagine bien Severus reserver un sort affreux à ce rose haha !

**Etoile Solitaire** : Poudlard doit bien cacher ce genre d'endroits, j'en suis sure !

**LoloVoldy :** Oh mon dieu un D&co par Severs Rogue... C'est à creuser comme idée !

Merci encore à tous pour les review, et sans plus attendre, la suite !

* * *

Severus commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. Il y avait presque quarante huit heures qu'Hermione avait retrouvé sa forme Wyrmide, et presqu'autant qu'elle restait inconsciente. L'elfe qu'il avait autorisé à pénétrer chez lui pour les repas et le minimum de ménage, en l'occurrence Kreattur, qu'il avait connu chez Sirius Black, avait posé sur la jeune fille un regard oscillant entre l'inquiétude et la résignation. Il l'avait entendu marmonner que cela recommençait, comme pour sa maîtresse. Certes l'elfe n'avait plus toute sa tête, mais Severus l'avait choisi parce qu'il était sûr qu'il était capable de lui être fidèle. La créature avait été envoyée à Poudlard contre son gré, mais retrouver un semblant de « famille » sorcière lui avait plu. Et il semblait respecter Hermione, sans que Rogue sache exactement pourquoi, mais peu lui importait. Si même un elfe à moitié sénile craignait pour la vie d'Hermione, il devrait en faire autant. Mais fallait-il laisser entrer dans leur cachette une étrangère ? La nièce de Poppy... Cela ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Mais il n'avait rien ici pour lui prodiguer quelques soins, et il fallait au moins diagnostiquer ce qui n'allait pas. Il appela d'une voix morne le portrait de Dexter, lui expliqua la situation, et une heure plus tard, la directrice et l'infirmière pénétraient par la cheminée. Minerva l'avait fait raccorder à son bureau, au grand désespoir de Severus.

- Excuse nous pour l'attente, je devais expliquer certaines choses à Gladys, expliqua Minerva sitôt sortie de l'âtre.

Ladite Gladys salua Severus d'un hochement de tête aimable. C'était une grande femme mince d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux bruns et lisses, aux yeux sombres mais chaleureux. Plutôt bien faite à n'en pas douter, elle contrastait sévèrement avec sa tante, qui n'avait jamais eu un physique agréable même dans sa jeunesse. Elle sourit de sa bouche aux lèvres charnues, espérant peut être qu'il en fasse autant. Il se contenta d'un grognement et les invita à le suivre dans la chambre d'Hermione. Minerva posa un regard désolé sur la jeune fille, pendant que l'infirmière examinait sa patiente. Elle posa la main sur son front, lui ouvrit un œil, puis la bouche. Aucune réaction. Elle découvrit alors le corps immobile, provoquant une grimace à la directrice.

- Tu aurais pu lui mettre une chemise de nuit, grogna-t-elle.

Mais ce n'était pas la nudité de la jeune fille qui la choquait réellement. Encore roulée en position fœtale, les jambes noires ramenées contre elle paraissaient disproportionnée sur sa silhouette trop frêle. Elle avait l'air d'un jeune poulain, quand leurs jambes sont tellement longues qu'on les croirait presque perchés sur des échasses. Elle était bien trop maigre, ses cheveux qui semblaient de foin avaient été attachés à la va-vite, et son buste et son visage arboraient un teint cadavérique. Même ses jambes d'ordinaire d'un noir d'encre paraissaient maintenant grisâtre. Gladys essaya de la mettre sur le dos, mais Hermione était totalement rigide. Elle abandonna rapidement, et dû se contenter de quelques sorts. Elle resta quelques secondes à fixer les serres d'aigle qui lui tenaient lieu et place de pieds et Severus la vit se retenir d'y porter la main. Elle finit par rabattre les couvertures sur la jeune fille et se tourna vers l'homme, resté silencieux sur son divan rose.

- Il va me falloir quelques détails, Monsieur, dit Gladys.

Severus lui lança un regard glacial de défi. Mais la Médicomage ne se laissant pas impressionner, il se résigna alors à entraîner les deux femmes dans le petit salon. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil de cuir et leur désigna le canapé qui lui faisait face. Kreattur apporta un plateau garni d'une théière et de trois tasses, et s'éloigna en marmonnant son éternelle litanie.

_- Que voulez vous savoir ?_ Susurra Severus d'une voix grave.

Gladys porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres, et bu une gorgée, avant de répondre d'une voix chaude.

- D'abord, ce qui s'est produit avant qu'elle n'entre dans cet état.

_- Non._

La Médicomage fût déstabilisée cette fois.

- Il faut que je sache où chercher, Monsieur. Pour autant que je sache, un Wyrmide ne peut pas être malade. J'ai réuni le peu de documentation que je possède, mais soyons clairs, c'est une première et si vous ne m'aidez pas...

_- Très bien_. La coupa-t-il sèchement.

Il se leva, agacé par l'entêtement de la femme. Il se dirigea vers une fenêtre, et regarda au travers les massifs de roses qui commençaient à faner et perdre leurs feuilles.

_- Minerva, laissez nous_, murmura-t-il.

La directrice se leva et le foudroya du regard, mais quitta la pièce sans un mot. Restant face au patio, Severus déclara :

_- Il s'est passé qu'elle a fait ce qu'il y a de pire pour un Wyrmide. Vous savez ce que c'est ?_

Gladys secoua la tête, désemparée.

_- Comment comptez-vous la soigner si vous n'avez pas la moindre petite idée de son fonctionnement ?_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix acide.

- J'ai besoin de vous pour cela, accorda-t-elle. Vous êtes le premier depuis longtemps à avoir fréquenté une Wyrmide.

Rogue poussa un petit rire sarcastique.

_- Je n'ai fréquenté une Wyrmide que quelques mois, je n'en sais quasiment rien._

- Expliquez moi, supplia presque Gladys, si vous voulez effacez ces souvenirs de moi ensuite, mais si vous restez énigmatique, je ne pourrais rien faire.

Severus soupira profondément, nerveux. Puis finalement laissa couler le flot de rage et de désespoir qu'il retenait d'une voix sombre à peine audible.

_- Miss Granger m'a soutenu lorsque j'étais... Mourant. Elle venait à peine d'être transformée, et le lien qui nous a uni était à la fois très fort et chaotique. J'aurais dû réagir, arrêter quand il était temps, mais une suite de petits incidents ont conduit à une tentative de meurtre sur ma personne. Elle était présente._

Le visage de Gladys se décomposa. Elle ne voyait pas l'expression de l'homme qui lui tournait toujours le dos, mais l'émotion chargeait sa voix.

_- Les personnes qui ont attenté à ma vie ont utilisé un jeune dragon, potentiellement le fils même de la matriarche qui à fait don à Miss Granger. Il s'est alors passé quelque chose d'insensé... Elle a partagé le corps de l'animal, et pendant cinq ans s'est évertuée à punir ces gens._

L'infirmière déglutit avec difficulté.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle a passé cinq ans en tant que dragon ?

Il hocha simplement la tête. Gladys réfléchit quelques instants avant de reprendre :

- Connaissez vous l'espèce du dragon en question ?

Severus revint s'installer dans son fauteuil, les sourcils froncés, visiblement perdu dans sa réflexion.

_- Peut être un Noir des Hébrides, mais il avait les yeux azur, pas violets. Et pour un jeune de quelques mois, il était particulièrement grand._

Il se tut quelques instants, avant d'appeler à haute voix Kreattur. Il nota quelques mots sur un parchemin et le tendit à l'elfe qui s'éclipsa aussitôt, avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard, un livre presque plus grand que lui dans les bras. Severus le lui prit et le posa sur la table basse qui le séparait de Gladys. C'était le volume des _Créatures Magiques_ de la bibliothèque. L'édition datait un peu, mais il était particulièrement complet. Il tourna les pages en silence, sous le regard gêné de la sorcière. Minerva n'avait pas exagéré lorsqu'elle lui avait résumé la situation avant de l'emmener ici. Cet homme était glacial, impoli, presque sauvage. Dire qu'il avait enseigné ici... Heureusement, elle avait étudié à BeauxBatons, elle avait échappé à un professeur qui semblait bien désastreux. Finalement après presque vingt minutes de recherche, alors qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir de cette situation, il la fit sursauter au lui tournant le livre dans sa direction, pour qu'elle puisse lire.

« _Le NoirSang du Nord._

_Proche du Noir des Hébrides, il est néanmoins beaucoup plus grand, et se caractérise par un fort dimorphisme sexuel. Contrairement à ce que son nom indique, il se trouve aux deux pôles, migrant deux fois par an, recherchant les longues nuits d'hiver. Il ne crache que rarement le feu, est doté d'une taille impressionnante (on rapporte des femelles adultes atteignant les quarante mètres, même si les mâles dépassent rarement les quinze mètres) et chasse de préférence les mammifères marins à l'aide de ses pattes armées de serres recourbées comme celles d'un rapace. Ils traînent ensuite leurs proies sur terre._

_Les écailles sont plutôt plates sauf sur le fanon pectoral et les bords latéraux de la queue où elles sont épineuses, et se rejoignent à l'extrémité en pointe acérée. Les yeux sont d'un bleu azur glacé, les deux cornes au sommet du crâne sont éfilées type « corne de gazelle ». La tête est fine, le nez court, la mâchoire inférieure plus longue donnant une énorme puissance de morsure. _

_Les femelle matures, dont la croissance ne s'arrête jamais même si elle ralentit fortement après une cinquantaine d'années, est d'une rouleur vermillon intense et les écailles sont brillantes. _

_Les mâles et les jeunes individus sont d'un noir uni, les écailles ne reflétant aucune lumière, leur permettant d'être totalement invisibles lors des nuits perpétuelles des pôles._

_Les NoirSang, contrairement à la plupart des autres dragons, vivent en couple exclusif. La femelle pond en moyenne un œuf par an, et garde ses rejetons jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la maturité sexuelle à environ dix ans, et partent fonder ou rejoindre un nouveau groupe. Le mâle subvient aux besoins alimentaires de la femelle. Elle garde son œuf au chaud dans sa gueule, ne se nourrissant pas pendant toute la durée de l'incubation qui peut prendre plusieurs mois. Cette particularité a fait croire aux premiers observateurs à un comportement cannibale, mais il n'en n'est rien. Lorsque le jeune est prêt à sortir, elle pose simplement l'œuf sur la glace, le froid fragilisant la coquille et permettant une éclosion rapide._

_Très agressif envers l'homme même s'ils le croisent rarement, les jeunes en particulier aiment à tester leurs talents à la chasse sur les créatures terrestres. S'approcher d'une femelle adulte est également risqué, elle défend farouchement son groupe et ne tolère aucune intrusion. Très territoriaux, la matriarche n'accepte aucune autre femelle mature sur son territoire. On rapporte également plusieurs acte de prédation sur d'autres espèces de dragon, principalement pendant les migrations._

_Les propriétés organiques du NoirSang sont mal connues. Cependant des tests sont en cours sur une femelle détenue à Gringott's. »_

Gladys se redressa et resta pensive quelques instants.

- Les Wyrmides, ils sont différents selon l'espèce de dragon qui leur offre leurs pouvoirs n'est ce pas ?

Severus hocha la tête.

_- C'est ce qui est indiqué par diverses sources, mais sans beaucoup de détails._

- Alors, admettons qu'un Wyrmide de NoirSang ait quelques traits de caractères propre à l'espèce. Qu'est ce qui pourrait jouer sur l'état de Miss Granger ?

_- Hmmm._.. Grogna Severus. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entrer dans les détails. _Certains éléments correspondent aux modifications qu'elle a subit. _

- Comme ? S'impatienta la jeune femme.

_- L'exclusivité, l'agressivité. La... fidélité, sûrement._

Gladys eut un petit rire retenu.

- Est ce que vous voulez dire que votre relation dépassait ce que l'on peut attendre d'un professeur et de son élève ?

_- Nous n'étions pas tenu par ces règles à ce moment précis,_ s'emporta Severus.

- Vous n'avez pas de comptes à me rendre, Monsieur, assura l'infirmière. Je pense qu'il y a largement prescription. Je veux juste comprendre. Mais pour l'instant je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous aider.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

_- Les Wyrmide sont profondément bons, c'est une constante. Puissants, mais bénéfiques. Peut être qu'un NoirSang entre en conflit avec l'essence même du Wyrmide. Elle était déjà instable avant les premiers incidents._

- Vous voulez dire que sa nature même est conflictuelle ? Alors les dernières années ont du être une véritable torture pour elle, s'exclama Gladys, désolée.

Severus soupira, et se frotta les yeux, las.

_- Vous pouvez partir, je pense avoir trouvé ce qu'il faut faire,_ murmura-t-il.

- Vous êtes sûr ? S'inquiéta l'infirmière. Voulez-vous que je repasse, que...

_- Partez._

Le ton était sans appel, et Gladys quitta l'appartement sans demander son reste. Elle était frustrée, étudier une Wyrmide serait si inédit et passionnant, peut être que ce ne serait que partie remise...


End file.
